


Two growing Hearts

by ember88, Strange_johnlock



Series: A Strange Pack [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Smut, Unusual Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember88/pseuds/ember88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: It was in those moments of silence in which Sherlock's mind went to dark places, even with his John, his protector wrapped around him.Please read part 1 before this or understanding what is going on might be difficult.





	1. Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> We're back :D  
> Hope you like part 2 as much as we do :D
> 
> Beta by shergos. Thank you so much :D
> 
> Happy Birthday Benedict!

[Cover Art](https://www.mediafire.com/view/4246jwigcebncqq/2017-07-18_19.27.22.jpg)

 

Prologe

**Omega Raped! Jealous Omega Wife Arrested**

  
  
**Omega Forced Into Heat and Alpha Tricked Into Sharing It**

  
  
**Placebo! Female Omega in Forced Heat**

  
  
**Omegas Not Safe in Our Society. We Need Alpha Suppressants!**

  
  
**Holmes Family Connected to Victims of Omega Rape Scandal**

 

 

  
**Mycroft's POV**

   
Mycroft Holmes was not a patient man. For exactly this reason the best agents worked for him, and they worked fast. Now that his little brother was involved, he had sent three of them to Afghanistan to look for Sebastian Moran, while the rest of the team was on the lookout for James Moriarty. Sure, Sherlock was convinced he could find the man, but compared to Mycroft he had always been... slow. The slow little brother, affected by his second gender and the temperament that came with it. Meeting John Watson had brought sentiment into the mixture and Mycroft feared for both Sherlock's and Leanna's safety. Sure, the doctor had positive impact on the younger Holmes, made him happy, but Mycroft feared everything would get more complicated for the two of them.

Now, as he waited for one of his agents to get in contact, Mycroft couldn't keep himself from thinking about Anna and the way Mummy had made sure the both of them wouldn't be happy together. Anna was married to another Beta by now and they had children. Mycroft still loved her, always would in some way, and he feared Sherlock would suffer as much as he did once Violet Holmes had torn the two Alphas apart in her effort to fulfil the norms of the elite. He would try to support his little brother as much as he could and right now that meant getting Sebastian Moran behind bars, the man that had shot Dr Watson to become leader of his military pack.

  
Just as he had reached that thought, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

  
“You have good news, I assume.”

  
David, as he called himself right now, made a noise that told Mycroft everything he needed to know.

  
“How?”

  
“There was a fire. 7 men died. Sebastian Moran is said to be one of them. His dog tags were found, nothing more.”

  
“A trick.”

  
Mycroft lifted his hand and Anthea was at his side.

  
“We think so, yes.”

  
“You will gather all the evidence possible and come back to London as soon as possible. Sebastian Moran is a dangerous man and we need him in custody yesterday.”

  
“Understood. We'll get in contact.”

  
With that, the call was ended.

  
“Is there news on Moriarty?”

  
Anthea shook her head. “Your brother said he was on the case.”

  
Mycroft Holmes forced a bitter smile on his face and Anthea knew him well enough not to wait for an answer.


	2. A thunderous Phone Call

**John's POV**

John woke up alone in their bed, something that hadn’t happened often since he and Sherlock were… a thing. Where was his detective? Why had he left? John hoped Sherlock wasn’t bored about him yet… But it was probably his own insecurities talking, Sherlock had seemed happy those past few weeks. They had shared more and their sexual life was… extremely satisfying.  
Sherlock had even taken him in his hot mouth while in the loo of NSY two days ago. That had been so exciting and the most brilliant thing he had ever been lucky enough to experience. Sherlock on his knees, swallowing him whole. John still didn’t know how he did it. He was, without bragging, quite big. Sherlock liked to touch and be in control while on case and John was oh, so happy to comply. And he had a very pliant and eager partner after the high of a successful case.  
So Sherlock had manhandled him in the police’s bathroom after John had successfully disabled a suspect. John took himself in hand, and let his mind wander back in time.  
Sherlock had put him in one of the cubicles and hadn’t wasted any time before engulfing him. The detective had experimented on him and now knew how to quickly make him come, but John wanted more than a quick orgasm, he wanted the whole experience of Sherlock. He had made the tall man stand up in order to be kissed and enveloped.

  
In their bed, John soon climaxed in his own hands; the orgasm nearly as strong as then. He missed Sherlock. He had to get up, clean up and search for his run away…boyfriend? Partner? They really should talk about labels…  
After coming back from cleaning up, he noticed he had a missed call on his mobile phone. Sarah? Strange… He should call her while he had time.

  
“Hi Sarah, how are you? Just saw you tried to call me?”

  
“John. Hmm, I have, hmm, something important to say, but I want you to know first that it won’t change anything!”

  
Sarah’s voice was hesitant, a tone of voice John didn’t recognise on his friend.

  
“Sarah, you’re worrying me now!”

  
“I…Shit, there is no easy way to say it, so… I am pregnant.”

  
“You…What???” John felt like falling into a never-ending hole in the ground.

  
Pregnant…He hadn’t thought about this possibility…Should have, really…He was a doctor, he knew the chance to make a baby, especially in a provoked heat where chances were higher than in any other intercourse… Pregnant…

  
“And…What do you want me to do?” John finally chose to ask.

  
“Nothing. I am serious John, I am just telling you because, well, you’re technically the father. But I don’t want you to do anything.”

  
“I can’t just do nothing, Sarah!”

  
“Don’t yell! You have no right yelling at me! You’re not my alpha!” she shouted.

  
John took a deep breath, “…Sorry, you’re right. I don’t want to yell at you. Just… I am not good with…doing nothing…”

  
“I am sorry John. But it’s my decision to make. I am just informing you. I will keep you posted about what I am going to do.”

  
“…Okay, okay. Please, if you need anything, tell me. I will come, I promise.”

  
John was still looking at his phone when he noticed two feet.

  
“Sherlock” John whispered. The worry he saw in the tall man’s eye told him everything he needed to know. “You know, about Sarah.”

  
“…Yes. I saw her phone call. There weren’t many reasons for her to call so late. You were asleep.”

  
“You should have woken me up!” John began walking in the living room, “Sorry, I'm not angry at you. Just, I don’t know what to think right now, I need… I need…” John couldn’t put words to his feelings…

  
“You need a walk. You think better when you’re moving. Go take a walk, John. I will wait for you.” Sherlock was rigid, tense but his eyes were so soft.

  
“Sherlock. Yes, thank you.” John put his hand tenderly to Sherlock’s cheek, and kissed him, willing him to understand.

  
“I love you Sherlock. That doesn’t change. I will walk, maybe for hour or so and be back, I have my phone, if needs must. Leanna will soon wake up; will you be okay?”

  
“Yes John. Go.”

  
 

**Sherlock's POV**

 Sherlock had pressed a kiss to John's shoulder before he slipped out from underneath the duvet and out of the room. It had only been thirty seconds since the phone on the nightstand had stopped vibrating, but Sherlock's brain was already running amok.

  
There were a lot of scenarios playing through his mind by the time he flopped down on the sofa and he hated that he was that insecure.  
Pregnant. Sarah was pregnant with John's child. He should have thought about that before, reproduction was what heats were for and John hadn't had the chance to even think about protection. John leaving him for Sarah. John bonding Sarah and them raising a happy little family. Stupid thoughts, but they still crossed his mind.

  
No. John told him he loved him and John wouldn't lie to him, not his John. A child, forced on John by a jealous wife and a private detective with criminal tendencies wouldn't be able to force their family, their pack, apart.

  
They had just found each other and Sherlock wasn't willing to let this be taken from him.  
Sherlock and John had taken their time over the last weeks, which was partly due to a toddler living with them and a time-consuming case, but their few shared intimate moments had been wonderful and Sherlock wanted more, wanted this for the rest of his life. He wanted to claim and be claimed. He was an alpha and John was his, even if he couldn't bond him.

  
The plan had been to wake John up by kissing his neck and whispering into his ear, which, in his mind, would have led to morning sex. Slow, huddled underneath the duvet, John's hands on him as he'd straddle the doctor's hips. Maybe he would have prepared himself before and they could have finally....  
Sherlock threw a sofa cushion against the wall in frustration, because all he could think about now was that child growing inside of Sarah instead of his sexy boyfriend sleeping just two rooms away. He got to his feet. They would worry about this enough once John called Sarah back and Sherlock wanted at least a cuddle before that.

  
He made his way to the bedroom and stopped two steps from the bedroom door. That sound, he knew that sound. Fast breaths, getting faster, the rustle of the sheets. John must have decided to start without him.

  
John's groan as he orgasmed went straight to Sherlock's groin and he felt awkward for just standing there. He couldn't just go in there and tell John he was aroused now and wanted an orgasm too.

  
He heard John getting up, probably cleaning himself. Then John was talking, not to Sherlock but to Sarah. Sherlock pressed his ear to the door, listening, deduction after deduction about Sarah running through his mind, just because he couldn't think about John right now. He wanted John to tell him how he felt, not deduce it, because that was, in John's words, a bit not good.

  
The phone call ended, but a few minutes later Sherlock was alone again, as John went on a walk. And he had been the one to send him away, feelings made him do absurd things. He should have made him stay; beg him to not leave him. Sherlock wanted to shoot the wall again, but decided otherwise for Leanna's and Mrs. Hudson's sake.

 

  
**John's POV**

 The early morning air was chilly but successful in clearing John’s mind. Sarah was pregnant. It wasn’t the end of the world. And before overthinking, he should wait for Sarah’s decisions, what she wanted to do. He would help her, whatever her decision about keeping the baby or not would be, he could be here for her, with Sherlock. God Sherlock, what was he thinking right now? He had to go home right now, tell him again nothing would change.  
John came back half an hour after leaving, running like he had the devil behind him.

  
“Sherlock!” John yelled on the stairs.

  
“John, you’re back earlier than I expected…” Sherlock grave tone resonated inside the doctor. He didn’t want to talk, sometime action was better than words, and following his own advice, he took forcefully those plump lips.

  
Sherlock quickly melted against him. He was shaking. The love of his life was shaking and fell to his knees. He kept John close, his face buried in John’s belly.

“John, John, John, you came back early…”

“Shhh, yes, yes, of course! We will go through this together, always!” John was petting Sherlock’s hair, trying to sooth him, to reassure him.  
After some time, Sherlock calmed down and John carefully led him to the couch. Sherlock had found new composure and sat very straight.

“John, don’t take more time, and just, just tell me what you think exactly. I am okay, now. Just tell me.”

“Sherlock… It doesn’t change anything. Sarah is pregnant, I didn’t expect it, I was just a little shocked. She may keep it…or not. Anyway, I will help her because it’s the right thing to do” Sherlock tensed even more, “As a friend Sherlock, love, just as a friend. Nothing more. Moreover, that’s not something Sarah would want.”

“And…If she wanted to? If she wants this baby and asks you to bond with her? Will you? Then?”

“No Sherlock. I don’t know about the baby… Never really thought of myself as a father, really…But the one thing I know, it’s that I love you, I don’t want to compromise that. Never… And you? It’s not all about me here…Is it…” John’s heart began to race, why hadn’t he thought about that earlier? What if it was a deal breaker for Sherlock? “Would you…would you stay if…Sarah keeps the baby?”

“…Of course I will stay. As long as you don’t bond with Sarah. I won’t be your…mistress. I am a selfish man, John, I want you all to myself.”  
John could breathe again, and tentatively smile again, “I didn’t bond when full of hormones and in the frenzy of a heat, I am not doing it now. We should wait until Sarah tells us what she wants to do before building castles in the sky.”

John put his hand on Sherlock cheeks, softly caressing. He hoped all his love and relief were apparent to Sherlock, because all this talking had been exhausting emotionally and he couldn’t speak anymore. He just wanted to express himself by touch and kisses. Sherlock seemed to have understood this, because he held him and John found his favourite place, his nose against Sherlock’s neck, where he could smell his mate's mint, sage and chemicals scents. John realised that he was the one being comforted now, he needed it.  
Their cuddle was interrupted by a little voice, “Papa? John? I'm hungry”. Leanna had come downstairs on her own, her new bee cuddly toy in her arms.  
John got up first and took the adorable little girl in his arms. He hoped she hadn’t heard anything. “Come, sweetheart, let's make some hot chocolate for you.”.  
 


	3. Sarah's desicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking for now :D
> 
> Thank you to Shergos for the beta read. It helps us a lot <3

**Sherlock's POV**

  
Sherlock avoided the topic of Sarah's pregnancy. He told himself there was enough to worry about already, for example the child that was already living in Baker Street, and that needed most of his attention. Or their new relationship that was still developing, still searching itscourse. The pregnancy, the foetus, meant change and things weren't yet stable enough for such a mature step.

So he went on, not stopping John from avoiding the topic. Sherlock knew John constantly thought about it, trying to process the fact that he would be a father in less than nine months and he also knew that he, as a boyfriend, should try to help him, at least listen to him. But John didn't talk, there was nothing to listen to. So Sherlock tried to support him in the only way he could. He avoided sulking, he cleaned up after his experiments (at least most times) and he told Leanna that John needed a lot of cuddles.

She was glad to give them and Sherlock found the two of them hugging and giggling in John's chair more than once. It was his favourite sight and he wanted to paint all the walls in his mind palace with it, so that his two favourite people were everywhere, connected to all the knowledge saved and stored. When Sherlock came home from Barts one evening, he found them sleeping on the sofa, Leanna's fingers curled around the fabric of John's shirt, mouth hanging slightly open and hair a mess.  
Gently, Sherlock lifted her into his arms. He kissed her hair as she grunted in her sleep and brought her upstairs to her room. Returning downstairs, he changed into his pyjamas and robe and arranged himself on the sofa, head on John's chest, legs entangled with his flatmate's.

John mumbled something and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to Sherlock's hair.

“Hmm. Can't decide which one of you I love to cuddle more.”

Sherlock didn't answer, nose buried in John's neck, taking in his scent. This was perfect. He wanted this and nothing else and he hated Janine for trying to take it from him.

“I love her, Leanna. She's an angel. Can't believe she's related to you.” Sherlock felt John's smile against his forehead.

“Must have been the good influence of her mother,” Sherlock answered in a tone as mocking as John's and they giggled, fingers intertwining.

“I think about that a lot, right now. With... with Sarah pregnant, children are on my mind all the time. I just... I can't talk about it yet. The thought of me being a dad... It's hard to wrap my head around it. And talking about feelings isn't my strong suit. My therapist could write a book about that.”

Sherlock lifted his head, pressing a kiss to John's mouth. Communicating via kisses was definitely more John's strong suit and they got lost in the slow movement of their lips for a while.

“Hmm. I know John. I know you don't. Just know I will try my best to listen if you feel the need to.”

They returned to kissing, John's hands on Sherlock's cheeks.  
“How about we take this to bed, gorgeous. We haven't had an evening to ourselves for way too long.”

“Agreed.”  

 

      
  
**John's POV**

 

John took Sherlock by the hand and led him to their bedroom. He loved the preliminaries with Sherlock, he was so trusting, so eager. John began to peel him out of his shirt slowly. He wanted to worship him, let his body show his love. Sherlock was blushing, “John, get on with it, you don’t need to seduce me!”

“But I want to, love. I want to savour you, I want you to be seduced! You have a beautiful body, let me unravel it bit by bit.” John said placing soft, teasing kisses on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Jawn!” He moaned, “You…I am not beautiful!” He tried to protest, “I am not soft like an omega, I am just tall, bony and…”

John couldn’t let him continue and put his mouth on Sherlock’s nipple and sucked. He felt Sherlock almost fall from the shock and secured him by encircling him in his still strong arms. Sherlock’s chest arched from John’s mouth’s attention, it was glorious.

“I don’t want an omega, I want you and I find you beautiful,” John whispered, slowly moving his kisses to Sherlock’s long neck, “I love that you’re tall, taller than me, you’re not bony and if you could gain some pounds, you’re all lean muscles and I love it! And your skin, I find it entrancing, all this map for me to discover! If I was a poet I would sing you how beautiful I find you”

“Uh, Joh…John, please!”

“Let me love you, Sherlock, my love, my sweetheart, my beautiful, so beautiful man” John whispered in his mate’s ear, before nibbling at it. His hands roaming all over Sherlock’s chest before migrating to the erect nipples and pinching them gently.

“Yes! Yes, John!” Sherlock was more and more weak at the knees, and John finally took pity and nearly carried him to the bed.

Sherlock, lying in the bed, a little flush from his teasing. John had never felt so excited, he wanted to ravish the man, but restrained himself, today, he wanted to make Sherlock mad with desire. He wanted to make all this skin sing from his attention.

John attacked Sherlock’s pants and once he got rid of the offensive piece of clothing, he let his hand caress those thighs.

“John! You have too many clothes! Please!!!” Sherlock was desperately trying to take John’s jumper off.

John’s plan had backfired on him, he had wanted to take his time, but a begging, excited and very enthusiastic Sherlock was impossible to rein in. He felt his own control diminish, his cock engorged and nearly painful, pulsing against his pants.

“JOHN! Just… Fuck! …Uh, just get naked for fuck sake! I want to touch you! Why do you have so many layers!”

And how could he resist Sherlock’s alpha tone and desperation. John got up to quickly divest himself of his pants. Skin against skin. Finally. Heaven.

John let himself rut against Sherlock a moment, the pleasure rolling in waves, his mouth still exploring alternately neck, chest and collarbone. Everything was so sweet! Bit by bit, John migrated south, Sherlock moans were more and more vocal and uninhibited, it was fantastic.

“You make the most wonderful noises, love.” John praised, he had learnt Sherlock’s weakness to compliments, and indeed, the blush increased, his chest became a lovely shade of pink. Thank god for their soundproof bedroom!

Sherlock’s cock was typical alpha, broad-base and long. John began nuzzling his groin; the smell was stronger and more potent. He loved it and started to lick, Sherlock’s vocal approval encouraged him and he tried to take the head in his mouth and sucked. John was not new to sucking cocks but never a male alpha and it was his first time trying with Sherlock. He wanted to make it good and not overwhelm his mate. Sherlock was so sensitive, his big brain intent on trying to overanalyse every nerve ending. John had to find a good balance between making Sherlock wild with sexual input and not too much or it would become painful. But there wasn’t any case, Sherlock was all his, and he had wanted to give a blowjob for a long time.

Sherlock was arching under John’s ministrations, the ex-soldier gained confidence and took more and more of the member in his mouth, until his gag reflex made him go back a little.

“John!” Sherlock panted, “I am … I am going to…”  
Sherlock’s hand was on John’s head, trying to warn him, but John wouldn’t budge, he wanted to taste, he wanted to own him.  
   
John was curled against Sherlock, for once asleep, exhausted and hopefully satisfied after his orgasm. John had come quickly after in his hand, Sherlock moaning and coming undone before him was more than he needed to cross the edge himself. He would think about Sarah’s revelation later.  
   
Being a father…Was it something he could do? An unbonded father, living with another alpha and his daughter. What a strange pack, indeed…But could he be a good father? Did he want to be one? If Sarah kept the baby, would he want to be part of its life?

His introspection about fatherhood was maybe not inconspicuous, because Sherlock always looked at him with strange looks.

One day, Sherlock snapped, “John! Stop doubting yourself, you’re losing more IQ points each time you ask yourself if you could be a good father!”

“What do you mean?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “I know I said I would be listening, but you don’t talk to me, you think! Quite loudly, it’s disturbing! So here I am, telling you. I am the genius here so believe me when I tell you: of course you would be a good dad, you’re already one!”

“What?”

“Think, John! You care about Leanna, you take care of her, protect her. If you want to be a father, you’ll be a good one, obviously!”

Just right one cue, John’s phone call buzzed.

“Sarah wants to meet. You’ll come?” Asked John.

Sherlock seemed surprised, “…You want me to come with you?”

“Whatever she has to say, it will impact both of us, we are a couple, and of course I want you with me, dumbass!”

“Idiot.”

They were grinning like lunatics, and it was wonderful. John felt that if they could smile now, everything would be okay. They will be okay.

While they walked to Sarah’s flat, John thought about what Sherlock had told him. They hadn’t talked about his place in Leanna’s life exactly, didn’t give it a label. But it seemed Sherlock already considered him as a role model. John felt himself blush at the thought.

Sherlock was a little ahead of him, hands buried in his long coat to fight the chilly October air. And suddenly, the thought of taking these hands was overwhelming, he wanted to but didn’t dare act on it. They had agreed to try to be discreet when outside Baker Street, Sherlock usually wore his beta’s scent, but he forgot sometimes when they just go outside with Leanna, it was risky to officially become an alpha/alpha couple. So much prejudices… And some people were very vocal and sometimes even aggressive when confronted with an unusual pairing…

Sarah opened the door with a tentative smile, “Hello John. Sherlock. Come on, come in.”

“You want to keep the foetus” Sherlock blurted as soon as they were on the couch.

Sarah had a little laugh, “Well, John was not exaggerating I see… Maybe you could tell us what you deduce about me?”

“You’re sure?” Sherlock asked, looking hesitant, seeking John’s support.

“Yes. It will be easier for me.”

Sherlock took a deep breath, and began.

“You were married to a very conservative alpha, he was your 1st boyfriend, you bonded and married after your heat when you were still in high school because it was what your family expected. But the bliss of bonded life never happened to you. I imagine your alpha was very strict, abusive too I think, at least emotionally if not physically. He didn’t want you to go to medical school and wished for many children. 3 years, no 4 years after you bonded, you couldn’t become pregnant, your alpha became really nasty then I think, he considered you responsible for the infertility and made you pay for it. You must have met someone or read something about the rights of omegas then,” Sherlock looked around him, “you have a photo of John’s parent in one of their meetings about equality for all, you must have John’s mother’s books about omega’s rights, you decided to fight for yourself, you put money to the side. You divorced your alpha, your bond mark has nearly completely disappeared, you must have paid for the surgical intervention to completely sever a bond mark. This period must have been very hard, your family didn’t support you, they disowned you, there is nothing here suggesting you’re still in touch with them. When you finally gained the divorce, probably with the help of the association for Omega’s rights and proved your alpha was abusive, you started again school and decided to go after your 1st dream and obviously became a successful doctor with important responsibilities. You dated a few betas. John was the first alpha you tried to date but you quickly realised John’s heart was somewhere else. You always thought your ex-bondmate was right about your infertilities and gave up the idea of children. So now, you want to keep the child. You know John won’t try to control your life, you’re not afraid to raise a child as an unbonded omega. You’re strong willed, smart and wise.”

 

“Wow…I … I didn’t expect so much…John really wasn’t exaggerating about you…I thought he was smitten and a little over excited…but, …very impressive… And thank you Sherlock…”

“Did I get it all right?”

“Mostly”, Sarah chuckled, “I am still in contact with my father and a cousin. But, just…How could you deduce about my ex-husband, how could you know about that?”

“I first suspected it because of the way you interact with John… I am sorry John, I overheard your conversation with Sarah on the phone, you were very adamant about John’s tone and behaviour toward you.. It wasn’t hard to hack into tribunal’s archives and read about your divorce. It was easy to deduce the rest from it.”

“…yeah… Well. You said all of it, I think. John, I want to keep the baby but I don’t expect anything from you. I know you are with Sherlock, I won’t become a threat to your relationship. I just want to be honest, I tell you.”

“Sarah, you won’t have to do all of it alone. I will be here to help you. You know that to follow through a pregnancy unbonded is difficult. I will try to help as much as I can…And after the birth…I won’t lie, I didn’t really think of myself as a father, but I think…” John turned toward his love, “Sherlock, we will have to talk about it, what you want to do, how much we can be present in this child’s life…Sarah… Would you agree to let me and Sherlock be present in your child’s life? And Leanna?”

“…Of course!” Sarah’s eyes became misty and she frantically wiped away the tears. “I never dream you would be willing… willing to help me…without a bond…Sherlock? Would you? Really? Accept that John would spend time with an omega?”

“Yes. Yes. I know John, he hasn’t had time to really realise, but he will want to know this child. And I won’t go against that… I am a father too, I understand…And this child…will be part John…and you…I will love it! I would like to propose a joint custody… John?”

John fell in love all over again. He was pretty sure, if he lived in a cartoon, there would be hearts in his eyes right now. That amazing man just proposed to raise a child with him and Sarah. There wasn’t bigger engagement than that. He couldn’t resist anymore and kissed the tall man, making Sherlock bend to him.

“Yeah, I would like that, if you agree Sarah?”

“Yes, of course I want that! This child will be lucky to know you! And Leanna! I must already be a mess of hormones, I can’t stop crying, but it’s happy tears, I promise!”

“Good, fine. We will discuss how to make it works later.” John felt compelled to ask Sarah how she felt, how was the morning sickness and if she had already seen a gynaecologist.  
John had so many mixed feelings…He was somehow happy about the future child but distressed by how it happened and how it could potentially put his relationship in danger. Alphas were not known to share well… John himself didn’t think he would have tolerated Janine, if she had been a good mother, in their life… He would have been insanely jealous. But Sherlock was nothing if exceptional. He had years of learnt restraint and control and it seems he was ready to try, and John felt incredibly happy about that: Sherlock making an obvious effort.  
It was, from Sherlock, a very concrete love declaration. And John felt more in love than ever. He wanted to yell it to the world. Sherlock Holmes loved him, boring John, despite all the complications and difficulties of their second gender, and his heart was overflowing from warm and fuzzy feelings.

John Watson had been in love before, or he had thought so, but nothing came close to what he was feeling right now for the man beside him. He wanted to touch him, claim him again! And if he believed the detective closeness in the cab, so did he.


	4. Mummy Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by the wonderful Shergos. Thank you :D 
> 
> There's so much fluff and smut coming, you can look foreward to it :D

**Sherlock's POV**

Sherlock woke up comfortably warm and content. John's chest was pressed against his back and a strong arm wrapped around Sherlock. It was still early; the sun hadn't even started to come up yet. It was those moments of silence in which Sherlock's mind went to dark places, even with his John, his protector, wrapped around him. John was always the protector, possessive of his man, and Sherlock couldn't stop himself from thinking that he, as an alpha, didn't (shouldn’t) need protection, that he was strong enough to take care of himself and his child.  
Stupid. He shouldn't go there. There was Sarah to concentrate on.

Janine's trial would be in late spring or summer, no fixed date had been set yet. He couldn't wait for his wife to be convicted, but he also knew the trial would be hard on Sarah and John… and Janine was still Leanna's mother, even if the little lioness didn't ask about her a lot. Still, this wasn't over. James Moriarty was still out there and a private detective capable of raping an omega couldn’t just go on living as a free man, not if Sherlock had something to say in this.

  
And then there were his parents. Mummy wouldn't just leave him be. She would want him to come back, for them to pretend to be a happy family which had just been fooled by a greedy omega. There were articles about the Holmes’ in magazines, tabloids and online. Sherlock had read a few, before he had thrown his phone against the wall (It survived unharmed, luckily). His mother had been interviewed and had told the journalist how Sherlock was so shocked by his wife's behaviour that he now avoided leaving the house. God, that woman would do anything to save her family's reputation.

  
Carefully, Sherlock guided John's hand to his mouth to press a kiss to it, suddenly needing the warm skin and alpha smell closer. He could live with this, but what if he wasn't able to keep this from Leanna? She had a right to see her grandmother, on the other hand that grandmother would stop at nothing to keep the heir of the Holmes family close and possibly away from her rebellious son. She would want to try to manipulate her…  
His phone vibrated on the night stand. Sherlock nuzzled into John's hand again, before picking it up.

_Mummy insists on meeting you. MH_

  
_Tell her I'm not interested SH_

  
_Are you intending on giving away our advantage by revealing that I am not only aware of your whereabouts but also on your side? MH_

  
Sherlock flinched. He hated when Mycroft was right.

  
_NO! SH_

  
_My office at 2pm this afternoon. Don't bring Leanna. There will be shouting. MH_

  
Sherlock didn't answer; he knew he didn't need to. Phone back on the night stand, he shifted in John's arms and turned the doctor onto his back, kissing down the sleep warm skin. He would show up in the afternoon, but he would smell of John and sex if only to shock his mother. That wasn't why he intended to wake John with a blowjob, Sherlock simply loved sucking him off, but it was a little bonus.  
Mycroft's office was a plain room with white walls and a wooded floor, no pictures on the wall, no knick-knacks on the desk. Sherlock found his older brother standing by the window looking outside at nothing in particular.

  
Violet Holmes sat in the chair behind the desk, wearing a blue blouse and, Sherlock could only guess from where he was standing in the door, dark trousers. A movement from the opposite corner and in the next moment Sherlock was being pulled into a hug, the comfort of his father's scent surrounding him.

“Hello, my Sherlock. How are you, son?” Siger whispered and Sherlock could hear the honesty in his voice. He tightened the embrace.

“I'm fine, Dad. Great even.”

“Good. That's good. I was worried.”

“Sherlock.” His mother's voice disturbed the joy of the family reunion. Sherlock knew she wouldn't hug him, he didn't want her to. Sometimes he wondered how his father was able to live with her constantly. They had married at their families will, both being the only children of rich and influential alpha and omega couples. They had expected the same from her sons, refusing to allow Mycroft to marry Anna and forcing Sherlock to marry Janine. She was the alpha, reigning over her family with a strong fist.

“Mummy,” Sherlock said, voice lacking the fondness connected to the endearment.

“What were you thinking, William Sherlock Scott Holmes? Leaving with the Holmes heir. Do you know what kind of rumours are going around about your marriage and our family?”

“I'm pleased to see you too, Mummy.”

Violet stood up with a calmness that was only pretend, anger bubbling just underneath the surface. “Stop. Just stop it. I don't even want to hear your voice. You will return home immediately. I will not have you destroy our reputation.”

“I was doing what was best for my child, as it is my right as an alpha.”

“You were being selfish and stupid and inconsiderate.”

“Anything else, or are you just going to make accusations? Because I don't have time for that, my child is waiting for me. A blind person would be able to recognize that Janine treated Leanna like shit. And no, I won't reconsider my wording. I have spent almost half a year with Leanna in London now and she's so much happier, she's glowing, smiling every day.”  
Violet seemed close to exploding, not a trace of the worried mother she was pretending to be to the journalists in her.

“This is not about Leanna. The whole country will know about you and Janine and the divorce and they are going to judge us for it. Janine was just trying to get her husband back, Sherlock. And you refused. You just left her.”

“You knew, then? About what she was going to do?”  
Two pairs of grey eyes glowed with anger. Sherlock looked so much like Violet, especially when furious.

“I didn't know about that private detective and his... unusual ways. I'm sorry for that omega, but Janine was desperate and I supported her pursuit to get you back home.”

“Violet, please.” Siger stepped closer to his wife, laying a calming hand to her shoulder. She brushed it off and he turned away again like a beaten dog.

“Leanna and I will stay in London. She is still the Holmes heir and you are still her grandparents, but I won't allow her to be unhappy ever again and she is happy where we are now.” Sherlock affirmed.  
Violet stepped even closer to her son, face red, fists clenched until she suddenly stopped.

“What....? Have you been in a fight? You reek of another Alpha. It's disgusting.”

He heard Mycroft taking a deep breath, anger now building in him. Reeking. He wasn't reeking of John. John's scent harmonized perfectly with his own, even as they both were Alphas.

“No, mother. I was in a hurry and didn't have time for a shower after I shagged my alpha boyfriend.”  
With that he turned around and left.

 

**Violet Holmes' POV**

Violet looked at her son’s dramatic exit, shocked. How could he do this to her! To their family names! She could already see the future front page on the news “Sherlock Holmes, alpha and heir of the illustrious Holmes name, has a scandalous secret relationship with another alpha. Rebellious choice or a defect in the old line?”  
Violet was furious before, but now she was thunderous. She would not permit it. It would be a disgrace, she would become the laughing stocks in their small and conservative society. And for what? A little dalliance? Probably just to spite her! Violet looked at her husband…She won’t be able to rely on him, he had always been weak with Sherlock, giving up to all his whims when he was a toddler, always cuddling and mothering him. She had had to step in then. She couldn’t have a pushover as an alpha son. It was unbecoming for their family.

  
She had obviously failed, she thought she had Sherlock firmly in her hand but it didn’t seem like she would be able to take control of the situation as easily as she had first thought. She would have to think and plot something.

“Mycroft! You will have to speak to your brother! And make him see reason! It will affect you too, you have a promising career in the government, don’t let him jeopardise your chance!”

“Mummy. I haven’t made Sherlock do anything since he was 4 years old” the older brother said, seemingly bored.

“You have a brain and power. You can think of something. I will count on you to help me to bring some sense into your stupid brother. Or there will be repercussions!”  
Siger tried one more time to calm her by putting his hand on her shoulder. But she couldn’t allow it. He had betrayed her before, she had learnt the hard way that being an alpha/omega couple wasn’t a guarantee of happiness and blissful married life. She had been naïve once. But she had hardened. Her reputation was the only thing she had been able to preserve; she would do everything to keep it that way. Sherlock should have followed her lead. Accept what was expected and make the best of it.

“Don’t touch me Siger. You’re too soft. Sherlock daughter is our heir; she can’t stay away from us and the education we can provide too long. And Sherlock is the alpha, the image of our family. If his little… affair with that alpha was to become known, it will ruin us all. I won’t allow it!”

“Violet, what if Sherlock loves that alpha? He may make him happy…” Siger tried to argue.

“Feelings? YOU are talking about feelings to ME?” she yelled. Violet went back to many years before, when she had just married and bonded Siger. He was a handsome omega then, she had thought she was lucky in their arranged marriage, it could have been worse. She even thought she was in love. But it was before she learnt about Siger’s secret relationship with a woman beta the first years of their joining. It had been a cold awakening. Something had broken inside her then. Oh, Siger had tried to make amends, but she never would be able to trust him again. She could not divorce him, it wasn’t an option then, all she could do was to save the appearance of a happy and fulfilled alpha/omega bonded life. She had shared Siger’s heat but allowed nothing else.

“Violet, please, Sherlock isn’t responsible for my mistakes”

“It’s not about you!” spat Violet.

“What are you talking about?” Mycroft asked, visibly curious.

“It’s not important,” Violet interrupted, “I will talk to you later about what I want you to do about Sherlock's little rebellion.”

Violet exited the room in a fashion so similar to her youngest son's. Deep inside, Violet knew she had become bitter. But she had been this way for too long. She didn’t know how to be different. She was a Holmes before anything else all her life, she couldn’t be any different.  
She was still the alpha dominant, she would make Sherlock come back and if he was hurt while doing it, he would survive. After all, she had, and he was her son.


	5. Christmas Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in July :P

**John's POV**

  
Some days later, John and Leanna were doing the shopping while Sherlock was experimenting at the morgue. They hadn’t yet talked to her about John’s future child, they thought it was too soon and preferred to wait after the 1st semester of Sarah’s pregnancy passed. It would be a high-risk pregnancy, they didn’t want to have to explain an eventual miscarriage to the innocent little girl.

  
Leanna was more and more talkative, she had thrived during the 6 months she lived with him at Baker Street. John felt proud of his little elf, she had insisted about the costume this morning,

“John, it is Christmas soon, I want to be an elf and help Father Christmas!”

Taking care of her was a delight and one of the perks of having met Sherlock.  
She was really cute in her costume. She had a green coat with big red buttons, red trousers with candy-stripped red socks and an adorable pointy hat. It was a gift from Molly who was now living in London and came to babysit Leanna regularly. She had been so excited, and, with Sherlock gone, he didn’t feel like disappointing her and telling her no.  
They were going to shop for new Christmas decorations, John had nothing and he wanted Leanna’s first Christmas at Baker Street to be fairy-tale like. He had a very funny argument with Sherlock about introducing Santa to the little girl.

“John, I am trying to develop Leanna’s scientist mind! Santa is a completely absurd concept that had been invented by multinational industries to increase mass consumption!”

“Sherlock. She is three! Christmas is more than gift giving, it’s family time and love and magic! You don’t want to deprive her of all that!”

“…It’s not about depriving! It’s just…so unbelievable! How Santa could possibly visit all the houses of the world, in one single night!”

“Love, you’re overthinking again. She doesn’t care, it’s just magic, that’s the trick, no explanation needed.” John had laughed at Sherlock sceptical face. The detective had given up about telling the truth about Santa after seeing Leanna’s joy when Molly had given her the costume.

“Okay you won, but if Leanna asks me if Santa is real, I won’t lie to her…”  
John had kissed him stupid that night. He was so full of love for this man who was willing to bend his mind and principles for his little girl’s well-being. John couldn’t be more smitten and he wanted it to be known.

So here he was in a shop full of sparkles and glitter to buy what he needed to make their flat the new branch of Santa‘s workshop. John kept Leanna’s hand but with all the things to see, he let her go for one minute to choose between two big stocking.

“Leanna, what do you prefer, red or …” She wasn’t there. John felt his heart stop. He frantically looked around him, 1 minute, she had been out of his sight 1 minute, she couldn’t be too far.

“Leanna!!! Leanna, where are you?” John began to run in the store, searching for green and red, asking people that he crossed if they had seen a little girl in an elf costume. The anguish was more and more intense, he was panicking, where was she, god, please, make her be safe and not in some psychopath’s hands!  
Finally, he saw her with a woman in front of candy stick, “Leanna! Here you are! I told you to stay beside me!” John was so relieved he couldn’t muster the energy to be angry. She was here, she was safe, that’s all that mattered!

“Oh, here is your father!” The lady said.

“He’s not my father, he is My John” Leanna responded very seriously, before John took her in his arms and snuggled against him. “I am sorry, I just wanted to see the big candy.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re fine, that’s all I need” John whispered in his little mouse’s dark curls. He looked at the lady who had kindly taken care of the little girl, “Thank you, I was so worried when I turned around and she was gone. I thought I would go insane.”

“I understand, I have a child the same age, they are small, but can go so far in such a short time, when I saw her alone, I suspected she had parents not far looking for her. I am sorry, I thought you were her father, she smells a little like you…”

“Yeah, thank you again. I live with her and her father” John felt obliged to explain. Seeing a little suspicion in her eyes, John suddenly felt dreadful, he had no way to prove Leanna was with him and if the lady wanted, she could make a scene…

“My John, can we buy the candy canes to decorate the tree?”

“Of course, love, go and choose the ones you want.”  
John saw the Good Samaritan relax in front of the obvious ease of Leanna with the alpha, “Have a good day mister.”  
John and Leanna finished their shopping for Christmas without any other incident. John had been more vigilant and told the smart little girl to go to the shop’s counter if she lost him and ask for him using the microphone.

 

They came back home with lots of Christmas decorations and a tree that was to be delivered the day after. Sherlock was already home and he needed only a few seconds to see that something had happened. It was something John really appreciated, he didn’t need to say anything, Sherlock already knew they needed to talk later.  
John kissed his boyfriend hello. He had been a little hesitant first to kiss Sherlock in front of Leanna but her father had not had such reservations. “She must get used to seeing us together John, we told her we were, she won’t understand otherwise!”

“But, aren’t you worried she will speak about it outside the flat? She could out us…” John worried.

“I still have my beta persona when outside Baker Street, and the risk is minimal while she doesn’t go to preschool.”  
And that had been the end of the discussion.  
John saw Sherlock trying to hide his smile seeing all they had bought. It was cute how Sherlock still tried to be somehow a Grinch but made a very bad job at it.

“Did you like your day with John, little lioness? I see you are wearing your elf clothes”

“YES!!! We found a lot of Santa’s accessories, see, I chose myself the stockings where I will have my gifts! I will work with Santa and be a real elf!”

“Oh, that’s great!”

“And I met a nice lady at the shop. She helped me with the socks.”

“Lady? Whose lady?” John saw first sign of Sherlock’s jealousy in his tone. It was more endearing than upsetting for him.

“Our little elf thought it was a good idea to explore the shop alone, luckily, a lady kept her with her when she saw her alone. She worried me sick!” John explained.

“Leanna! You know you must not wander alone!” Sherlock scolded. He was probably already imagining all the scenario that could have happened, and the way it could have ended very badly.

“I am sorry” Leanna contrite face was as lethal as big eye’s kitten. Sherlock and John quickly cuddle her and after repeating her the rules, let her play with all the new purchases.

“So John, there is more about this incident, I can tell.” Sherlock began, eyes piercing.

“How do you know?” John was always curious about how the detective made his deduction.

“You were very protective of her tonight, and you let very powerful scent on her, something threatened her, more than just her wandering in the shop. Tell me.”

“Amazing, as usual. Yes, you’re right. The lady was suspicious of me because Leanna told her I wasn’t her father but her John. And I realised I couldn’t prove my relation to her. She could have called the police and the social service could have been involved next and it could have been very difficult for us. Our relationship could have become public then, and god knows what it would mean for Leanna…”

“I see… Your concerns are valid, I’m afraid…” Sherlock thought hard and added “She called you my John?”

“Yes. Why?”

“John, I’ve been thinking about it for several days… I think it’s time I talk to you about it. I think…I think it’s time we give you a clear place in Leanna’s life. You’re already her caregiver, and my partner…And we intend to keep it this way…And Janine won’t ever be part of her life again…so I think you should… you should be her second parental figure. It’s important for a child, I read, to have several role models while growing up. And you are obviously already one for her. You feel protective of her, you love her. Why not make it more…official?”

John felt a wave of very powerful and mixed feelings overwhelming him. Sherlock was asking him to become a parental figure. Not an uncle or a godfather, no. It was…big…And something he wanted, he realised. He wanted to be that for Leanna, he wanted to raise her with Sherlock and be responsible for her.

“Yes.” John blurted, “That…hmm, that would be… good” God, he wasn’t more eloquent than Sherlock when overwhelmed by his feelings.

“You’re sure? I just wanted to ask you, and let you sometimes to think about it. It’s important, you have to be sure before we speak about it with Leanna. There is no going back. And if we… if we were to separate, you will still be her other guardian. I intend to ask Mycroft to design adoptive papers for you to sign.”

“That’s…That would be a big service from Mycroft… If you’re sure, I am too Sherlock. You’re right; I am already very involved with Leanna growing-up. And…And I really want it, I want to be a father to her too, I want to raise her with you and I don’t ever want to feel threatened about my place in her life. I will sign those papers Sherlock. I don’t need to think longer about it.”

“John.” Sherlock took him in his arms in a powerful hug. Obviously, it was something that had worried Sherlock, John could feel him relax against him.  
They will need to have a conversation with their little girl tomorrow.  
Leanna was very excited by all the shopping and new things, they spent forever trying to get her to fall asleep and it had been Sherlock’s magic violin which had finally put an end to the overexcited little girl’s night.

That night, Sherlock had been the one making love to him, there wasn’t any other word to describe what they did. He loved it, when Sherlock took control and made him beg from pleasure. No one else has ever find all the right place to tease him, the genius has even found erogenous zones he didn’t even know about like the back of his neck.  
They hadn’t really talked about sex yet, about what they were comfortable doing or trying… John didn’t know how to start talking about it. So far they had let mostly their instincts run even if John felt like he was always controlling himself, assessing Sherlock reactions to be sure he liked what John did. He was afraid of what he could do if he lost all restraint. He had dreamt about burying himself, deep inside Sherlock, of taking him completely and not so gently. Sherlock couldn’t want that too. It was so far from what his alpha’s instinct would urge him to do. To submit was not in Sherlock’s temperament…Even if he seemed to love when John was protective of him, it couldn’t go as far as accepting to be mounted, wasn’t it?

John tried to think about letting Sherlock do that to him…He had to admit the thought wasn’t repulsive at all… But he was also scared. Sherlock was well endowed. And the detective wasn’t used to sexual congress, he only had sexual intercourse with Janine when they were in heat and so drugged by hormones Sherlock must have had very few recollections of those times. Their attempt at… penetrative sex could become a disaster very easily with him seriously injured and Sherlock scarred for life about intercourse.  
Nope, too soon to let Sherlock try anything involving his ass, but John was nothing if knowledgeable and creative. He encouraged Sherlock to get behind him, on their right side so that his shoulder wouldn’t bear too much weight. John sent his dominant hand in a mission: find Sherlock’s cock and put it between his thighs.

“Hu…Intercrural sex…Jooohn, you, you are the genius!” Sherlock moaned against John’s ear.  
Well, he may have under evaluated Sherlock’s knowledge about sex if he knew that! But John was too occupied by what Sherlock was doing to him to think further.  
The tall man had entirely plastered himself against John’s backside, his mouth had found one more time this delicious zone on his neck, where he would be bitten if he was an omega. One hand was maintaining him while the other travelled from one nipple to the other before going south…

“Sherlock! Oh my god! Don’t…don’t stop!  
John felt himself finally surrendering to the pleasure, Sherlock’s shaft was sliding against his while the big musician’s hand made a warm hole for their cocks to slide against. Sherlock’s rhythm increased, John could feel him undulate and pressed against back while he whispered in his ears.

“John, my John, I want you! You’re wonderful, so good! John! My alpha, so so good”

“Sherlock! Love… I love you! John felt his partner rhythm increased again and becoming more and more erratic. He had his face buried in John’s neck until he finally groaned and stilled against him. When John felt Sherlock’s orgasm, he was coming too, falling freely as he knew Sherlock would be there to help him land...  
When he came back from the endorphins high, his brain made sense of what Sherlock was whispering against him, “John, my love, mine, I love you, so much, John…” A sweet litany which made John’s inside transform to jelly. Sherlock wasn’t usually very vocal with his affection, so hearing him make a declaration, it was…exhilarating.

“Shhh, I love you too sweetheart, so much”, John turned over and took his love in his arms. They should clean up, but well, he didn’t care right now and before they knew it, they were asleep.

 

The day after, John had to go to work. Sarah was already here when he came. She was very pale, it seemed the morning sickness was still very potent. They were lots of patients, and John didn’t have time to talk with Sarah before his shift was over.

“Don’t worry about me John, go home, I am fine.” Sarah dismissed him when he came to see her.

“Okay, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to Baker Street for our Christmas party?”

“Oh, that’s nice of you to propose, but I don’t want to intrude…”

“Sarah, you won’t! There will be Mrs Hudson, my sister and her partner, Molly, Leanna’s nanny, very sweet and nice, I am sure you will like her. And, we are going to be a family. An unconventional one, but a family nonetheless.” John was grateful for Sarah thoughtfulness of his and Sherlock’s intimacy, but he wanted her to know she wouldn’t ever be a stranger at Baker Street.

“…Thank you. I…I don’t really have anything planned, so…yes, I will happily come.”

“Great! Phone me if you need anything!”

 

When he left, John felt some nurses’ eyes on him. He didn’t think Janine’s trial and what had happened between him and Sarah had filtered out yet, but rumours where already forming and spreading. In the medical circles, gossip was unavoidable, it would spread one day, it was inevitable. John wondered about finding work somewhere else…It would be very difficult for he and Sarah in few months, when the pregnancy will be noticeable. The scents will tell people all they needed to know about who impregnated her…  
They had a little time ahead but after the new year, they will need to think seriously about what they will tell to their co-workers and how to manage people’s judgments and expectations…  
But all those dark thoughts disappeared when he pushed 221B baker street door and Leanna jumped in his arms.

“Leanna! You must warn me when you do that! I could drop you!” John’s smile demented his words, he knew, but couldn’t help himself.

“My John can’t drop me!” the little girl said with so much confidence, it was humbling.  
The doctor exchanged a look with Sherlock, it was time.

“Leanna, let’s go sit on the sofa, we have something to ask you.”

“I didn’t eat the last cookie!” the little girl blurted.

“It’s not about the cookie and we are not going to talk about something bad, little mouse” John chuckled.

“Leanna, why do you call John, My John?” asked her father, bluntly.

“Because he is mine” she innocently answered, “You are my Papa and you are my John.”

Sherlock was beaming now, “That’s true, love, what do you think about finding a special word for your John?”  
Leanna thought hard about what her Sherlock told her and finally said, “Hmm, like Papa, but different?”

“Exactly!!! You are the smartest girl ever! John and I would like to propose Dad or Daddy, what do you think?”

“Daddy? I can call my John Daddy?” Leanna looked very excited by the new word. “Marco has a daddy too, I am happy I will have one too!” And she literally jumped to John and kissed him before hugging him using all the strength she had.  
John heart couldn’t be more full of love. Daddy, he will be a daddy for Leanna. Somehow, it was one of the greatest titles he had ever earned.


	6. Of biscuits and scans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are finally done and I can focus on this again. Thank you for your comments, they make us very happy.  
> This chapter has a lot of fluff, a little smut and a tiny bit of angst :D
> 
> no beta on this one. English is a second language for both of us, so bear with us please

  
**Sherlock's POV**

 

Sherlock couldn't stop thinking about his mother and her stupid expectations. He hadn't told John about meeting her to not ruin the Christmas mood for him or Leanna. John still sensed that something was wrong with him, but didn't mention it, for which Sherlock was glad. They had so  
much stuff to deal with already.

The research on Moriarty went way to slow, no-one from Sherlock's homeless network could give him information on the private detective's whereabouts or background and he didn't have the time to spend a lot of time to think about it. Cases were always time consuming, but Moriarty would be different, more difficult, more dangerous. He was intelligent enough to slip under the radar of both Scotland Yard and Mycroft. Sherlock wanted him in jail. He wanted to stop this man he had never met and that had tried to ruin his life and would not hesitate to destroy the lives of other, if the payment was right. To be brief, James Moriarty had to be stopped. Better today than tomorrow and Sherlock would be the one to do it.

“Papa?” Leanna yelled from the kitchen and Sherlock jumped up from his arm chair, all dark thoughts forgotten. His daughter knelt on a chair in front of the table and helped John and Mrs. Hudson with the Christmas biscuits. The whole flat was filled with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla and John was singing along with the horrible Christmas songs coming from the radio.

“Yes, my love?” Sherlock went to join them, nicking one of the biscuits from the plate on the kitchen counter. Mrs. Hudson slapped him on the fingers playfully.

“They are for the Christmas party, not for now. Even Leanna understands that concept.”

Sherlock smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, but they smell amazing and I had to test the quality.”

“Papa, can Molly come for Christmas?” Leanna was kneading the fresh dough, even if her small hands didn't really have an effect.

“We already asked her, little lioness. And she said she'll be happy to come.”

John, still singing, had just checked on the biscuits currently in the oven and was now coming over, taking Sherlock by the hands. They started moving slowly in the small kitchen, chest to chest, John's chin against Sherlock's shoulder, humming into the detective's ear. This wasn't really dancing, it was some ridiculous movement to even more ridiculous music but somehow everything became less preposterous when it involved John. Especially if said John had his arms wrapped around Sherlock's neck.

Behind him, he could hear Mrs. Hudson murmur something that sounded suspiciously like cute. Sherlock had never been called cute before.

They had danced at Clara's party almost four months ago. Sherlock always looked back to that moment fondly. It was the first time John had held him, pressed his body to the detective's and Sherlock had wished they had been alone back then, because it had felt so intimate, so.... private, just meant for them and not the random guests at the party.

“Hmm, John. We should stop dancing in front of other people,” he whispered, chin pressed to the top of John's head.

John giggled, pressing kisses to Sherlock's clothed shoulder. “Well, it's just that I don't want to dance with you, whenever we're alone. Not dressed, anyway.” They both giggled and Sherlock's hands travelled down to John's bum, squeezing it gently.

“Not in front of Leanna. I'm sure Mrs. Hudson wouldn't mind, but this isn't appropriate for a child.” The song ended and they parted, John looking after the biscuits again, Sherlock kissing Leanna's forehead before making his way to the bathroom.

“I'll take a shower. Lestrade wants to see me for a murder case later.” His family smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back.

In the bathroom he took of his clothes and stepped under the warm water. His thoughts soon began wandering. John. His handsome, perfect John, all warm and soft, hard and strong and oh... Sherlock could feel himself swelling. The thought of John inside of him, god, he wanted that. The alpha in him was meant to dominate, to take what he wanted and somehow that made the idea of John penetrating him even more alluring. Sherlock was an intellectual and he wasn't afraid of getting what he wanted, even if it went against his nature. And Sherlock wanted to be on his back with John's cock up his arse.  
He wasn't sure John would want Sherlock to fuck him, he was too much of an alpha. The dominant one. And for now, in their honeymoon phase, Sherlock was totally okay with that.  
His hand wandered down without him making the conscious decision to do so and he wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it slowly.  
Sherlock had touched himself like this before, right here in this shower cubicle, before he had known John felt the same lust and love Sherlock had for him. God, how lucky was he for this amazing man to fall in love with him. Was this okay, masturbating at the thought of one's boyfriend?

Faster. John's hand around him, John's name falling from his mouth.

A tap on the door.

“Sherlock, love?”

The detective froze. “Yes?”, he yelped, trying not to sound breathless or guilty.

“I thought maybe Leanna and I could pick you up from the yard later and go to that little Italian restaurant Sarah recommended. Angelo's I think.”

“Sounds great.”

“Good. We'll do that then.”

“John?”

“Yes, love?” He could barely hear John through the door and with the water running.

“I have to inform you that I am currently masturbating thinking of you.”

Silence. Then a soft laughter.

“You're going to kill me, Sherlock. You know I have to go back to the kitchen with that picture in my head now.”

“I am sorry, John. I thought you should know.” Sherlock's hand started moving again, he felt his orgasm close.

“It's okay. I'm sure you'll pay me back later tonight.” With that, the sound of John's steps moved away.

Moving his other hand down to first fumble his balls and then press a finger against his anus, Sherlock came, biting down on his lower lip to keep himself from screaming. God, he couldn't wait to have John inside him. He needed him there. He was curious and if nothing else adventurous…

 

 

**John's POV**

  
John was stressed, waiting in the white room for Sarah’s doctor appointment to start. There were Christmas ornaments and little Santa figurines everywhere, along with the baby photos on the wall. The 25th December was just a week from now.  
He really didn’t want to let Sarah alone with having to explain their particular situation. Some doctors were prejudiced against some unconventional pairing, but the doctor didn’t need to know about Sherlock real 2nd gender. They were seeing doctor Mirakian, he had good reputation, but you never knew how people will react…  
“John, please stay calm, you’re making me anxious!” scolded the young omega.  
“Sorry”  
Sherlock hadn’t come, he was on a case with Lestrade, but he wondered if it hadn’t been more convenient than anything. The detective was hiding something, John was sure of that. There were new worried lines on the face he knew by heart. He wanted to give him time to express his feelings, well he hoped so, he didn’t want to push his lover but only time will tell if it was the right choice.

“Ms Sarah Sawyer? Follow me to the office, please.”

John almost jumped from his seat. The gynaecologist was a middle aged male beta with a kind if tired smile.  
Once installed before the desk, Dr Mirakian asked, “So, you’re here for the 1st pregnancy appointment”, he looked at Sarah’s electronic medical record, “you’re 30 years old omega and it’s your 1st pregnancy, right? And you are?” He asked looking at John.

“Hmm, the biological father, I'm Dr John Watson, alpha.”

“Okay, I don’t see a bond mark, are you going to be present for the pregnancy?” The doctor’s eyes were frowning with suspicion.

“We shared a heat but it was an accident. John has another partner and I am single. I want to keep the baby and John will be there to help me as much as possible. As a friend and future dad. We won’t bond but he and his partner will help me raising the child.” Sarah said frankly and succinctly. But John could see that if she appeared calmed and self-assured, her hands were shaking on her lap.

They had agreed to not talk about the trial with Janine and the exact circumstances of the heat. Sarah didn’t want it to be written in her medical record. She didn’t want the stigmata of rape for her, John and the future baby. There had been articles about what happened, but noone needed to know it was them.

The gynaecologist was visibly surprised but soon found his composure again, “Alright. You know it’s not the ideal situation for a healthy pregnancy. It will be hard. The omega’s body is adapted to assured pregnancy while bonded. Your body will lack the hormonal input from a bonding bite and the presence of a mate. The risk of miscarriage is a lot higher.”

“We know all that, Dr Mirakian, we are doctors too.” John responded a little annoyed, “What advices do you have to increase our chance to conduct this pregnancy at terms?”

“I just wanted you to know they were risks for the pregnancy and the mother. Now, I will help you as much as I can. You will have enough hardship without me adding to them, I assure you I am not bigoted. Well, first, when was your last heat?”

They went through all the questionings and exams to assure the pregnancy and health of the carrier. John, seeing Dr Mirakian didn’t say anything derogative about them, no snide remarks, began to relax as did Sarah. The doctor predicted the delivery date between ends of July to early August, but as the pregnancy would be difficult, the chance of early deliverance was important.

The heavy morning sickness was normal, the hormonal imbalance and heavy changes her body was going through would be difficult as Sarah was not bonded and not living with the alpha.

“Okay”, the gynaecologist finally said, after 20 minutes, “now we will talk about what you will need to do because of your unusual situation. First, you will the scent of the alpha father. Dr Watson, I advise you let some of your clothes and scents to Dr Sawyer. It will soon be absolutely necessary. The alpha’s pheromones present in the scent will help the omega body to make the proper changes to accommodate the baby growth. It will be the only think that will help as you won’t have intercourse and exchange of bodyly fluids.”

John felt his face warmed, “I can do that”, John quickly added, “I will give some of my old scarfs to Sarah.”

“Next, you will need to be careful with your body, and I mean it” Dr Mirakian insisted looking intensely at Sarah, “to keep this foetus, you must stay away from too much stress and tiring shift. But most important of all, you must stay away from unbonded alphas. Your body is already going through many changes and it will be perturbed by any unbonded alpha’s scent if you stay in their presence too long. Your body could be triggered by the pheromone and provoke a miscarriage to make your womb available to a new potential mate.”

“Alright. I will be careful. I already ask to work part-time. And I have lots of vacation time to take if I feel tired, I will use it.” Sarah answered.

“Good. You have to prepare yourself, it won’t be easy. You will have lots of mood swings because of the hormones. If you have any pain, or questions don’t hesitate to call me, I registered you as high risk pregnancy, I will stay phone available for you all your pregnancy."

 

John came home a little relieve. They had made a good choice with Dr Mirakian, he had been very thorough in his advices and exam prescription to assure the health of the baby and mother. Sarah would have a complete check-up.

Now, he will have to explain everything to Sherlock. He had already left his scarf to Sarah when he had left her after the doctor’s appointment, but Sherlock should be warned that Sarah would have his scent on her. Especially as he would see her at their Christmas party. He dreaded a little how the detective would respond; he knew he wouldn’t take that kind of news very well…

John looked at his phone, he needed to speak to someone about all that went through his head, and who better than his big sister?

 

John came back to Baker Street smiling. His phone call with Harry had helped to calm the anxiety. She had confirmed she would come with Clara on the 24th and John had only then realized how much he wanted her to come. “And I want to know my niece better, won’t miss it for the world, little brother! We will go to Clara’s family for the New Year’s Eve anyway.” Harry hadn’t been surprised when John had told her about the plans of adopting Leanna soon, and he had felt her smile in her tone when she had congratulated him.

Talking about Sarah had been curiously easier after. Harry had been a little miffed he hadn’t told her about the forced heat earlier, but she understood his reason. She was sorry such a thing happened to them, John felt unbelievably relieved when his sister didn’t consider him irresponsible or a bad because he wanted to stay with Sherlock and Leanna.

He had only one secret left, Sherlock 2nd gender, but he felt it wasn’t something he should reveal just yet. With Janine's trial came the media frenzie, the less people knew, better were their chances to keep it a secret longer. He didn’t want to risk anyone making the link between Sherlock Holmes alpha and Sherlock Scott beta, living with Dr Watson. Sarah’s and John’s names had been kept secret from the Media, but who knew if there would be no leak in the future.

Sherlock was preoccupied with all this. He had seen the detective trying to find Moriarty and Moran without success so far. John wasn’t naïve, he knew it was worrying…But at the moment, it was Christmas and he didn’t want to think more about it. He would talk to Sherlock about it later, after the holidays.

When Leanna greeted him with “Daddy”, all his negative thoughts definitely disappeared. He would never tired from hearing that. Leanna too was still getting used to it because she over utilised the name. She would call him Daddy all the time, just for the pleasure of saying it, and John was certainly not discouraging her. It was cute and heart-warming.

 

 

**Sherlock's POV**

 

Leanna and Sherlock had just finished reading a book on the sofa when John came home. The detective got to his feet and wrapped himself around his partner before John had the chance to fully enter the flat. He buried his face in John's neck, taking in the comforting scent. His own scent was increasing, the alpha in him wanted to mark his property. He had spent the whole afternoon in anticipation, not being able to ignore the jealousy inside him. He knew John loved him. He knew Sarah's pregnancy was the result of a crime and not of love. Still, the thought of John being with the mother of his child right now made his heart ache.

John chuckled, pressing a kiss to Sherlock head and reaching out for Leanna, who had wrapped herself around the doctor's leg in a similar way her father had done it to John's upper body.'

“There you are, my favourite humans in the entire world.”

Sherlock loosened his grip so John could pick... their.... daughter up. Leanna snuggled into them both and it was a little uncomfortable for both the doctor and the detective, but neither of them was willing to give up their positions in favour of a cuddle in the doorway.

“How was it?” Sherlock murmured into John's neck.

“Exciting and scary. I want that child. We didn't plan for it, but now that it's there, I want it. But there's doubts, of course, everyone has those.”

Lifting his head, Sherlock pressed a kiss to the corner of John's mouth, as Leanna started, well, attempted to braid his hair. “I have no doubt that you will be a more than adequate father and I am sure Leanna agrees with me. The love you have for a child that is not yours, a child that you have known for six months, imagine how much you will love your own.”

“Hmm.” John smiled, temple pressed to Sherlock's chin as he looked at the little girl in his arms.

“Still can't believe it, even after hearing the heartbeat... its'… I can't really process it yet.”

“John have a kid?” Leanna looked surprised. They hadn't talked about the pregnancy with her yet, Sherlock wasn't sure how to bring up the topic. Well, now was as good as any moment. John seemed to think the same.

“Yes, love. My baby is growing inside Sarah's belly now.”

“When is it finished growing? When will it come out?”

“A month after your birthday, little mouse. Babies take a long time to get big enough to come out.”

“It can play with my toys. I have so many.” Leanna wiggled in John's arms and the doctor let her down to the floor where she immediately started collecting toys from the floor.

“She's amazing,” John whispered, pressing a kiss to the detective's lips in a kiss that turned into more than the peck it had been intended. Slowly, they parted, foreheads pressed together.

“Hi.” John's smile was so warm, it could have ended the ice age.

“Hello.” Sherlock's own voice sounded dark in his own ears.

“Look, Daddy. The baby can have my Teddy and half of my blocks and...”

John giggled, removing his arms from around Sherlock to walk towards the toddler. “Leanna, love, the baby won't be able to play with toys when it comes out, they will be too little for that. But I love that you want to share with your brother or sister.”

Brother or sister. The words hit Sherlock like a wall. He hadn't thought about this. Leanna would have a sibling. They would be a family of four, plus Sarah and maybe Sarah's future partner. John's baby would be loved by so many, even if its way into the world had been a horrible crime against the omega who carried it.

Sherlock got lost in his thoughts as Leanna and John prepared dinner and ate. He kissed the little one good night and went to bed himself as John read to Leanna until she fell asleep upstairs.  
Sherlock was near asleep when John crawled into bed next to him and he wrapped his arms around the doctor, holding him close. His mouth found John's neck, unable to resist pressing kisses to the warm skin.

“Hmm. That feels good, love.”

“You smell amazing. You taste even better.”

John chuckled, intertwining their fingers on his chest. “I don't want to ruin the mood, Sherlock, but I think we should talk.”

“We should.”

“The situation is less than perfect. I hate Janine and Moriarty for doing this to Sarah and I, and I want them both in jail for the rest of her life. But this child... I... it's probably ridiculous, but I... I want that. I want a child that is created from part of my DNA.”

“A very human trait. Everyone is programmed to reproduce and hand on the one DNA to the next generation.”

“Hmm, yes, it is, isn't it. I just wished the circumstances where different.”

“It would be easier if I were an omega and could carry your offspring.” Sherlock regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth and he regretted his harsh tone even more.  
John immediately turned around in Sherlock's arms to look at him. The kiss was a hard press of lips without any finesse.

“Love. My wonderful Sherlock. God, I … of course I have thought about a child with both our DNA before, but.... I love you. I love you so much. Every part of you. Being an alpha is part of your personality and I love your for it.”

Sherlock pressed John into the mattress, climbing onto him, wrapping himself around his doctor.

“We already have our little family and I'm so happy, Sherlock. So happy because Leanna and you are in my life. I wouldn't change it for the world.”

“I love you,” Sherlock simply said, lost for words for the first time in his life.

“You are amazing, Sherlock. And I know this is chaos right now. I know you worry about Moriarty and your wife and Leanna and the baby all at the same time. We will get through this, you know that, right?”

“Yes, John. Can you just hold me?”

Small kisses pressed to the top of his head, arms wrapped around his shoulders.  
“Of course.”

They lay in silence for a while, calm, as the world outside rushed and bustled around them. This was their save place and no one would be able to harm them as long as they stayed together and in 221 B Baker Street.


	7. The Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our beta reader is working on "Two growing hearts" right now, but this chapter wasn't beta read yet. We still uploaded it to keep our schedule, so you don't have to wait.  
> English is a second language for both of us, so bear with us please.

**John's POV**

 John woke up to a delicious smell; beside him the bed was empty and cold. He suddenly remembered which day it was. Christmas eve…John jumped out of the bed, there were so many things to do for the party in the evening. He hadn’t planned to sleep in.

He had some cooking to do and the living room had to be tidied and…His thoughts were abruptly stopped by the sight of Sherlock wearing an apron and…cooking…and smiling! “Who are you and what have you done to Sherlock Holmes!” John yelped.

“John! Did you sleep well?” Sherlock eluded.

“Sherlock! You’re cooking!” John just couldn’t believe the scene he was seeing.

“I am an accomplish chemist, John, I can figure out how to cook!”

“You posh git! And you nearly burning the kitchen when you moved in, what was that?” John laughed.

Sherlock blushed and looked back at what he was doing, “Just some…miscalculation…Don’t worry, I debriefed with Ms Hudson before, I should be able to conduct this to the optimal end…”

“You marvel, you practiced while I was working, didn’t you!” John went and kissed his ridiculous man. Sherlock grumbled something but kissed back.

Their guests would arrive early in the evening, they had time, especially if Sherlock attempts at cooking would turn out to be a succes. .. Sherlock cut right into the middle of his libidinous thoughts, “Don’t even think about it, Leanna woke up early today, she could come up from Mrs Hudson's with biscuits anytime, so don’t!”

“Spoil sport!” John bit at Sherlock’s eas in retaliation and laughed heartily when the man yelped.

“I wonder if Mrs. Hudson does anything else besides baking.”

Sherlock smiled at him. “I'm your personal pastry chef, not your housekeeper.”

John couldn’t speak anymore, too occupied with laughing and being happy. And effectively, his groping had to stop when Leanna came back with a bundle of mistletoe. She looked very proud.

“Nanna said to be a good Santa's elf, I have to encourage love and friendship!”

Oooh devious Ms Hudson! She was very good, he shouldn’t have believed for one second she would let it pass when he had rebuff her a few days ago about the mistletoe.

“Good morning little Elf, come with me, we will find a place to put it. Papa is cooking, we shouldn’t disturb him. Cooking is a science from what I have heard!”

John spent the rest of the morning finishing decorating and setting the table while Sherlock was cooking. They had found the perfect place for the mistletoe not far from the Christmas tree and Leanna started drawing again, stars and little Santas.

After a quick lunch, John opened all the windows, Sherlock had put his Beta’s scent today, but more days than not, he didn’t bother at home and the flat was full of his alpha’s scent. Sherlock had sad eyes when he looked at John. It wasn’t fair, he knew, but his sister and Clara didn’t know about Sherlock, and they had decided it should stay this way for the moment.

Moriarty was still hiding and Sebastian Moran had mysteriously disappeared too. Sherlock thought it wasn’t that much of a leap to think that Moriarty could have warned him and that they may be allied now. They had to be a little paranoid… This situation was very stressful for Sherlock, he didn’t like the idea of a nebulous threat… It was Christmas, John didn’t want the detective succumbing to a dark mood.

“Leanna, I think Papa needs a big hug from an elf, I heard they are magical!” John tried to cheer Sherlock’s up.

The little girl dutifully went on her father’s knees and hugged him strongly, “Papa, why do you hide your scent today?”

Shit. John’s internally screamed in his head. His idea to keep Sherlock out of any dark thoughts had come back to bite him.

“Oh, I know”, Leanna suddenly exclaimed, “You are Santa’s spy and you're in disguise! Right Papa?”

Sherlock smiled seeing the excited face of his daughter, “Nicely observed, you are a very good junior detective, already!” He complimented, “I am proud you noticed I'm in disguised today! But shush, it’s a secret! Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course! I will not tell!”

John got close to them, one arms around Leanna while the other came protectively around Sherlock’s back. “It’s our little secret.” They stayed like this hugging each other a few minute before Leanna began to fell asleep in her father's arms.

Sherlock put her in her bed for a nap. John couldn’t let the melancholy settled, he went to their room and took one of the present he wanted to give to Sherlock. He felt a curious mix of excitement and apprehension about his mate’s reaction to his gift. It wasn’t much but he hoped it would keep Sherlock’s mind away from his gender deception and Moriarty’s case. And that he, well…wouldn’t feel it was too romantic or cheesy of him… Oh great, now he was beginning to have second thoughts…Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea…But when Harry had shown it to him, he had thought it would be a good gift for Sherlock…

The detective came back from Leanna’s room before he could hide the gift. No turning back now.  
“What are you doing John? Are we not waiting tonight to orchestrate the fake Santa’s gift giving miracle?” How could Sherlock managed to sound so sarcastic and charming at the same time?

“Sherlock…It’s just…something I wanted to give you…You don’t…have to accept it…Just…well…”

“John, you’re rambling. Just give it to me, I am sure I will like it.” Sherlock’s smile was already a nice reward for John even if it was at his own expanse.

The tall man quickly and efficiently unwrapped his gift, with a soft and curious expression. When he saw what it was, he suddenly froze with big and wide eyes. After one long and agonising minute for John, Sherlock finally seemed to have his voice back.

“John…It’s…How…When?” He whispered.

“I know it’s not much, but if find it…” John tried to defend himself but Sherlock interrupted him,

“Perfect! John, this photo is…perfect…I love it! Thank you!” And Sherlock enthusiastically kissed him before retreating and looking at his gift again.

It was photography of Sherlock and John dancing together a few month ago at Clara’s birthday party. They were both looking at each other with love and tenderness, smiling. When John had seen the photography, he had wondered how Sherlock hadn’t deduced his love right away back then. He was obviously smitten on this photo…and Sherlock seemed…content, at peace, John understood now what Harry had found them so obvious.

Suddenly, he wanted to see that face again, all for him, lost in music, in his arms, everything else on hold for as long as the song lasted… Bloody hell, Sherlock was right, he was a romantic too! Whatever, he quickly opened his laptop and searched for a slow music.

“Sherlock, would you do me a favour and dance with me?”

Sherlock seemed shocked by the sudden soft music resonating, “John, you will wake up Leanna.”  
“She won’t. The doors are closed and the baby phone is on. Dance with me? Please?”

John wasn’t particularly fond of dancing. But right now? He couldn’t think of a better thing to do!  
Finally, Sherlock took his hand, a shy smile on his face. Sherlock loved to dance he remembered.  
Step by step, John slide from trying to lead to nestling against Sherlock’s waist his face buried in his long neck, feeling protected by those strong arms around him. God, he never wanted to leave! Song after song, they stayed glued together, slowly moving, didn’t really take the music rhythm into consideration. Happy. After a while, John hadn’t a clue how long they had been more or less dancing when Sherlock bend and took his mouth.

It was a sweet kiss, demanding but not in a sexual way. John felt like melting into the embrace, answering eagerly to each stroke of lips and tongue. Sherlock was going to become the best kisser John had ever known (John Watson was a lucky bastard). Well, he had a good teacher…

But as if Sherlock knew his thoughts, Sherlock put one hand at the back of his head to improve the angle even more and John’s mind went blank, nothing left to think about except for the feeling of Sherlock against him.

After a while, Sherlock reluctantly released him. “We must finish the preparation. Molly and the others will be here soon…”

“Since when are you the reasonable one?” John joked, still dazed by this intense snog.

 

**Leanna's POV**

Leanna was excited. She had some recollection of big parties in her ancient big house, where her Grandma lived, but she had been banned from all festivities, her Mama had told her she was too small to celebrate with all the grown ups. Today, she would eat with everyone and Daddy had promised she would be able to play in the room with the guests.

“Daddy, will Molly play with me?”

“If you ask nicely, I am sure Molly will play with you. And my sister Harry and her mate Clare will be there. She is your... aunt now, I guess.” John, no Daddy said with a smile.

Leanna beamed. Her friend Marco always talked about his family, now she was able to talk about hers too. She went and began a new drawing, she wanting to give something to Santa to thank him for his gifts. Her fathers were in the kitchen whisperings and giggling. Leanna was happy to see her Papa laughing; she had been used to a father a lot more reserved with showing his affection. She liked the changes even if she didn’t remember her life before Baker Street very well, she still thought sometimes about Mother and Granddad and Grandma. She felt her Papa's reluctance to speak about it, so she didn’t often ask about it.

Her painted was progressing well, she had drawn Daddy and Papa and herself in Baker Street, the three of them standing aorund a big tree.

Daddy was very impressed with her drawings, he had said something about how she held the pen well and was very precocious when it came to perspectives. It felt good to hear John felicitation's whenever she drew something. She wasn’t used to it. Papa always told her when it was good, but she craved positive feedback, she had tried so hard to have Mother’s attention and affection before, without any success. She needed John's, Daddy’s encouragement. Her heart felt so much warmer when he told her how brilliant she was. The fear to disappoint was always here, but much less than before. Daddy always took time to listen to her, and when he couldn’t, he always explained why. He had never dismissed her.

“Daddy, look what I made!”

“Show me, little mouse, oh, is that us? It’s beautiful! Look Sherlock!” Leanna watched as her fathers examined her painting and she felt proud. And loved. And she never wanted anything to change.

“Santa will definitely love your gift!” Papa exclaimed. Daddy was looking at him with a big smile, it was one of the thing she had first liked about the doctor. He treated her father with kind words. She remembered that before, Mother or Grandma were often angry when talking to her Papa, she didn’t like it.

“Come with me, little lioness, time to change and make you even more pretty for the party.”  
She followed her Papa. She had chosen to wear her red dress with glitter and fluffy tulle.

Molly arrived first and soon after everyone else. Lenna was a little shy at first, she wasn't used to so many people.  
But soon, excitement and the joyous spirit made her forget all her reservation.  
“Leanna, you remember Harry? My sister? We went to Clara’s birthday party last summer, she's Harry's mate. Clara will join us later, after she's finished with work.”

“I remember you, but you’ve grown so much! You can call me aunty if you want!” Harry was smiling, and Leanna did remember that day. She had lots of fun running and playing with the other children.

Aunty Harry had helped to make her feel at ease, she was cool and Leanna liked her smile. Leanna loved smiling people. Harry gave her a new drawing book with scenting colour pens. But before she could use her gift, the doorbell rang.

“Leanna, this is my friend from work, Sarah. She is a doctor like me.” Daddy introduced her a lady with brown hair and a kind smile. She felt really intimidated, she didn’t know why.

“Hi, you are so pretty in your dress! You know your daddy talks about you all the time at work! He told me you are already a very good doctor in training.” Sarah cooed.  
Leanna felt a blush warming her cheeks and tried to hide behind her daddy’s leg. She could guess John wanted them to get along, and it made her shyer.

“Don’t hide little mouse, I promise she is great!” Daddy tried to mollify her, but she just wanted to hide and feel protected in his arms. John didn’t betray her faith and took her right in his arms, letting her cuddle and take her fill of reassurance.

“How do you feel Sarah? Any problems with finding the place?” John made conversation.  
“Absolutely not, you have a great flat, John, I see what you meant about its typical English homey feeling. And it’s very central!”

“Thank you! Let me introduce you to Molly. She is Leanna’s nanny and she likes the same author you talk about all the time and that I don’t seem to be able to remember the name” John teased.

“Nice to meet you! You have a beautiful dress!” Sarah greeted warmly, “And don’t listen to John, he just tries to hide the fact he is a little bit a dork himself!”

Molly blushed at the compliment, “Thank you… You’re very elegant too…”

“Daddy is very clever!” Leanna felt obliged to defend her daddy’s.

“I was teasing your dad, don’t worry I know he is very clever, and very kind” Sarah immediately explained, “I was joking.”

“Oh. Alright then.”  
“You want to play with me, Leanna? While your daddy speaks with his sister?” Molly proposed, seeing Sherlock and Harry animated discussion.

“Yes! I want to play doctor!” Leanna was very enthusiastic, Molly was always very good at playing pretend-  
“Can I play with you?” Sarah asked.

Leanna thought about it, “Okay, you are the nurse and Molly is the very sick patient!”

“Oh, I see I am no longer needed here!” John said laughing, “I am letting you girls play!”

Leanna watched him as he joned aunty Harry's and Papa's discussion, but her attention quickly moved back to her play. Sarah and Molly were very good at playing and following instruction, all Leanna’s shyness and apprehension disappeared completely.

 

Everyone was laughing, even Papa. He stayed very close to Daddy, which was good. She liked to see them close, it meant they could stay a family. Papa wasn’t close to Mother and they left.  
She spent the dinner playing and sitting on the laps of different peoples. Here with Daddy, she could eat whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, which hadn't been possible when they were living with Mother.

Uncle Mycroft came for the dessert, a big cake Papa was secretly very proud of making. She had loved experimenting with the sugar and the decorations for the last weeks.

“Mycroft, how convenient of you to come now!” Papa sneered, “Here, I save for you the biggest piece!”

“Uncle My, look at my drawing! Here, and look I made that!” Leanna took her uncle by the hand and gave him a thorough tour of all the living room. Uncle My was a little stiff but she was used to that behaviour from him, she wasn’t intimidate by it anymore. And after some time, he was truly smiling to her, it was alright then and she enthusiastically gave one of her favourite book to him.

“Read it to me, uncle My? Please?”

“…Of course.”

“With the voices!” Leanna added.

“Voices?!” Mycroft was suddenly a lot paler, a face Leanna was not used to see.

“Yes! They have all different voices” Uncle My was not always very bright but she would make sure he understood how to do it right.

“See that,” John whispered, “our daughter is training your brother for future babysitting”

“She may succeed where I failed, she could become our ultimate weapon to control the British government.” Sherlock said, grinning.

“Don’t listen to your fathers Leanna, come with me, I will read it to you properly” Uncle My was not very good with the voices but Leanna thank him and praised him for his very serious effort.

 

**John's POV**

 

John had a big smile on his face while quickly tidying up before going to bed. The Christmas party had been a success; he thought everyone had spent a great time. Some more than others. The thought made him smirk, Sarah and Molly had quickly hit it off, they had lots of common interest and the usually shy and discrete Molly had been smiling and speaking enthusiastically the whole evening.  
He had observed the pair of them while they were discussing with his sister. Maybe they could become good friends. He found it reassuring that all the people around Leanna learnt to appreciate each other. They all were his pack now. That they could be all friends would be the icing on the cake!

Harry and Sherlock were arguing, when John had gotten to them. It was surprising, they had a cordial relationship at Clara’s birthday party. “What’s the problem”, he asked.

“Harry has lost her job.” Sherlock said in a flat tone.

“No! well…Yes but I resigned! It’s not the same!” Harry defended herself.

“What? When? Why didn’t you tell me!” John was astonished by the news, he had believed Harry’s job was secure, she had told him she liked the job it.

“I…I couldn’t tell you. You had your own problems…”

“You didn’t tell Clara.” Sherlock affirmed with narrowed eyes.

“…Damn, it's scary to be the one under the deductive's focus.” she tried to joke, “I…I was waiting for the right time, Christmas is not the good time for this kind of news!”

“…Why? What happened? I thought you liked your job?” John finally asked, still under shock. “Why you didn’t tell me! No more secret, that’s what we said!”

“It wasn’t a secret! I was just not telling… just…yet!”

“You’re co-workers learnt about your relationship with an alpha. No one of them did understabdand rumours ran wild. You didn’t support the slide remarks and whisperings…oh! It was more than that! You were ostracized…

Sherlock suddenly stopped his deduction, “You should tell Clara when she arrives, you need to tell her, and let her do something for you.”

“You’re a beta like me! You know that Clara will go berserk when she finds out. John, what would you do if you knew that someone was… being mean and insulted Sherlock, telling him he was nothing more than a slut, tempting a good alpha, someone who didn’t know his place, just a whore for…” Harry was brutally interrupted by John growled.

“Stop! I would…have a serious conversation with…those…people” John was livid.

“He would maim them”, Sherlock said with a smirk, “maybe not permanently.”

“See!” Harry exclaimed, “I don’t want to cause any problem to Clara! And I didn’t like that job that much! I will find something else soon!”

“Harry! That’s not a good solution!” Right on cue, Clara entered in the flat with Mrs Hudson.

“Clara knows something is not right” Sherlock affirmed a few seconds later, “You should tell her, she will support you, that her privilege as your partner to be here for you.”

“I…I don’t know how to tell her…I don’t want to disappoint her…” Harry admitted while chewing her lips and running her hands trough her hair.

“Go see her and explained what happened and why you made this choice. She won’t be mad, I promise.” Sherlock said with his most assured voice. It seemed to work because Harry went to Clara, kissed her and took her to the kitchen for a private conversation.

Sherlock predictions were exact; Clara didn’t get mad at Harry and stayed the whole evening very close, showing her protective side.. John thought they were cute together. He would need to talk to Clara and Sherlock later about this situation, he didn’t want to overstep on Clara’s territory, but somethings had to be done about those ex co-workers of Harry's

He had had another meaningful conversation with his sister much later in the evening, while Sherlock was occupied to tease his brother and Clara was in a deep conversation with Sarah and Molly.

“Are you really okay, little brother?”

“Yes? Why are you asking me that?” John just didn’t understand what made her ask that suddenly.

“You and Sarah and Sherlock…It’s not an easy balancing your alpha’s instinct about her pregnancy and your feelings for your dashing mate…”

“Dashing? Really? Should I worry?” John tried to joke. But she was right, as usual… Smelling Sarah’s pregnancy was…difficult…He had impulses, he wanted to protect her, take care of her needs, be near. He had stopped himself smelling her more profoundly several times. He knew it was normal, a biological imperative all alphas felt with their pregnant omega. Except she wasn’t his. He didn’t want her to be. And even more important, he didn’t want Sherlock feeling insecure or threaten in their relationship. But he wanted that baby. All those contradictive feelings were at war inside him, not a very comfortable situation to be in.

“I saw you, John, you are watching Sarah intensely. And if I did, don’t delude yourself, Sherlock did too! Why do you think he hasn’t left your side until now? Must be hard for both of you… I just wanted to know if…you were okay, you and Sherlock.” Harry tentatively explained.

“…We are okay. Really. Sherlock is wonderful, I think he is… it, you know, love of my life and all that… Oh my god, listen to me! I am completely, utterly mad for him. And I know it can’t be… easy for him. He is very…protective of me too.”  
“Good! I had to ask. Especially after you and Sherlock questioned me about my job and Clara!”  
They had joked and talked about lighter subject next. Sherlock has soon come back to them, and as Harry had anticipated, he went right next to him, a protective and possessive arm around John’s shoulders.

 

John abruptly came out of his deep thoughts when he felt the ghost of kiss on his neck, quickly followed by others, more intense and absolutely not timid.

“Hmm, what have I done to deserve this attention” John moaned, letting go the dishes and accepting the embrace, his head falling backward against Sherlock shoulder to give him better access to his neck. His neck which became so sensitive after all the attention the detective gave it.

“Mistletoe, John, can’t ignore tradition, it’s bad luck Mrs Hudson said.” Sherlock had disconnected the mistletoe next to the tree and was now holding it just above them.

John felt the laugh bubbling inside him until he couldn’t contain it. Sherlock, his silly, silly man. God, how he loved him!

“I suppose Leanna is finally asleep, then?”

“Obviously, John. She was quite excited about Santa, but exhaustion finally won”

John turned around to thoroughly snog his lovely man. The mistletoe had been the witness of many kisses that night. Some shy on the cheek, others more heated had involved lips and tongues. It had been one of Leanna great pleasure that night to yell KISS! Each time two peoples were under the mistletoe. Molly and Sarah had been the first to comply to the tradition. John was about to tell it wasn’t necessary when Molly had kissed Sarah on the cheek. Poor Molly had blushed, as red as a tomato, but she had had the courage. John promised himself to never dismiss Molly as too shy, she would become an important part of his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was completely written by ember88. Leave her some love <3 
> 
> vany aka Strange_Johnlock


	8. Sex Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the smut :D

**John's POV**

  
John suddenly found himself on an isolated beach. Behind him a green and luxurious forest, in front of him, nothing but sea. No trace of human life. John paced a bit and quickly realized it was an island. He had no mobile phone, no way to contact Sherlock. John felt anxious, he was panicking. How will he be able to get out of here?  
Finally, John’s survival instinct kicked in. He was a soldier, he knew how to survive. First water, the green forest indicated that there had to be freshwater somewhere. John entered the forest all his senses in alert. Soon, he heard a waterfall and followed the sound.

  
He found a beautiful waterfall with a natural pool. The water was blue lagoon. John felt a big relief, finding this perfect place, like a small paradise. But as he came closer, his heartbeat increased in shock. He wasn’t alone. There was someone…under the waterfall …

  
Oh god… It was a very… very… naked man.

  
“Sherlock” John whispered.

  
The man seemed to hear him in spite of the waterfall noise. He turned around and John felt struck down by the intensity in Sherlock’s eyes.

“John, you’re finally here. Come.”

  
John’s clothes disappeared, who needed clothes? John reached Sherlock in the centre of the pool. The water’s temperature was perfect and not very deep but he didn’t care, all his attention focused on the man. He didn’t question why he was here, didn’t want to talk. At. All. Sherlock was handsome, John watched the water falling from his curls with rapturous eyes, he could almost taste it.

  
“John” God, that deep voice, it was sinful. John finally had his hands on the beautiful dripping body, his fingers travelled on Sherlock’s chest and finally finding their favourite place in that luscious hair. And now, he could think of nothing else than kissing and testing and ravishing.

  
“John” He could feel the grave sound reverberate in his neck, oh what he would do to the man… Some more small kisses and rubbing…

  
“John, John wake up”

  
John was suddenly in his bed, no waterfall but still a naked man… that he had been unconsciously molesting in his sleep.

“What?”

  
“John, not that I am complaining, really, but Leanna will very soon wake up and come to our room, and well…we are quite…too much…worked up…for a little girl right now.”

“Oh my god! I am sorry!”

  
“Oh, I am not. Sorry that is. I was quite enjoying your…attention…But it’s the morning now and Leanna will soon want to open her gifts.”

  
And right on cue, the little girl appeared at their door, a big excited smile on her face.

  
“Papa! Daddy! Santa came!!! There are many gifts under the tree!!! Can we open them? Please!!!!”

  
John shut his eyes. And quickly rolled over to free Sherlock still under him. “Yes, love, you should go look at them, we are… coming soon!”

  
He could feel Sherlock quietly laughing beside him, “That’s not funny Sherlock!” John admonished after Leanna fled to the living room.

  
“Coming John, coming indeed” and Sherlock was laughing harder.

  
“Git! You’re not helping! I am in a serious…situation here!”

  
“Need some…help down there?” Sherlock whispered seductively in his ears.

  
“Sherlock!” he moaned, “Leanna is just next door” he tried to faintly protest.

  
“Then you must be quiet, I know I can make you come in less than a minute.”

  
“Show off!” But Sherlock mouth travel to more interesting area and John put the cushion on his face to muffled his moans. And as promised, Sherlock quickly and efficiently brought him off, his mind completed blanked by the powerful orgasm that was rolling inside him.

  
A few second later, John came back to his senses to watch Sherlock licked him clean. The sight could almost made him hard again. “Sherlock, come here” and kissed him tenderly, tasting himself on those lips, “Do you want me to…return the favour?” he tried seductively.

  
“Thank you John, but I prefer to wait, watching you was enough for the moment. And I can control my transport!”

  
Sherlock quickly left the bed, but not fast enough to avoid the cushion flying. John was a sniper, his aim was always accurate, “Git!”

  
And it was laughing and happy that they came in the living room to see Leanna.

  
“Daddy! Can I open them?” Leanna could already read names and had made piles for each of them.

  
“Of course, which one do you want to open first?”

  
“The big one!!!” Leanna took the biggest gift, and tore the wrapping off.

  
“A chemistry set!!!” She squeaked, “Like Papa!”

  
John’s heart was warm with love and affection. Leanna’s enthusiasm was infectious and he took one of the presents and gave it to Sherlock, “This one is for you, love.”  
Sherlock carefully unwrapped the small packet, it was a box with inside an access card.

  
“John…it’s Barts access card…What?” Sherlock asked disbelievingly looking at it.

  
“You have unguarded access to the morgue and the labs for 3 months at Barts.” John was quite proud of this gift. He had thought long and hard about something meaningful to give and had contacted his old friend Mike Stamford. He had been able to help orchestrated the whole things. John had promised to pay all the pints at the pub in the future for the favour.

  
“John!” And the detective, for the first time without word, just kissed him. It was a happy kiss, John and Sherlock were smiling too much to make it more.

  
“Papa, Daddy! Look ! I have a new teddy bear! And books! And…and look, the drawing books I wanted!!!”

  
“Yes, are you happy little lioness?” Sherlock asked, kneeling in front of his daughter and look at what she was showing.

  
“Yes!!! Santa is the best! Do you like your gift too Papa?”

  
“Yes love, I really love it too!”

  
“Can I play with my new toys?” Leanna asked.

  
“Of course, love.” Sherlock then turned around I looked lovingly at John, “You were right about the Santa things, she is very happy”

  
“Oh, I should have recorded it, Sherlock Holmes admitting that I can be right!” John teased, “Is that my Christmas’s present?”

  
Sherlock seemed suddenly very uneasy and shy.

  
“Hey, love, I was just teasing you!” John tried to reassure him.

  
“John, it’s not much, but well…I hope you will like it”

  
The present was beautifully wrapped and John felt the solemnity of this instant.

  
It was a [pocket watch](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTNqPTkaKcFcUcbTJiTEz9dTeNkmeRChd2cQvhxS_wpU01oL26h). A beautiful watch similar to the one his grandfather gave him and that he had lost in Afghanistan. At the back there was engraved, Always With You.

  
“I wanted to give you something you lost because of the ambush in Afghanistan, I know it’s not exactly the same, but…”

  
“Sherlock, it’s…it’s perfect! How…How did you know?”

  
“You like it? Good. I deduce it from your photograph and well… Harry may have told me about a lost watch you loved…”

  
John was flabbergasted and so touched by Sherlock’s thought and attention. He had obviously put lots of time and thought… and money into make this watch possible. For him.

  
“You are a marvel!” John exclaimed, “The English vocabulary is too…poor to express how much I love it!” He took Sherlock by the back of the neck and forcibly made him bend to kiss him soundly.”

  
Sherlock’s eyes were dazed when John released him. John excited, looked more closely at his new watch, he couldn’t stop smiling and suspected he was in a very similar state of mind as Leanna, a toddler, only Sherlock could make him feel so much. On the back of the watch, John saw a hidden button. “What is it?”

  
“Oh, you finally found it!”

  
“I am a recovering idiot, remember?”

  
Sherlock laughed, “You have made progress at observing. Hum… Here, there is a secret compartment I asked the clockmaker to add.”

  
Sherlock pushed the small button and the back of the watch opened to reveal a little compass. But there was a second pointer besides the indication to the North that was pointing to Sherlock.

  
“What is it? A [compass](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ3ojG2dEpFdzHVOeIZ10A84zPy7Ul3LFrRBVTqvbDNqB1wHDju)?” John asked curious about the device.

  
“It’s a…double compass…the big pointer indicates north, nothing unusual there…and the small one…indicates where the second stone is…”

  
“Second stone? What are talking about?”

  
“I…I created two stones who resonate to each other, like a magnet, if not too far, the little pointer will indicate where is the second stone. I will be wearing it…So we will always be able to…find each other…” Sherlock pulled out of his own pocket a little grey stone and effectively, the compass followed Sherlock in the room.

  
“You… You made this?”

  
“Yes? I AM a genius you know!” Sherlock was hiding his embarrassment behind cockiness but John wasn’t duped.

  
“Sherlock! That’s…That’s a wonderful gift! Thank you! God, it’s the best gift I ever had!”

  
Sherlock blushed adorably, and John felt overwhelmed and took him in his arms, making Sherlock put his head in the hollow of his neck and whispering loving endearment to the tall man.

  
“John…I am happy you like it.”

  
“Of course, love, it is a wonderful and meaningful gift. Perfect for me. Just like you. Thank you.”

  
“You romantic!”

  
“Right back at you!” John laughed, “So, how far are these magnetic stones of ours effective?”

  
“I am not sure, we will have to experiment, I know it works for at least for 200 yards (=182m or 600 feet). When the 2nd stone is too far away, the pointer will stay on the zero.”

  
“Very useful! You are forbidden to leave me more than 200 yards then” John said half joking.

  
“You have a GPS on your phone John. I will show you how to use it but you can always track my phone! We are in the 21th century after all!”

  
“Are you really giving me ways to spy on you?”

  
“John, don’t be silly, I know we can be in dangerous situations and I can be…imprudent when on a case…”

  
“Try foolhardy!

  
“Well, I am just giving us some extra help to be able to find each other.”

 

 

**Sherlock's POV**

 

Christmas Eve had been wonderful. Of course, Sherlock would never admit that openly, but he enjoyed their little party, especially because Leanna seemed to have a lot of fun. Still, after they had opened presents with Leanna and had breakfast with Mrs. Hudson, he was relieved to find the flat silent the next morning.  
They had decided, and Leanna had been excited, that their little girl would go to Mrs. Hudson's sister with their landlady for two days. They wanted Leanna not tobe constricted to Baker Street, and for her to meet other people and children. And, if they were honest, they also wanted time on their own, for the first time in their relationship.

  
So, in the early afternoon, John accompanied them to King's Cross. Sherlock had wanted to avoid getting all emotional in front of hundreds of strangers and had said his goodbyes in the living room, holding Leanna close to his chest. He knew it was only two days and that his daughter would have a lot of fun and that she would be safe, but for almost six months he had spent every minute of every day with her. He would never be able to go back to seeing her once in a while as when he was with Janine.

  
“Papa, don't cry. Always can call Leanna, like Leanna call Papa when Papa has a case.” Sherlock had felt her lips against his forehead. He had pressed her closer for a second, taking in her scent, before releasing her.

  
“I will, little lioness. Go and have fun, yes?”

  
“Yes. Love you, Papa.”

  
“I love you, too.”

  
Now, Sherlock was staring out of the window onto Baker Street which was somehow slowed down by the Christmas spirit. John would be back in an hour and they would probably spend the day watching crap telly and cuddling on the sofa. Cuddling would turn into lazy kisses, kisses into heavy snogging and then they would move into the bedroom and...

  
Sherlock made a decision. This was the perfect time and god, he had wanted it for such a long time. He moved from the window and into their bathroom. He showered for twenty minutes, cleaning himself thoroughly. Wrapped in only his robe, he went to the living room and moved their arm chairs to the sides. It took a while for him to move the large mattress from their bedroom onto the living room floor and he had almost tipped over the Christmas tree. He closed the curtains and got the duvet from their bedroom.

  
Sherlock dimmed the lights and relit the fireplace and some of the cinnamon candles John loved so much and swore to himself that he would refuse to have sex with John if his boyfriend ever mentioned the word romantic. Sex by firelight. God, this was so cliché, still, the thought of making love to John right here...

  
Lube. Lube wasn't romantic. He placed it right next to the mattress.

  
Dropping his robe, Sherlock got underneath duvet, it smelled of a mixture of both his and John's mingled scents, which was enough to start the spark in Sherlock. Hands wandering over his own body, down and down, ignoring his growing erection. Once John was here, Sherlock would lose the patience for preparation and he had the time now, so he started by inserting one finger into himself. He had done this before, mostly while wanking in the shower, so he soon went and added another. In and out. In and out. He wanted John to be here, to watch him as he got ready for his cock. He had thought about the knot before. Alphas only knotted their omegas during heat, it wasn't a part of everyday sex, but Sherlock would never be able to take the knot. An Alpha's body wasn't made for penetration, lacking it's own lubricant and even preparation wouldn't spread Sherlock wide enough for John's swelling. They would have to talk about that, but for their first time this would be enough.

  
Ten minutes later he was fucking himself with four lube slicked fingers, refusing to touch his erection. This was about sex with John, not masturbation.  
He wanted John's hands on him, he wanted John's lips against his ear, breath hot and fast. Moaning, Sherlock forced himself to stop, taking long, deep breaths to calm down. Slowly, he let his fingers slip free, cleaning them of the lube with his robe as to not spoil the surprise for John.

  
He spent a while trying to find a seductive pose for John to find him in when he got home, but as time went by, he just curled up around himself and fell asleep.  
It was the sound of a door opening and closing that woke him up.

  
“Sorry, love, the traffic was horrible, I... oh love, you...” John stopped next to the desk, coat still in hand.

  
“This is...”

  
“Don't you dare call me romantic!”

  
John smiled at him so fondly, so lovingly, Sherlock felt a warmth within him that had nothing to do with the fire or the duvet. John loved him, Sherlock knew as much, but the realisation of it surprised him again and again.

  
“I wouldn't ever, love. You are the least romantic person in the world.”

  
Sherlock grinned at him, pleased. “Remove your clothing then, I want to do unromantic things to you.”

 

 

**John's POV**

  
John watched the train leaving with a heavy heart. He knew Leanna would have a wonderful holiday with Mrs Hudson and her sister in the countryside. She would discover all the farm animals with delight and curiosity so similar to her father’s. John almost regretted their decision to stay at Baker Street and not go with her, Mrs Hudson had offered after all… But it was a golden opportunity for him and Sherlock to be alone and…experiment together more…intensely… about their relationship and coupling. It was important he thought that they had some experience as just a …simple couple. Who was he kidding? As if anything involving Sherlock could ever be simple!

  
The going back to Baker Street was a nightmare, the traffic was stacked and his cabbie not very competent. John smiled thinking at what Sherlock’s few and scornful words would have been if he had come. He understood Sherlock’s choice to stay at Baker Street, watching their little girl go from the train station had been very painful. Their. John couldn’t help smiling when thinking Leanna was theirs.

  
Finally, Baker Street! He would soon have Sherlock in his arms again!

  
When he finally climbed the stairs, what a sight was waiting for him! The candles, a warm fire and most important of all, a very naked and visibly aroused Sherlock!  
Sherlock clearly read too many magazines but John would not tease him about it now, definitely wouldn’t do to shoot himself down by vexing his love! And well, all the romance and arrangements were, without the shadow of a doubt, working for him. He didn’t need to be seduced but it was nice nonetheless, and very, very sexy…

  
John felt himself, as he progressed to Sherlock, turning from loving to more predatory. All this alabaster skin, not quite visible yet, hidden under the duvet. The detective must have fallen asleep while waiting for his return because he had adorable bed-head and the pillow had left some wrinkles on his beautiful face.  
God, he was beautiful and so adorable. John would not tell Sherlock that yet. But he wanted to defiled him, take him fully, let his baser instinct run free and make Sherlock irrevocably his, know everything about his body and soul.

  
John quickly divested himself of his coat and shoes and took Sherlock’s head between his hands to kiss him, devour him. The man, still tall on his knees, with nothing to hide, was too much for the soldier to control anything in his ardour. John had never gone from slightly excited to fully and painfully aroused so quickly before and it made him dizzy with desire. Sherlock was groaning and moaning under his assault, making him wilder in his ministrations. There were so much to touch and smell and taste! It was deliciously maddening…

  
“Jooohn, please, clothes! Take… off!”

  
“Yes, brilliant idea! My amazing, beautiful, dashing Sherlock!” Endearments and sweet nothings were flowing from his mouth while he tried to quickly divest himself of all his clothes. Why the fuck was he wearing a belt! Took forever to get rid of it!

  
“John! Get down here!” Sherlock’s commanding voice was such a turn on! John hadn’t known that about himself before.

  
At last, he was nude as well, and…heaven, there couldn’t be any other world. He died and this was true heaven! Sherlock skin against his own, without anything to temper the feelings anymore… John took Sherlock in his strong arms and made him lie down under him. Sherlock under him, everywhere, bliss… John went back to kissing this glorious man, deeply , lovingly. Because if there were so much lust right now, love was there too, so much. Sherlock had to know. Always.  
John could feel Sherlock’s elevated heartbeat under his hands. He had to calm down a little, slow down, go back to more familiar territory and slow love making.

  
“John, I…”, Sherlock blushing was so endearing, John couldn’t not kiss him again, when he came up for air, Sherlock scolded him, “John, I am trying to tell you something!” John pinched Sherlock’s nipples as retribution for the nagging, “Jaawn, I can’t concentrate! I… uh, I prepared myself for…for you” the detective finally finished.

  
John paused… “Preparation? For me? What are you talking about, Sherlock?”

  
Exasperated, Sherlock made them roll on their sides, took John’s left hand and guided it to his bottom. John felt all air leave his lungs. Sherlock’s hole was loose and wet with lube.

  
“Oh! Oh my god! Do you want to kill me?” John delicately massaged the tender area and tentatively inserted one finger. No resistance. It was warm, so warm and so tight nonetheless. John worried he would come just from that and moaned from the sheer enormity of what Sherlock was proposing.

  
“Love, Sherlock, are you…are you sure? Really sure? I don’t need that you know… We can do…other things, we are not…obliged.”

  
“John! Since when do I do anything I don’t want to do! I am sure, very, very sure! I want to try! Please! I will beg if you want me to!”

  
“Oh, I will never ask you to beg, not for that anyway” John’s feral smile making it’s comeback.

  
The soldier began probing at Sherlock’s bottom again and added one more finger.

  
“John! Just, just get on with it! I told you, I prepared my… AAH!”

  
“Ah, found it then!” John continued to massagethis bundle of nerves that was the prostate with glee. “I want you delirious with pleasure before you take me all, my love, my sweet darling, my so, so clever detective!”

  
In the midst of passion, John was conscious enough to take the time to make it easier for Sherlock. Alpha’s instincts were powerful, the tall man had to stay full of pleasure and desire, so that oxytocin, endorphins, and pheromones would be potent enough to trick Sherlock’s body into accepting John in his most vulnerable place.

  
While his fingers were occupied invading Sherlock’s body, making him moan and curse, his mouth mapped Sherlock’s waist, kissing and sucking and progressing to the south. Who would have thought that hearing posh Sherlock swearing could be so arousing!

  
Sherlock’s cock was red and leaking, angry with lack of attention from one John Watson.

  
“Now, please, John, now!!!”

  
“How…Love, how do you want…” John tried to ask, the lust and sexual tension from his own alpha’s instinct beginning to be strained thin.

  
“On my back, I want to see you, know it’s you, JOHN!”

  
No more patience or willingness to take his time, John promptly and quickly positioned Sherlock under him. One cushion under his back, Sherlock eagerly opened his leg to make place for his mate. John saw a small hint of doubt or fear in his love’s eyes but he just couldn’t stop himself anymore and after applying as much lube as he could, he guided himself in Sherlock, as slowly as he was capable.

  
Bliss. It was tight and warm and Sherlock! It was so hard to not take and own right now as his instinct told him to!

  
Once he was nearly all inside, John managed to stop himself. Heavy breathing, eyes closed, legs firmly, almost painfully locked around John’s waist, Sherlock was obviously dealing with pain or rebellious instinct or both…John had to know…

  
“Sherlock, love, open your eyes, please, look at me, Sherlock” he cooed gently.

  
Finally, those indescribable eyes opened for him, John felt himself falling into profound blue grey eyes. A new and wonderful dream world was opening for him, at this moment, John’s amorous feeling came all at once, it was overwhelming.

  
John put his hand on Sherlock’s hair, moist with perspiration, to ground himself in this moment.

  
“Love, how are you? Do you want to stop?”

  
“NO! I… Just a lot… So much information…but don’t stop, just… just give me a moment…” Sherlock panted.

  
Little by little, he could feel Sherlock relax around him. John began to kiss this sweet, long neck. As Sherlock became less tense against him, he let his hands roam again against Sherlock’s side until he found the neglected cock. With tender but firm caresses, Sherlock’s penis soon came back fully erected while John murmured sweet love confessions in his ears.

  
“Now, please, John! Move!”

  
If John hadn’t been so excited and drowning in his own lust, he would have chuckled hearing Sherlock’s commanding voice back again. But his mate was tensing with desire this time and John would never deny him.  
Slowly, he began to move, using his hand to keep Sherlock in place and have control over the rhythm. After few trial thrusts, he found a good angle and his love became more and more vocal under him, moaning loudly. John could feel Sherlock’s fingernails dig into his back but he couldn’t care less, it was sexy even, fuelled his own lust, encouraging him to go faster, deeper.

  
“John, John, there, more!” Sherlock’s hands went further to grab John’s ass and pull.

  
“Sherlock! Love, I won’t last long!” John warned, he had slowed a few time already before again increasing his rhythm, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it again, not with Sherlock’s vocal enthusiasm and eager response to his trusts.

  
“Yes! Do it! In me!”

  
God, if this was inexperienced Sherlock, he would kill him before the end of the new year!

  
John wanted to quickly take Sherlock’s erection in his hand to bring him over the edge, but as soon as he touched him, Sherlock went off like a geyser. Watching Sherlock orgasm under him was all he needed to lose himself in his own pleasure, wave after wave until he was boneless.  
With a last effort, he rolled himself to not crushed Sherlock under his weight and took Sherlock, still breathing hard, in his arms to cuddle him.

  
“How are you, Sherlock?” he whispered, his hands softly caressing Sherlock’s cheeks.

  
Slowly, the detective opened his eyes and look at him, “Fine? Fine can’t begin to express what I am feeling. Earth-shattering, amazing, extraordinary! That’s more like it!”

  
“Did I break you? So many compliments!” John joked.

  
“I am serious, John. I suspected…hoped it would be good…but it was so much more …You were in me, you, my alpha, my partner…” Sherlock hide his face in John’s neck, as if talking about his emotions and looking at John at the same time were too much.

  
“Shh…Love, it was, it was all that to me too, you know.” Smooth, John, so eloquent! But the message get through and he felt Sherlock smile against his neck.

  
“Did the orgasm make you this adept in expressing yourself?”

  
“Git! I don’t have any energy left in me to have coherent speech right now! But I mean it. Sherlock, you’re my alpha, mine to love and it was…wonderful, you were wonderful.”  
Sherlock, happy and satiated in his arms, it was the best Christmas of his life. He thought about getting up to clean them, but the even breathing of Sherlock soon lulled him into sleep too.

 

 

**Sherlock's POV**

  
John was still asleep in front of the fireplace, as the sun slowly set outside, a few snowflakes falling from the sky as London attempted winter. John looked young in his sleep, almost innocent and no one would have expected that this ordinary looking blond had just fucked another alpha into the mattress. God, Sherlock could still feel him inside, thick and hot, moving slow and fast and dragging his perfect cock over Sherlock's prostate over and over again. It had felt like an invasion at first and Sherlock had wanted him out, just out so he could flip them over to instead shove himself inside John, show him who the alpha was. But his wonderful John had given him all the time he had needed to adjust, lulled Sherlock's inner alpha and his need to dominate to sleep with kisses and whispered confessions of love. Sherlock had melted like butter under him, accepting him into his body slowly.

  
The detective shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the pictures for a moment. There was more important things to concentrate on right now and if he was able to finish that soon, he could crawl back under the blankets with John and maybe they could do it again. Well, not the penetrative part, Sherlock could barely sit due to the burning sensation in his … bum. John always called it the world's most perfect bum. Sherlock smiled at that as he leaned over his microscope again.

Christmas had interrupted his current experiment and, with a child free flat and a sleeping John, now was the perfect time. He took the spray he used to cover his alpha scent with and fused it with John's own scent. The process had been complicated and many times John had complained about the smell in the flat, especially in the hours before their party.

  
Now, he was using a new sample of John's scent which he had extracted from John's sweat, taken from his partner's temple as soon as he had fallen asleep. Sherlock hadn't told him about the experiment in fear of failing. This was important to him, would be important to them.

  
There. This was... John. Sherlock breathed in, a mixture of gun powder and tea and alpha that went straight to Sherlock's groin. This was perfect. He had done it.  
A bottle of beta spray usually lasted Sherlock two months, three now that he only put it on when he left the flat. He got the bottles from the wardrobe in the bedroom and exactly replicated his prior steps until he had three litres of John scent.

  
He was so concentrated on his task that he almost jumped when warm arms wrapped around him from behind.

  
“Hmm... I had hoped I could wake up before you for once,” John murmured, pressing wet kisses to Sherlock’s neck. “Maybe I could have woken you up with a blow job.” Ah, the good doctor was showing his real face now that Leanna was out of the house for a few days. Sherlock loved it. He leaned against John, screwing shut the last bottle.

  
“I'm sleepwalking,” Sherlock whispered and John's chuckle vibrated through him. Strong hands wandered down the detective’s chest and belly, parting the fabric of the robe, the only thing Sherlock had dressed in before sitting down to work.

  
“Hmm. No one sleepwalking down there,” John purred into Sherlock's ear as his fingers closed around him. The detective's head fell back against John's shoulder.

  
“John.”

  
“Yes, baby. What do you want, my love?”

  
“John, I... oh... I need to... present. I have a present for you and oh...”

  
The doctor pressed kisses to his temple, slowing his movements down and then stopped, hands stroking Sherlock's hips and belly now. “But we already exchanged presents this morning.”

  
Sherlock slowly slipped off the chair and turned around in John's arms, kissing John slowly, arms wrapped around his neck. “It was not finished this morning and it is not a present for you, directly.”

  
Sherlock picked up the Petri dish from underneath the microscope and almost shoved it into John's face in his excitement.

  
“What...?” John looked confused.

  
“Smell it.” John did, eyes widening.

  
“That... smells like me. I don't understand.”

  
Sherlock put the Petri dish back on the table to kiss John again, just because he could and because a confused John looked absolutely adorable. Sherlock's cock, still hard, was pressed between them, but this was not about sex, not yet.

  
“You told me Sarah needs your scent to increase the health of the embryo so I have been working on this for some time. Three bottles should last her for at least six months.”  
The doctor's face went still in his amazement. “You... you made her … John-spray?”

  
“You can put that on the label if you want to, John-spray.”

  
“You... you amazing, amazing, utterly brilliant man. God, Sherlock, the things you do for me, for Sarah. I love you.” John kissed him deeply. “I love you so much. I wasn't sure whether you even want Sarah to have this child and now you...god.” Deep kisses again and John poured all of his gratefulness and love into them and they were intoxicating.

Making John happy was intoxicating.

  
They stumbled onto their makeshift bed, the robe being the only piece of clothes they needed to drop on their way. Lips on his neck, his chest, his belly and then, this wonderful moth, capable of praise and nagging, endearments and curses closed around him, warm and wet around his glands, suckling and licking and Sherlock buried his hands in John's hair, trying hard to keep on breathing.

  
“John…oh, yes. John.” They hadn't done this a lot, not this way around, with Sherlock's cock in John's mouth and maybe John wasn't the best at giving blow jobs, maybe he wasn't even good, but it was perfect for Sherlock.

  
Sherlock lifted his head to look at John, which was uncomfortable but he needed to see, see John. His doctor looked up at him, eyes bright and Sherlock came at the sight of him. In the distance he could hear John whisper his name against his belly as waves of pleasure crashed down on him.

Happy.

  
He was just happy.

 

 

  
Sherlock woke up sprawled across John, drooling onto the pillow next to John's ear. This was probably very uncomfortable for his partner, but right now Sherlock didn't care and the doctor was still asleep and unable to complain. With a content sigh, Sherlock buried his face in John's neck. Not opening his eyes, he determined that it had to be around half past seven, they had slept almost eight hours.

  
Taking in John's scent, Sherlock went to his mind palace. There were only few things he knew about Moriarty, or Moran, but he spent every free minute shifting those fact around, trying to make sense of them. Moriarty was not his real name, Sherlock had done research on that, but he had worked under the name for almost five years. There was a website, but he hadn't been in his office since Janine's arrest, the police had checked that. Sherlock would need to see the office for clues about Moriarty as a person. The way his desk was arranged would give away behavioural patterns, looking into clients cases would give away how James brain processed information. Lestrade could to get Sherlock in there, or he would need to pick the lock. The latter would probably be easier.

  
And there was Janine. She probably hadn't focused on the man at all, people usually didn't, but maybe she had taken in something unconsciously. He would need to talk to her, even if the thought of it made him sick.

  
Strong arms wrapped around him, as John slowly woke up on their makeshift bed in front of their fireplace.

  
“Hmm. I'll never need a blanket again now that I have you,” John mumbled. Sherlock loved his sleepy voice, the ruffled hair and he lifted his head to get the first kiss of the day, all morning breath and uncoordinated limbs. They kissed for a while and Sherlock enjoyed the tenderness of it.

  
“Leanna will be away until tomorrow morning. What do you want to do?”

  
“Sex.”

  
John giggled against Sherlock, rubbing his nose against his cheek. “You want to have sex for one and a half days straight? I mean, I love the sex, of course I do, but there has to be other things we can do.”

  
Intertwining the fingers of both of their hands above John's head, Sherlock pressed kisses on the doctor's forehead and nose. “We have been a couple for a little over a month and this is the first time we can just be together, the two of us. I love Leanna more than anything, but I want to be in bed with you for a day, get to know all of you. Your body.” To emphasize, Sherlock pressed his lips to John's neck, wandering deeper to his collarbone and chest.

  
“I'm not complaining.” John stroked his hair, tangling his fingers in it, which sent sparks through Sherlock. Getting his hair pulled always did and his cock, which had been mostly uninterested due to Sherlock's thoughts about Moriarty, began to fill. Softly biting and licking John's left nipple, Sherlock slowly started moving his hips, so that his growing erection rubbed against John's thigh and John's against his belly.

  
It was slow, lazy and wonderful and Sherlock enjoyed the friction, skin against skin, no pants in the way. There usually were pyjamas to get rid of during morning sex. Not that they had morning sex very often. Leanna came to their bed in the middle of the night a lot, needing them close to fall asleep. No Leanna now, just the two of them.

  
“I thought...,” Sherlock looked up at John and at the sight, he had to move up and kiss him again, “I thought you could fuck me again later today. I could... ride your cock in the bathtub. I read that doing it on my hands and knees is perfect for brushing the prostate and...”

  
John came. Closing his eyes, pressing a wet kiss to the detective's cheek, John came and he looked so beautiful, Sherlock pressed his cock to his doctor's belly and pumped his hips once, twice, three times, before he ejaculated, moaning into John's neck.

  
They caught their breath, John's hands in Sherlock's hair again, soft this time.

  
“You really enjoyed... the penetration. I thought you did it, because you thought I needed it or wanted it or something, but you… enjoyed it.”

  
“I did. Are you blind? I have used my fingers on myself while masturbating before and found it quite pleasing, but I wasn't sure I would like you penetrating me. As an alpha, my body is not made for anal penetration, I don't have self-lubricant and you are quite big.”

  
Sherlock rolled off John, staying closely pressed to his side, as he continued speaking.

  
“It hurt at first, but I adjusted to it and I will insist on anal sex at least once a week from now on. It felt amazing, not only because you were massaging my prostate with your erect penis. The thought of you dominating me, which should go against my nature as an alpha, was instead arousing.”

  
John looked him in awe, kissing the knuckles of his left hand. “God, love. I could come from you talking like this alone.”

  
“You did come from me talking like this less than five minutes ago.”

  
“Git.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys?
> 
> The pocket watch we imagined : 1st Watch : http://cdn1.exotic-express.fr/20539-5206-thickbox/montre-gousset-vintage-astrolabe.jpg  
> 2nd Watch : https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d1/c0/3d/d1c03ddc396cb322892c7914419fc8e5.jpg  
> Hidden Compass: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f2/f9/61/f2f961c5fe2bc7c217dd27f5b6e4888d.jpg 
> 
> A littel visual for the curious ^^  
> ember88


	9. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leanna is back and we briefly meet Mike Stamford :D  
> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the last Chapter.  
> Beta by the lovely justbecause. Thank you so much

  
**Sherlock's POV**

  
Their... sex holiday was cut short by Lestrade being unable to solve a murder. It was still before midday and Sherlock and John had just come out of the shower, towelling each other off while exchanging lazy kisses. There was something protective in every single one of John's touches and even if Sherlock didn't need protection, he appreciated it. Sometimes, Sherlock felt he was treated like an omega, like he was weaker, in need of John's protection, but in the next moment John would follow Sherlock's lead, follow him into danger without questioning his decisions. His protectiveness had nothing to do with his gender; it was just John, the doctor, the soldier, saving lives. His need to express his feelings.

  
“ What are you thinking about, beautiful?”

  
Sherlock was torn from his thoughts, opening his eyes to look at the man he loved. There was no worry in John's face, only curiosity.

  
“ Thinking.”

  
“ Yeah, I got that much, you wanker.” John bit Sherlock’s shoulder playfully, dropping the towel.

 

“What about?”

  
“ How it should be impossible for us to be together. We should be struggling constantly, even as the subordinate alpha I should feel the need to challenge you. And that I can't imagine us not being together at the same time.”

  
The spot that had been bitten seconds ago was now kissed with tenderness.

  
“ You are a romantic, Sherlock.”

  
“ You promised not to call me that.”

  
“ That was before sex,” John said, giggling and kissing Sherlock's neck.

  
“ Git,” Sherlock repeated John's favourite insult, smiling into his wet blonde hair. He loved those moments, the two of them joking and bantering and giggling. Sex was amazing, but Sherlock lived for this. John Watson was his best friend and had somehow become his lover, his partner and Sherlock loved him, deeply. His brain, probably dazed from orgasm, was just about to make him say something utterly romantic again, when his phone chimed in their bedroom.

  
Mrs. Hudson would call if there was something wrong with Leanna. Mycroft was probably at the manor for Christmas. So a case. DI Lestrade had texted frequently ever since their first case together and Sherlock was grateful. Working with NSY meant less attention on him as a person, as a father and alpha of the elite and he had access to crime scenes and suspects already in police custody. And Gavin Lestrade was less of an idiot than others, still an idiot though.

  
“ Case!” Sherlock declared, removing himself from the embrace and running to the bedroom completely naked. His phone was still in the pocket of his robe and he pulled it out.  
The who, the what, the why, the when, the where? Sherlock felt the excitement rush through him. A case. And John could go with him, now that Leanna was with Mrs. Hudson. They would go solve a crime together.

  
“ Ah... Sherlock? Is that you? I... I'm sorry to call so close after Christmas. You're probably spending time with your family, and I...”

  
“ Stop. Just tell me what happened.”

  
Sherlock heard John entering the room and without even knowing what was going on, the doctor got dressed, smiling at the detective.

  
“ There... A member of the guard has been found stabbed. He's alive, but no one knows how it happened. He was in the shower and the door was locked. Nobody there, still, he wasstabbed and almost bled out.”

  
“ We will be at your office in thirty minutes.”

  
With that, Sherlock ended the call and followed John's example, getting dressed quickly.

  
“ Attempted murder. We have thirty-four hours until Leanna's return and we will solve it before then.”

  
With that, they left, hurrying out of the flat and into the London traffic.

  
  
They visited the victim, questioned women on the internet and attended a Christmas wedding. John Watson saved the life of a former member of the military, an alpha made responsible for the deaths of half a dozen soldiers. Lestrade arrested the photographer, seeming relieved.

  
They were home at half past three, more than twenty-four hours without food or sleep and as John ordered take away, Sherlock returned the mattress to their bedroom. They ate and had tea, before falling into bed.

 

 

  
Sherlock woke up to steps on the stairs. He carefully slid out of John's embrace, leaving the exhausted doctor to sleep and tiptoed to the door and into the living room.

  
“ Papa.”

  
God, how he had missed her.

  
Leanna ran towards him and he got to his knees to catch her.

  
“ Oh hello, my little love. How was your stay with the Mrs. Hudson's family?”

  
“ Great. Sophia and Max let me sleep in their room and we made a fort and they have a tree house and Nana said we could go there in summer and stay in the tree house. And more presents. Santa came to Nana's sister's house. He left me a colouring book and watercolours. Can we try them, Papa? With daddy?”

  
“ We can paint for a while, but without daddy. We were on a case and he just fell asleep an hour ago. How about you wash your hands, then we can start.”

  
Leanna nodded, smiling and kissing Sherlock on the nose. “Yes.” With that, she ran to the bathroom.

  
Sherlock looked up to Mrs. Hudson, standing next to the sofa, Leanna's little suit case next to her. She looked tired, but happy.

  
“ Did she behave?”

  
“ Of course she did. She's an angel. Got homesick yesterday, but she got over it after some time. She's such an amazing child, so kind and full of ideas.”

  
Sherlock smiled at their landlady. “Tea?” he asked, remembering that people did offer something to drink to guests. And Mrs. Hudson looked like she needed a cuppa after looking after a toddler for more than two days.

  
“ Kind of you, dear. But I'd rather go downstairs and to bed to be honest. I'm not twenty anymore, you know.”

  
Nodding, Sherlock didn't know what to say next.

  
“ Good night then, dear. And you should probably look after the little one. It's awfully quiet in there.”

  
“ Yes, I will. Goodnight and thank you for everything.”

  
With that, Sherlock turned to the bathroom. Empty. Panicking a little, Sherlock went into his and John's room, where he found his daughter curled up against John's side, sleeping soundly.  
Well, the watercolours could wait until after their nap he thought, switching off the light and crawling under the duvet.

  
  
**John's POV**

  
John woke up with a small hand brusquely taping his face. Leanna was not a peaceful sleeper… He looked at the watch beside him and growled…Only 3 hours of sleep… He was too old for this!

  
“ Oh, good, you woke up!” Sherlock voice was too cheerful this early, it was…alarming.

  
“ Get up, I need your opinion on my research!”

  
“ Research? What research? You solved the case! Sherlock!” But the man had already left the room and John didn’t want to shout, Leanna was still sleeping, lucky her!

  
When he came out of the bedroom, he found the detective frenetically tapping on his laptop, sitting on the couch. Coffee, I needed coffee.

  
“ What are you doing, Sherlock? Did you sleep at all?” John finally asked.

  
“ Yes, yes. But then I had questions, and…I had to know!”

  
“ Sherlock, just…what are you watching?” John felt even more exhausted just looking at Sherlock radiating energy. How the man could still function?

  
“ Look, I made a list of all the things I want to try! Come!”

  
“ A list? Whatever for?” John just couldn’t find any sense in this conversation and took a sip of his black coffee before watching the screen of Sherlock’s laptop.

  
“ Sex John do keep up! You told me to communicate. I am communicating! Here!”

  
John almost choked on that one. “Sherlock! Do you want to kill me!”

  
“ La petite mort, totally my aim! Finally on the right track John!” Sherlock bounced off of the couch. “So, what do you think?”

  
“ Hmm, some of these are…where did you find that? Sherlock, we just began to have a sexual relationship, don’t you…isn’t all of this too…soon?”

  
“ Well, I loved what we have done so far John, and it seems my sleeping libido is completely in motion now, soooo” Sherlock smile could compete with the Cheshire cat; John felt a shiver from the downright heat in Sherlock’s eyes. He wasn’t used to be the one looked at like he was a piece of juicy steak, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, quite the contrary in fact.

  
His legs were a little weak and he soon found himself manhandled by Sherlock, sitting on the couch with a lapful of a detective, the laptop banished to the ground.

  
“ Do you want to try number one?” Sherlock whispered in his ears while his hands were surreptitiously finding his arse.

  
“ No! Well…not no, but…not now…I don’t even know if it feasible! Sherlock! Stop fondling me, I can’t think!” John was beginning to feel really uncomfortable in his pants. And having Sherlock sitting on him was definitely not helping!

  
“ I am very…flexible John” And to make a point, Sherlock rolled his hips against John’s  
And that was it, John couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly to the delicious stimulation.

  
“ Sherlock!” John grabbed the man to make him stop moving. “There are many things to do before… number one…like… what you’re doing actually…”

  
“ Won’t you find it…boring? You have experience, where is the appeal for you?”

  
“ Are you kidding me? Boring? Nothing with you could ever be boring! Even your toes aren’t boring! I …I am the boring one, not you! Never you Sherlock! I promise you, right now I don’t find you grinding against me boring at all! ”

  
Sherlock smile and whispered, “My toes John? Really?”

  
“ Yeah, I quite like your toes, wouldn’t mind licking them if you let me, I… Sherlock! IThat’s not my point!”  
“ I know. I understand what you’re saying John. But I am keeping that list! I want to try all of it, I just agree to…wait…a little.”

  
“ A compromise, Sherlock, that’s called a compromise. That’s what couples do.”

  
“ Boring. Now, about Leanna…”

  
“ Sherlock, I don’t really want to talk… about our daughter when I have an…”

  
“ Erection, John, the word you seek is erection!”

  
“ prick!” 

  
“ What I was trying to tell you, is that Molly agreed to take Leanna regularly, starting January. "She is finished working as a live-in nanny, but she will continue to care for children." She will mind another toddler, which will be a good social experience for Leanna…and we will have time for cases and sex!”

  
“ Ugh. You definitely want to kill me, no doubt now! So…yes, good… But you know I will have to go work again tomorrow…”

  
Sherlock’s childish enthusiasm suddenly darkens, “Do you really have to? Go to work?”

  
“ I love my job, Sherlock. I will talk to Sarah, see if I can take less shifts, but I don’t want to stop. And we need the money.”

  
“ I am not sure I like you all reasonable!” Sherlock pouted.

  
It was so cute, John couldn’t not kiss him.

 

**   
Sherlock's pov **

  
Sherlock hated colouring books. Well, he hated doing nothing but colouring books all day when John was at the hospital working and Leanna couldn't get enough of blue kittens and pink pirates. Of course Sherlock loved spending time with his daughter more than anything, but being a stay at home dad wasn't what he imagined his life to be. He was still a detective and a chemist.

  
“ Leanna? How about we go on a little adventure?” Blue eyes looked up at him under dark curls, sparkling with curiosity.

  
“ An adventure?”

  
“ Yes. Remember when Daddy gifted me the pass to go to St. Bartholomew’s hospital to conduct experiments? We could go there and have a look at some particles I found at a crime scene? They have better scientific equipment there.”

  
Leanna jumped of the chair in the kitchen, crayon still in hand.

  
“ Can I bring my books, for if I get bored?”

  
“ Sure. Let's get our coats on and don't forget your hat and gloves.”  
  
It took them almost one and a half hour to get to Barts, with all the fascinating things Leanna had to look at on the way there. Sherlock spoke to the receptionist and they made their way to the labs. Sherlock would have liked to go see the morgue, but he knew John would find it not good if he brought Leanna there with him. So the lab it was. 

  
For a while, they looked at the particles, taking turns as Sherlock told his daughter what to look for, as he kept her from touching the very expensive microscope with her tiny hands. She looked cute in her dark green trousers and white jumper, hair ruffled from wearing a hat. She was standing on the stool, as he held her and the concentration in her expression was adorable on such a young girl.

  
He could see her right here, as a scientist or a doctor, helping people, being brilliant. He would do anything for her to achieve that, if she wanted to, even if she presented as an omega. Her second gender wouldn't keep her from doing anything she wanted to, that Sherlock swore to himself right in that moment.

  
“ And that, little scientist” Sherlock changed the slides “Is Daddy's blood.”

  
Leanna looked up at him. “Is daddy hurt?”

  
“ No, love. He cut his fingers weeks ago, nothing bad. I just wanted to have a look at it, because it's beautiful, because Daddy's beautiful.”

  
“ Can we look at my blood?”

  
Sherlock, suddenly feeling protective, closed his arm around her, kissing her hair.

  
“ We can never hurt people to get to look at parts of their body. Never. If you ever hurt yourself, we will let Daddy fix you and if you want to we can preserve one drop of your blood. But never intentionally, okay?”

  
Nodding heavily, Leanna pressed her eyes back to the microscope.  


 

  
Half an hour later, the little one was back to colouring books and Sherlock could now look at the soil particles he had kept in the flat for a while. He hated crimes being left unsolved and now was as good a time as any to get back to working on it.

  
He had taken the mud from the boot of a suspect while the man had been questioned by Lestrade in the kitchen hoping he would be able to find particles identical to those on the crime scene, where a eighty year old woman had been murdered in her front garden. Only that would tie him to the crime.

  
The door to the lab opened and a podgy man entered, looking surprised to find them there.  
Doctor. Teacher. Teaching medicine. Studied at Barts and worked there ever since. Former rugby player. Beta. Married. Three children.

  
“ Oh, hello. I... You have to be Sherlock Holmes, right? Watson's friend?” The man held his hand out for Sherlock to shake it. “Stamford. Mike Stamford. John and I met at uni.”

  
“ Yes. Sherlock. Thank you for making this possible.”

  
“ Not a problem, mate. You're a scientist then?”

  
“ Detective. Studied chemistry, it helps with the cases.”

  
Mike sat his back down on the table, getting out of his jacket.

  
“ That's interesting. I'll have to prepare something for when classes start again. I hope you don't mind.”

  
“ Not at all. It's your laboratory more than it is mine.”

  
Mike laughed. “True. Is John here?”

  
“ No. He should be off work in a few minutes.”

  
With that, Sherlock looked back at the microscope. He hated small talk and being polite to people had always been a pain in the arse. He only indulged in it because Mike was John's friend and John would appreciate it.

  
For the corner of his eyes he could see Leanna looking up.

  
“ Can Daddy come here? Can we call him?” she asked and Mike seemed to only now notice her,

“Please, Papa. We can show Daddy the microscope.”

  
“ Sure. Come here, we will call him.”

  
“ Oh, you're calling John?”

  
“ Yes.” Leanna nodded, getting off the stool and running towards her father. Sherlock had already dialled John's number by the time she had reached him and she reached out for the phone, pressing it to her ear.

  
“ Hello Daddy.”

  
Sherlock could hear John answering, but he couldn't understand a word he was saying.  
“ Come visit us? We're at St. Barsolomeu hospital looking at particles.”

  
The rustling of paper as Mike started looking through some of his documents in an attempt to give them some privacy.

  
“ Yes.”

  
“ No, Papa has to work on a case. Soil.”

  
“ Yes, Pizza. And ice cream.”

  
“ Okay. See you, Daddy.”

 

 

  
  
John entered the lab half an hour later, greeting Mike and hugging Leanna tightly. For a second, Sherlock could see hesitation on his face, but then he walked over to the detective resolutely and pressed a kiss to his temple.

  
“ Hello, love. Making progress?”

  
“ Not yet. Too much distraction.”

  
John smiled. “Thought so. How about I take the little one home, then you can concentrate on the work.”

  
He didn't deserve John Watson, not a bit.

  
“ You just got off work. You are probably tired. I can...”

  
“ It's okay. We'll just have a quiet evening, me and Leanna. She needs a bath and Frozen is on TV tonight. I promised her we would watch that.”

  
Sherlock sat up, pressing a kiss to John's cheek. “Thank you.”

  
Sherlock came home in the early hours of the morning, a nephew arrested and a family finally able to get closure. Both Leanna and John were already asleep and after a hot shower and two pieces of pizza, Sherlock crawled into bed next to John, pressing his chest to the doctor's back.  
His inner compass would always point to Baker Street and to John.

 

 

  
**John's POV**

  
Before he realised it, it was the 31 th of December. John and Sherlock had agreed to have a quiet and intimate evening, just the three of them. Leanna was excited, tonight she would see the firework for the first time, she was like an inexhaustible battery. To calm her, Sherlock proposed reading her a story.

  
“ Yes, with daddy!” She yelled.

  
“ Do you want daddy to read it too?”

  
“ No!” Leanna quickly went upstairs in her bedroom to get her favourite book about the adventure of a pirate and a dog, and then made her fathers sit next to each other on the couch before making herself comfortable on John’s lap.

  
“ Read it please Papa!” Leanna said giving him her book.

  
John couldn’t help chuckling, he definitely agreed with their daughter’s preference. Sherlock was skilled as a narrator, his deep voice and excellent diction made whatever he read fascinating. And he knew how to make different voices.

  
With Leanna snuggling against him, John felt himself drifting.

  
John woke up from a light kiss on his forehead. He had fallen asleep on Sherlock’s shoulder and in his arms, Leanna was still sleeping.

  
“ Hello sleeping beauty” Sherlock whispered.

  
“ Did I sleep a long time?” John didn’t want to move, he was just the right height to be comfortable on the detective’s shoulder.

  
“ Two hours maybe…”

  
“ Wow, that long... You’re very comfy for a bony detective…”

  
“ Well, I find your soft belly very agreeable, so…”

  
“ Hey! What soft belly! I don’t have a soft belly!”

  
They chuckled, trying to make as little noise as possible.

  
When they finally calmed themselves, John took Sherlock’s cheek in his hand and kissed him softly. “That’s the only thing I will accept as soft” he whispered.

  
“ Agreed.”

  
They shared several small and sweet kisses before John put an end to it, “Sherlock, I love you and I want to kiss you forever…But if we don’t stop and wake up our little elf here, we won’t make it to the beginning of the fireworks and Leanna is almost as good at sulking as you are…”

  
Sherlock grinned, “True.”

  
Sherlock put his hand on Leanna cheek and slowly rub it, “Leanna, my little lioness, wake up, love, the firework will begin soon.”

  
Leanna’s eyes fluttered and she slowly woke up, “Papa? We can go see the fireworks?”

  
“ Yes, it’s time.”

  
They prepared quickly, put their coats on and went to Sherlock’s favorite secret place to see the New Year’s Eve fireworks, the rooftop of an old building with the perfect view.

  
“ Trust Sherlock to know the best place with nobody around to watch fireworks. You my love are definitely a romantic!” John teased.

  
“ Don’t be so smug, I know this city, of course I would know where to watch fireworks! Simple physics really, you know sixth form stuff.”

  
“ If you say so… You know, I feel like a remake of the movie V for Vendetta, the two of us on a rooftop listening to music while fireworks are shining the night sky…”

  
“ What the hell are you talking about?”

  
“ V for vendetta, a famous dystopian political thriller film, you can’t not know about it!” John was utterly affronted by the thought! It was one of his favourite movies.

  
“ Not useful data, John!”

  
“ I am going to make you watch it, trust me on this!” John smiled and held Sherlock by the waist to watch the spectacle beginning.

  
Leanna was in her Papa’s arms, she had been a little afraid by the noise first, but reassured by her father’s presence, she quickly got used to it and enjoyed the beautiful and ephemeral spectacle.  
They walked back home, Leanna fast asleep in Sherlock’s arms. John hoped that this perfect night with Sherlock and Leanna would be a good omen for this new year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what number one on Sherlock's list is :D


	10. Of visits, jealousy and a break-in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The betaed version will be up soon
> 
> The beta version is up now! Thanks Justbecause!

#  **Sherlock’s POV**

There were two things Sherlock had to do that he didn't really want to do. Still, they had to be done.

So, this morning he had taken his daughter's new years card and the bottles and left the flat. Yesterday, John and Leanna had spent the afternoon writing cards and the little one had tried out her new watercolours. And somehow, she had decided to write one for her mother. Sherlock couldn't blame her for loving Janine. He loved his mother too, even if she treated him horribly.

John and the little lioness had gone back to painting and Leanna had been excited about another daddy-daughter-day and so Sherlock had kissed the both of them goodbye and taken a cab.

Sarah was still in her pyjamas and she seemed to be surprised to have a visitor. Sherlock tried to avoid looking at her belly. There were no outwardly signs of the pregnancy yet, but the thought of John's child growing right there made Sherlock nervous.

Sarah felt similar, unconsciously covering her belly with her hands and that's when Sherlock realized he was an alpha and for her that meant he was a potential threat to her child.

“I am not an unbonded alpha. Actually, I am on my way to see my wife right now.”

Sarah blushed. “Good morning, Sherlock. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to... It's just...”

“You are feeling protective of your child, especially because you don't have an alpha to protect the both of you. I am an alpha and not your child's father, which makes be a threat. It's understandable, wise even. You are not an omega to crave the protection of an alpha, you will protect that child yourself, which I respect. I have something that should make it easier for you.”

Sarah looked confused by him talking that fast, but recovered after a few seconds. “Oh, ehm. How about you come in? Let's not do this in the hallway.”

Nodding, Sherlock followed her. There were cornflakes and tea on the kitchen table and Sarah got him a mug. They sipped tea in silence for a while. Sherlock wanted Sarah to like him, she was the mother of his future step child, but he sucked at small talk and deducing her would be not good, that much he knew. Sure, Sherlock could pretend to be the nice guy, the charming detective when it came to getting information from suspects, but this was about family, whether the two of them liked it or not. So, it was awkward silence for a while, until Sherlock set the three bottles on the table.

Unconsciously, the omega in Sarah immediately reacted to John's pheromones, moving her hand towards them.

“What...?”

“I managed to create a fluid that contains John's pheromones and enough of them to help you during the pregnancy. Of course I didn't have unbonded pregnant omegas lying around in the flat, but tests show that the substances distributed by an alpha during his or her omega's pregnancy are....”

“Sherlock!” Sarah interrupted him and suddenly there were tears in her eyes. He had done something wrong. She should not be crying.

“Sherlock, thank you. I... I was sure you hated me for... sharing the heat with John, even if it wasn't my fault, or his. And now you have... created something to help me. God, I'm a hormonal mess. Sorry. I didn't mean to cry. I cry a lot these days.”

With that, she got to her feet and hugged him. Frozen, Sherlock let it happen and after a while even closed his arms around her.

“I cry over the weirdest things, I cried at work yesterday. Good thing John wasn't there. Sometimes I cry because he isn't there. Which is fine, I've always been independent, especially after my divorce end the end of the bond to my alpha. But now, there's the baby and I.... Sorry, I shouldn't...”

She moved away from him, face blushed red. “Sorry.”

A thought formed in Sherlock's head.

“Do you remember Molly, Leanna's Nanny? We hired her again to watch Leanna twice a week, but I'm sure she has the time to help you once the child is born, if you want that. And you could contact her now. She's good with children and... sentiment. Maybe she could be a friend.”

Slowly, Sarah turned around to him, smiling. “I know what John sees in you now, Sherlock Holmes.”

(Are some liaison needed here? Maybe not)

The room was small, the walls bleak and without a single picture, it lacked windows and was lit only by a small lamp. Still, Janine as a member of a rich family, had the luxury of meeting her guest alone, not in the hall with all the other inmates.

They had searched Sherlock before leading him into the room, where he sat down on the far side of the small table. He had debated with himself, spend hours thinking of reasons why he should or shouldn't come here, while John slept next to him, his breath slow and steady. He needed to, for Leanna.

So, this morning he had taken his daughter's new year’s card and left the flat. Yesterday, John and Leanna had spent the afternoon writing cards and the little one had tried out her new watercolors. And somehow, she had decided to write one for her mother. Sherlock couldn't blame her for loving Janine. He loved his mother too, even if she treated him horribly.

John and the little lioness had gone back to painting and Leanna had been excited about another daddy-daughter-day and so Sherlock had kissed the both of them goodbye and taken a cab to the jail.

The guards brought Janine in. Despite  imprisonment, the omega still looked as elegant and gracious as ever, the only difference being her clothes and the lack of makeup. No one could take her elite upbringing from her.

“Why are you here?” Janine said in a voice too soft to be honest. She was looking at him and he could see pain in her eyes, remorse, but that could have been a facade.

“I am here, because we have a child, and our child loves you, even though you treated her horribly.” Sherlock took Leanna's card from his coat pocket and let it slide across the table. The little lioness had drawn a Christmas tree with golden and violet ornaments, just like the one that stood in the Holmes Manor year after year. John had helped her with the writing.

To Mummy. Happy Christmas and a lot of Nana's cookies. From Leanna.

Janine looked surprised opening the card.Sherlock followed her eyes as she read, biting the knuckle of her left index finger as if to hold back words. Her face was full of emotion and for a moment, she was unguarded, almost fragile.

“She did that for me?” Disbelief painted Janine's face and her fingers wandered over the writing. “I thought she'd already forgotten about me.”

“She asks about you. She loves you. You are her mother, her Mummy.” Crossing his arms, Sherlock tried to take in every movement, every emotion and found them honest.

“She's amazing. God, she really is amazing.”

“She is the only good thing the two of us ever made. A pity you only noticed that now.”

Janine looked down at her hands, stroking the paper again.

“Thank you for bringing me this. I...I should have...”

“I know, Janine. Marrying rich and having a high social standing is, apart from having a dozen children, the only aim in the life of an omega of the elite. And I know you concentrated on your social standing after we were unable to conceive for a second time. It was your right to do so. But it was not your right to mistreat the child you already had. And it wasn't your goddamn right to force Sarah into heat and a possible forced bonding. Breaking a bond is hell. Hell. And you risked her going through that again. S he would have had to go through that again if it weren't for John's strength . That's unforgivable.”

Sherlock found his own voice calm, but his hands were shaking out of anger and frustration. This, all of her behaviour and his own reaction to it, fleeing to London, had brought him to John, to where he was supposed to be, but he wished for Leanna's sake, that things would have ended up differently.

“This... I... I... Dr Sawyer was Moriarty's idea.”

“And I need to know everything you can tell me about him.”

The omega looked up at him and he could see her guard going back up, the facade of an untouchable woman.

“That's the real reason you are here.” Not a question and Sherlock wouldn't be so stupid and try to deny it. Of course it was, he could have just sent the card, it wouldn't have made a difference to Leanna. And god, it would have been easier for him, never seeing her again, except for the trial.

“I am protecting my family. And getting James Moriarty behind bars is my top priority. He is a cruel human being and he would kill to get what he wants. My daughter will not grow up in a world in which he is a free man.”

Carefully folding the card, Janine straightened her back and signaled the guard.

“I don't know a lot about him. I contacted him, because I wanted to find you and Leanna and he was good at what he did. He's.. Irish, I think. The accent. I only ever met him at the manor.”

“What about Moran?”

Janine stood up. “I don't know, which part Moriarty plays in Moran's plan to get rid of Dr Watson. I only know what they told me. That Moran shot Dr Watson to become the dominant alpha. This is more than … he is more than a private detective.”

Turning away to follow the guard outside, she cleared her throat.

“That's all I know, Sherlock.”

“Merry Christmas, Janine.”

The click of the door was the only answer he got, and Sherlock sank into the chair.

 

**John's pov**

John was watching Leanna painting, it was a delightful thing to observe her experimenting with colour and how to make new ones by mixing them. She definitely had Sherlock’s proclivity fort empirical experiences.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, love, you want some clean water?”

“No…You won’t be mad if I ask about…mommy?”

“…Of course not. Leanna, love, I will never be angry with you for asking questions. Papa too. I can promise you. Come here.” John took the little girl on his lap after washing her hands.

“What do you want to know, little mouse?”

“Will mummy come see me?”

“Oh, well… She can’t, sweetie… Mummy did something wrong… She has to make amends for her mistakes, so she can’t come. Do you miss her?”

Leanna put her head on John’s shoulder, “No… A little? Do mummy love me?”

John felt his heart tighten, “Of course she loves you, she just…lost her way…it happens sometimes, to forget what’s really important…”

“Will you and Papa be lost too?” Leanna whispered in John’s neck.

“Never, we will always be there for you, I can promise you I will never be lost. You and Papa, you are my priorities ( should I add the future baby? I didn’t first because he wants to reassure Leanna and not make her maybe threaten in her place by the future baby ?). “Look, Santa gave me a secret watch; there is a compass inside, see the big pointer? Thanks to it I can’t lose myself.”

“Really?”

“Pinkie promise, little mouse.”

John hoped he had sufficiently reassured the little girl, he would have to speak about it with Sherlock. It was a good thing she had felt secure enough to ask, but since when does she have those questions? It was worrying… They would have to be attentive of her when the baby arrived, Leanna must never feel less loved…

John hugged her tightly against him and whispered to her how much he loved her and what a wonderful little girl she was.

“Mrs Hudson wanted to take you to the park, do you still want to go with her or we can just stay here and wait for Papa to come back?” John ask after seeing it was already time.

“I want to go, Nanna always let me play in the big cube  (climbing playground structure) ”

“Okay, let’s go , what do you need before going outside?” John asked.

“My coat, my red gloves and my scarf!” Leanna proudly said.

“Perfect! And don’t forget your hat.”

“Can I wear the red one? Like Santa?”

“Of course, if you want, love”.

After watching Leanna go with Mrs Hudson, happy and singing and without apparent signs of distress , John looked back at the disaster in the living room. Usually, he made Leanna clean after an activity, but well… It hadn’t been the priority then.

Well, it’s as good a time as any to tidy up a little. There were lots of papers on that table, whatever Sherlock said, it definitely wasn’t a proper way of storing. He had put away all the paints, brushes and had begun to try and organise all Sherlock’s paper when a big file fell on the floor.

_ The Omega of your dream exist, we will find them for you ( _ I am not convinced by this title…If you have another catchy announce, please make suggestion)

What the fuck was that!

John took the file, it was the supposedly catchy slogan of a famous omega matrimonial agency. What was it doing here in the middle of Sherlock’s paper? It was with some dread that he opened it.

_ Sherlock, I have found you several potential omega mate for you. Please read their files and chose the one you prefer, I have already made an appointment for the _ _ 10th  _ _ of January. Don’t disappoint me. _ _ (not sure about the date) _

_ Mummy _

John was sure his heart had stopped beating for a second. What. The. Hell???

There were several papers with photos, names, hobbies… There were women omegas, unmated and… male omegas too, young and seductive. John was seeing red. He ripped the papers. He wanted to burn them, destroy it utterly. How dare they! Sherlock was HIS alone!

And why the fuck Sherlock hadn’t told him anything? Was he…Was he tempted to go to one of these meetings? John felt sick. The thought of Sherlock going to one of this arranged meetings, even if it was just to placate his mother, made John want to throw up… and hit something…

John was feeling like a lion in cage, turning in circle, impossible to keep calm, his fist alternately gripping and relaxing. What could he do? What should he do? Wait for Sherlock to come back? Call him?

Go to the  _ Omega dream agency _ and set it on fire? A bit not good that, but his instincts were screaming at him to do something to protect what was his, to destroy whatever came between him and his mate.

It was hard to think, the anger and jealousy were too strong. John knew he was possessive but never before had the feeling been as powerful, he was almost losing control of his inner alpha. Only the possibility of Sherlock’s imminent return kept him from letting free reign to the beast inside him. Wait, he had to wait for Sherlock return. He mustn’t let the rage win.

A noise. The anger and jealousy had enhanced John’s senses, he could smell Sherlock before he even came up the stairs.

“John? What happened? Your scent is abnormally strong…” John didn’t let Sherlock finish his sentence, he violently pushed him against the wall.

“MINE!” John couldn’t control anything anymore, his inner alpha wanted out for too long and Sherlock was here!

“John what…Ahhh!” John bit him. The primal thing to do for an alpha, put a mark on his mate. John licked the wound, now tender, amorously… His. Now for all to see…That beautiful man was his… He would kill anyone who dared to take Sherlock from him. John growled again, feeling Sherlock’s erection against his.

“John…John you…” Sherlock panted.

“Mine! You’re mine! No omega will ever take you from me!”

“Oh…you saw the files…” John kissed him, the soldier took Sherlock’s head in his hands to keep control of the angle and devoured that mouth.

“Jawwn” the tall man moaned once John let go of his mouth to attack and kiss and lick once more his neck. “Yours, I am yours”.

“Yessss! My love, my beautiful Sherlock, my soul! Mine! Say it, love.”

“Yours, I am yours… John!” Sherlock yelped when he felt John powerfully lifting him off the floor, automatically securing his legs around John's waist.

Sherlock kept kissing John’s face, like butterfly touches; whispering love endearments and reassurances between each kiss, “John, yours, only, love you, john, my love, not leaving, yours”. But the possessiveness was still as strong, he couldn’t think, just feel and want and take.

“Sherlock, Sherlock, I want to take you, mark you, make you mine alone!” John whispered, still holding Sherlock against him and the wall, rutting relentlessly.

“Yes, yes, John. Do it, please!” Sherlock’s begging, John was burning with desire and lust.

John kissed him deeply and took immediate control. He owned that mouth, John alone could make love to it, touch this lean body, scent that sweet and earthy smell, and taste! God the taste of Sherlock, nothing was better than kissing and tasting that nearly untouched body. No one else would ever be allowed to do it. Him alone. John Watson wanted to be the only one to be able to love that man. In Sherlock’s embrace, his arms snaked around John’s neck, those long and dexterous fingers buried in his hair. Bliss. But John needed more, always more of Sherlock. He began to undulate his pelvis more strongly, seeking more pressure, more contact. His erection painfully hard in his jeans, but he was too busy kissing and holding Sherlock against him to do something about it.

“John! More! Too much clothes!”

The soldier grunted, he had to do something, “Hold me tight!” he ordered, and  bore Sherlock to their bedroom where he released him brusquely.

Sherlock was spread on the bed, a beautiful and very arousing sight.

“Clothes off.” Watching Sherlock quickly getting rid of his layers was surprisingly very satisfying.

“You too John!” Sherlock was clearly not very impressed by his silent admiration... John chuckled, amused now by the annoyed tone of the detective.

Now that he was naked too, he slowly came over Sherlock, above him, predatory. The detective had a very feral look in his eyes, “John! I need you!” That man was a menace, how could he expect John to not come right now when he looked and spoke like that! He felt a peak of lust run threw him.

“You’re mine Sherlock, I am going to make sure everyone knows it!”

“Yes!” Sherlock moaned, arching against John to increase the contact.

John firmly held the detective on the bed and began to kiss that lovely bite mark, red and angry looking but oh so satisfying to see! He would have to treat it later, but now, he had better things to do. John alternated between kissing and sucking to create lots of love bites on Sherlock’s collarbones. Next, he took care of those erect nipples, Sherlock was so sensitive, it was exhilarating to be able to make him scream from just his mouth and hands. The need to mark all of this alabaster skin was overwhelming, he wanted to leave his scent everywhere.

But with all the teasing and marking, John was more and more bothered by his own massive erection, he just couldn’t keep doing it much longer without letting go.

“Sherlock, can I…”

“Yes! John get on with it!!! I am dying here!”

“Okay, yeah, good…” John fumbled to find the lube but then quickly put it to good use. He efficiently prepared Sherlock to accept him, enough to loosen him without stimulating him too much. The tall man was already very hard and leaking, moaning desperately.

“Sherlock, let’s see if you’re as flexible as you brag!” John made Sherlock put his legs on John’s shoulders and slowly but surely entered him. All the heat and tightness almost made him lose it and rut relentlessly.

“Sherlock, love, look at me, open your eyes love, please!” Sherlock extraordinary eyes, almost completely dark with desire, finally opened.

“Sherlock, my Sherlock!” John began to thrust slowly but as he felt no resistance, he increased his rhythm. “Sherlock, mine, only mine!”

The rhythm almost punishing, he had just enough lucidity to try to find the best angle to aim almost each thrust against Sherlock’s prostate. Sherlock moaning and thrashing were only fuelling John’s stamina. He made sure to rub against Sherlock’s cock as much as possible, but his hands were too busy holding Sherlock to jerk him off. John could feel his knot swelling, god he wanted to push further and fill him completely.

“Yes, yes! Yours, John, more! I want your knot!”

Sherlock’s eagerness and recklessness in this were what made him stop. The utmost important thing: Not Hurt Sherlock. Even primal alpha John didn’t want to hurt his mate. ( Maybe I should elaborate a little more here?)

“Love you! God Sherlock, love you so much!” With a cry, Sherlock came brutally at the declaration, squeezing John who soon followed him in his release.

As he was slowly coming back to his senses, John felt the angry possessiveness finally receded enough to let him think again. He just had an epic alpha’s jealous and possessive  breakdown . God, he had been quite rough, well rougher than the more tender and careful lovemaking they had done until now… Sherlock, he hope he wasn’t hurt. God, he would never be able to forgive himself if his  loss of control  had caused any injury! He had been able to keep himself from knotting Sherlock but it had been a near thing… And it didn’t change the fact that they had rough sex…

 

**Sherlock’s POV**

Sherlock tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving in sync with John's. God, how did sex with John get better every time? After coming home from visiting Janine, he had wished for John to hold him, stroke his hair, but getting fucked into the mattress by a jealous John was a great alternative to that.

Not that he wanted John to be jealous. He knew the feeling too well, it overtook him every time he thought about Sarah. Alpha's were possessive and not keen on sharing the attention of their beloved and right now omegas seemed like the biggest threat to their relationship.

Lying side by side, Sherlock felt John taking his hand, intertwining their fingers, a gesture so innocent compared to what they had just done. It seemed almost apologetic.

John turned his head to press his lips to Sherlock's shoulder, and his heavy breathing made the kiss wet and uncoordinated. “You alright?”

Sherlock hummed affirmatively, not capable of words just yet.

“I mean, this was quite... rough. I don't know if... if you...”

Rolling onto his side, Sherlock laid his head on John's chest and liked the sweat soaked skin, taking in as much of John's scent as he could.

“If you are always going to fuck me like this, I will tell my mother to send more omega files.”

It was meant as a joke, but he could see the sadness in John's eyes and moved up to press a reassuring kiss to John's mouth.

“She will send more suggestions for suitable bond mates. I can't stop her. But I didn't even look at them, because the man I want to spend the rest of my life with is right here with me.” Sherlock stroked John's hair, meeting his gaze and not turning away for a second. “She wants me with another omega, but that's her problem, not mine. Not ours. If she wants, she can disinherit me and give all the money to her beta son. I don't need it. The only things I need is you and our child and the work.”

John licked his lips and Sherlock leaned down to catch that wonderful tongue, to suck on it and for a while they kissed.

“Take those files and do with them what you want. Burn them, shred them to pieces. I don't care.”

John's hands were on his back, clever fingers wandering up and down his spine as if Sherlock was the one who needed soothing.

“What... Why would she want you to find another omega? You have a child, an heir. That's what this is all about, right?”

Sherlock pressed his forehead to John's collarbone. “Divorce just doesn't exist in the elite. Neither do unbonded alphas. It's stupid, but my mother loves her rules and conventions.”

John hummed. “But you are going to divorce Janine, right?”

Sherlock had avoided this topic. It was complicated and didn't fit into his perfect little world with John right now.

“I thought about this a lot. Not being bonded to Janine might mean my biology could show interest in other omegas. But I have never been a very sexual person...” Both he and John looked at their entangled legs and the come drying on Sherlock's belly, grinning. “... not before I met you, anyway. I don't want to be bonded to a woman who is capable of this. If I could, I would bond to you.”

John's lips hot against his temple.

“So yes, I am going to divorce her. After the child is born. You told me any unbonded alpha is a danger to Sarah and could harm the child growing inside of her. I don't want to be a danger to your child.”

Arms tightened around him and John nudged his nose into Sherlock's forehead until he lifted his head and they were kissing again, slow and sweet.

“I'm yours, Sherlock Holmes. Utterly and completely yours.”

 

John looked so peaceful in his sleep, but that didn't keep Sherlock from waking him up at half an hour past midnight, already wearing his coat and shoes. At least he woke him up in a nice-ish way, by pressing kisses to his face.

“Wake up John. We need to leave in 10 minutes.”

“Hmm.”

“John. Ten minutes. You will need at least five to get dressed in this state and an empty bladder would be preferable.”

“Hmm. What's going on?”

John turned to lie on his back, shielding his eyes against the light with left hand. Sherlock knew John needed more sleep than he did and that his day had started early, but he couldn't be bothered right now. This was their only chance.

“Case. Eight minutes, John.”

Slowly, John sat up.

“Leanna?”

“Molly arrived fifteen minutes ago.”

John smiled tiredly, picking his shirt and jeans from the chair next to the bed.

“You forgot something. I need the loo, to get dressed and...”

Sherlock, almost out of the door, turned around to find John looking at him. He didn't know. John had just brushed his teeth before going to bed and his hair didn't look to ruffled either.

“I...” Sherlock tried to find something off something missing.

“A good morning kiss, you numpty.”

Rolling his eyes in fake annoyance, Sherlock stepped closer and pressed his lips to John's. His doctor was sleep warm and scruffy and for a second Sherlock was tempted to just fall back into bed with him. This was too important though.

“Hmmm. Perfect. Now I will go on as many cases as you want me to with you, my love.”

With that he disappeared into the bathroom.

Seven minutes later, they got into a cab and crossed town. For a while, they just stared out of their windows, fingers intertwined between them on the seat. Before John, before their shared life, Sherlock tended to get all fidgety on the way to cases, the excitement over a crime to solve almost too much for him to bear.

Now with John, he was still excited, still buzzing with energy, but there was also a sense of calmness, of keeping his feet on the ground. Who would have known that an ex-army doctor was all he needed to make his work perfect?

“Where are we going?”

“Moriarty's office.”

Form the corner of his eye, Sherlock could see John turning his head to fully look at him.

“Mo...but DI Lestrade said that … oh. That's why we're going in the middle of the night.”

Sherlock smiled, pressing John's knuckles to his mouth. “Yes, my clever assistant.”

Then, flipping the metaphorical switch, he went into work mode.

“Lestrade and his incompetent team have looked through client files and taken everything to the Yard in case it is needed for the court hearing. They wouldn't be able to get information if Moriarty marked it red for them. Lestrade said I could see the files, but I need to see the office. Clues. Even someone as clever as Moriarty can't not leave clues.

The Indian restaurant underneath the office closes at midnight and the cleaning lady leaves one and a half hours later, earlier than her employers want her to but that doesn't matter right now. This morning, at 7 pm movers will come to empty the office so the landlord can find new tenants. We have a little more than five hours.”

John didn't even question the plan or the fact that they were about to do something illegal.

“What are we looking for?”

Sherlock shrugged.

“Everything. Anything. Something out of the ordinary. I don't know, not until we are there.”

“Okay.”

“I love you, John.”

John smiled. “And I you.”

By the time they arrived, the cleaning lady had already left and Sherlock first picked the lock to the restaurant and then the office door on the second floor. He closed the blinds on the two large windows before turning on the lights.

The office was divided into a small area for the secretary (Sherlock had watched Lestrade question her. The woman knew nothing. She was too blinded by the charm of Jim, too concentrated on raising her triplets with only the help of her mother. So no information there, except for how beautiful his eyes were) and then Moriarty's desk and the cabinets where the client files had been.

“I need every personal detail. Pictures the police found unworthy of looking at, where he placed his mugs on the table. All of it. I know you are able to see these things, you just choose to ignore them sometimes. So I need you to tell me everything that strikes you as odd.”

“Okay.”

For two hours, no one said a word as they made the way through the room to look at every square inch of it and with every second, Sherlock's frustration grew. He hated this, not even having one theory.

“I'm sorry love, there's nothing. I mean yeah, there are imprints from picture frames on the secretary’s desk. Nothing on Moriarty's. Maybe I'm just too blind to see or the man has no life.”

Sherlock laughed dryly. “He didn't have a life. All he did was hide and spin his net, like a spider. And those idiots have cleaned all the furniture already. They don't know how eloquent dust is.”

He felt the urge to shoot the wall. This was about his family and he was unable to form a theory or get even a bit closer to finding Moriarty.

For the third time, he threw open the three drawers of the desk one by one, again finding them empty.

“Oh.” Sherlock fell to his knees. There was something about the last drawer that was off.

“John, pick.”

He felt John step closer and grab the pick from his coat pocket, pressing a kiss to his hair as he let it fall into Sherlock's open palm.

After the third try he was able to remove the false floor. Three files, every one of them containing birth certificates and copies of passports, the only thing missing were pictures and Sherlock knew why. Those weren't clients or people Moriarty kept an eye on. Those were secret identities the private detective had used.

Drey Leben.

Chuck Auvers.

Jas de Bouffan.

“Are those...? Why would someone pick those ridiculous names?” John came to kneel next to him, trying to read over his shoulder.

“Paintings.”

“What?”

“Drey Leben. Die drei Lebensalter by Gustav Klimt. Chuck Auvers. The Church at Auvers by van Gogh. Jason Buffan. Bastide du Jas de Bouffan by Paul Cézanne. He picked references to famous paintings as his secret identities. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you are so sexy when you're being brilliant.

“I'm always brilliant, John.”

“I know, love” John smiled, before turning his attention back to the files. “Why do you know so much about paintings?”

“Well, art is posh. My family is from the elite and they are very keen on being posh.”

John smiled again. “My posh boy. So, what now?”

“Home. There's nothing of interest left here. I will look at the details and see if Moriarty has left any trace of his former identities. And I will inform my brother to look out for names inspired by paintings. He only has a minor position in the government, he has time for that.”

“You think that will help?”

“It is my first clue. But the names are ridiculous, as you so eloquently said. So those files were probably planted here to distract me. Or amuse me. Either way, we are far from arresting James Moriarty.”

John tried an encouraging smile, getting to his feet. They put back the false floor, switched off the lights and opened the blinds and five minutes later, they were back in the cab, Sherlock's brain racing.

Molly was asleep on the sofa and Sherlock needed her out. He needed to be alone.

John accompanied the nanny downstairs, probably apologizing for his rude boyfriend who retired into his mind palace. Sherlock didn't notice him coming back to the flat and going back to bed.


	11. It's never twins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to our beta reader Justbecause !

**Sherlock's POV**

Sherlock knew John would make a fuss about his birthday. At the manor, Mummy had always invited all the people he didn't like to celebrate with and Sherlock had hated every single moment of it. Women in high heels and cocktail dresses chatting and cooing over Leanna.

Now, in his bed in Baker Street Sherlock loved his birthday, because under the duvet John Watson was bobbing his head in a slow rhythm and all was hotwetperfect. John had set the alarm clock to 5am just for this, just so he could wake Sherlock with a blow job.

“Oh... oh yes, John. Could you... Could you...”

A red faced John Watson appeared from under the duvet, pressing kisses to the detective's face, while strong hands took over the rhythm of the clever mouth.

“What do you need, birthday boy. Tell me.” Blushing, which was strange because he had been the one to make a list of sex position, Sherlock closed his eyes for a second.

“Could you. Could you... oh goddamn it. Finger. I want your finger in me.”

Smiling, John kissed him again, stroking his hair with the hand that was not currently working on his cock. “Of course, love. Anything.”

For a moment, John was gone, as he retrieved the lube from the drawer.

“Okay, let's spice this up a little bit.” John laid down next to Sherlock, propping up his head with both their pillows. “Sit on my chest, yes, like that. I think you'll like to take control of the speed. Just try not to... choke me, alright?”

Legs on either side of John's upper body with his erection bobbing only inches from John's mouth, Sherlock looked down at him. “You want me to...” And then it dawned on him. “Oh. Oh. You looked at the list, right?”

“Maybe.” John smirked and Sherlock suddenly couldn't wait a second more. Left arm on the headboard the grabbed the base of his cock and guided it to John's mouth, pressing the tip to soft lips that slowly opened to let him in. There it was again, the perfect heat of John Watson's oral cavity and it was his to do with as he pleased. Biting his lips, he fought back his inner alpha, who wanted to take, to fuck deep and relentlessly and it was difficult with John looking up at him with those blue eyes that said: take what you want.

Slowly, Sherlock started swaying his hips, shallowly, just so that the head moved in and out and in and out and...

The snap of the lube bottle and then John's hands on his arse and down his cleft and oh... John pressed the tip of his index finger against, and after some slow movement, inside his hole and Sherlock couldn't hold back anymore.

“Suction, John please. I need you to suck, please.”

John did and Sherlock fucked his face and the sound John made deep in his throat, God. Sherlock didn't hear himself cursing or the bed creaking, only the gurgling wet sounds of his cock in John's mouth.

Sherlock came and surprise he pulled out,  and there was come all over John's lips and cheeks. The doctor's finger was still pressing against his prostate and Sherlock realized that was what had made him come.

“Oh John. I... that was...”

“Amazing. God, you should see yourself. So gorgeous, Sherlock.”

Carefully taking John's wrist in his hand, he guided the finger out of him and collapsed on John, breathing hard.

“Hmm. I'm gonna clean up and then we'll sleep a little longer. I promised Leanna she could be the one to wake you up with breakfast in bed.”

Groaning, Sherlock rolled off of him and John climbed out of bed, just after he stroked Sherlock's hair.

Watching a naked John Watson walk off to the bathroom, Sherlock knew he would marry this man one day.

 

**John's POV**

John felt very smug when he left Sherlock lying in their bed. He loved to bring him to orgasm, to watch him lose all his control, to feel the trust he had to let him see him like that.

When he returned from the bathroom, Sherlock was asleep. He was beautiful, such a peaceful expression and his curls around him, he looked like an angel and he was the lucky one to have him fall on his bed. But it was perfect. He would have time to make the breakfast and finish preparing all his presents. It was very hard to plot something with a detective as a partner…

They had schemed a good breakfast, a mix of traditional English breakfast and some sugar at the end because whatever Sherlock tried to make him believe, he had a sweet tooth!

He prepared the pancake mix and all the ingredients he needed to cook sausage, eggs and bacon. It was time to see if Leanna was waking up. He had promised her the previous day that she would be able to help him.

After 30 minutes in the kitchen, John had confirmation he wasn’t a very good cook, he had burned some of the sausage and the pancakes weren’t as fluffy as they should be. But in his defence, it wasn’t easy to focus the attention of a three and a half year old -Leanna was very adamant about the half part- and cook at the same time…

The little girl was now preparing the tray with a bit of everything for her Papa.

“Daddy!!! You think Papa will be happy?”

“I am pretty sure he will be very happy, love. You made a beautiful meal with lots of love, he will feel it.”

John was not as anxious as Christmas day about giving his presents to Sherlock. He was quite proud of himself to be honest. He worked part-time at the A&E to give him more time with Sherlock and his cases. John love investigating with Sherlock and witnessing the brilliance of his brain was not something he was willing to pass up. To be honest, he also wanted to be there to assure the detective’s protection, Sherlock tended to be reckless and not always conscious of the risks he took when he was in case mode. And now that Leanna regularly went to her Nanny Molly, John had had time to make his gifts more or less secretly…

John would have to say his thanks to Mycroft… It was the elder Holmes who had informed John of Sherlock’s birthday… Sherlock, the git, hadn’t said a word about it!

 

  **Sherlock’s POV**

The second time Sherlock woke up, it was to Leanna jumping on the bed singing happy birthday. She just let herself fall onto him when she realized he was awake. John was standing in the doorway, a tray in hand. Sherlock could smell eggs and bacon and something burned.

“Happy birthday, Papa. Wake up, we made breakfast.” Pecking his cheeks and nose, the little lioness seemed more excited about the birthday then Sherlock.

“Daddy and I made breakfast. And so many presents. But breakfast first. In bed.”

As if waiting for his queue, John stepped towards the bed, putting down the tray before climbing in.

Hugging Leanna close, Sherlock kissed her hair. “Thank you so much, little lioness.”

Then he kissed John, as if this were the first time they had seen each other today. “Happy Birthday, love,” John whispered.

John and Leanna had made a full on English breakfast and Sherlock ate a lot more than usually did, just to make them happy. After that, Leanna basically dragged him to the living room, where he opened presents.

He recognised the magnetic stone immediately, but he was surprised by the beautiful changes John had made to it. Well, the jeweller, not John. Now on a simple but elegant leather band, the head of a lioness had been carved into the stone.

“It's... beautiful, thank you.” Rubbing his nose against John's neck as they sat on the floor, Sherlock took in his scent.

“Hmm. There's more. But yes, this is the best one out of the bunch.”

“It's brilliant. Would you...”

John nodded, closing the bracelet around Sherlock's left wrist.

“Mine now, Papa.” Leanna shoved a present wrapped in yellow and light blue paper towards him. Sherlock knew it was a picture in a frame before he opened it.

Leanna had drawn the three of them and it was just the clumsy painting of a toddler, but it was also the most beautiful thing Sherlock had ever seen. They were a family. No one could ever take this from them again.

“You are so talented, my love. This is going on the mantle, what do you think?”

“Yes. One more from Daddy.”

Sherlock picked up the envelope and little paper snippets fell out and onto his laps and the floor in front of him. He turned three or for around to look at what John had written.

“A free hug? A free kiss? And foot massage?”

“Yes, for when you need them most.”

“I can have a kiss whenever I want. Why would I need a... coupon for that?”

John smiled at him, as Leanna began throwing the snippets into the air like confetti.

“Yeah, silly idea, I know. Wanted to be romantic.”

Sherlock kissed him and god, he loved kissing John every time a little more. Before John he had thought that kissing was ridiculous and tedious and that he would tire of it if he ever tried. No, kissing was his favourite thing next to murder.

“Well, you are a romantic.” “Wasn't before I met you.”

“Stop being all kissy. Tell Papa about the surprise?” Leanna climbed in between them, one finger pressed to either of her mouths.

“There's another surprise?”

“Yes, Papa. We are going swimming today.”

John got up from the floor, pointing to the sports bag on the sofa. “I thought we could do something relaxing. I could go watch the little one and you could get a massage.”

“I am not too sure about letting strangers touch me, but I am looking forward to the rest of it.”

John smiled.

“We're going to clean up. Why don't you get dressed and then we’ll leave?”

 

 

It was dark when they came home. Leanna had fallen asleep in the cab after a day of running around and swimming and going on slides. John was the one to carry her up the stairs and up to her room.

“Why did you have to ruin a perfect day,” Sherlock greeted his brother who was sitting in his chair, umbrella leaning against the armrest.

“Well, I heard it is common to congratulate one's only brother for... getting older. As if that was your achievement.”

Mycroft elegantly got to his feet, producing an envelope from the inner pocket of his suit jacket. “Happy birthday, Sherlock.”

They looked at each other awkwardly. This was hard for them, showing appreciation for each other, even if they did.

“Little one's asleep. Oh, hello Mycroft.”

“Dr. Watson. I am here to give a present to my little brother. Well, it is more a present for you. This wasn't easy, even for me as a … minor in the British government.”

Sherlock opened the envelope. Adoption papers.

“Are you alright, love? This is getting creepy.”

Had he stopped moving again?

“I...” he handed the documents to John, who went wide eyed and flushed.

“Oh my god, Mycroft. This is... I … Sherlock and I talked about this, but I didn't think there was a legal way to...”

“There isn't. Leanna already has an alpha. I pulled a few strings.” Sherlock watched his brother make a step back. “If you are going to hug me, I will take them back. Just sign them, Dr Watson.”

John was close to tears and Sherlock wanted to hug him but he didn't, not in front of his brother.

“I will. Right now, thank you. This is amazing. I'm a father, Leanna’s father. I mean officially. This is amazing.”

“From zero to two in a year. Quite impressive, Doctor.”

John smiled at this, because John was amazing like that. Tonight, Sherlock would give him another present, even if it wasn't John's birthday today.

 

  **John's POV**

The day had been perfect. Sherlock had loved his present, and when John had attached the wristband to Sherlock’s wrist, he had this image of himself putting a ring in his finger… One day… He had made sure with the jeweller to make this wristband very resistant and with a strong clasp… It wouldn’t come off easily… And they were some other secrets hidden in it, but he had wanted to wait for the both of them to be alone…and maybe give Sherlock the chance to try and find out for himself what the wristband could also do.

He knew Sherlock would find his free tickets silly, but John was determined to drown Sherlock under a sweet and romantic gesture. He wanted to keep wooing his man, he never wanted to stop feeling giddy and watching Sherlock blush was the best thing ever.

Next, they had spent the day at a spa. He had been pleasantly surprised to discover there was a service who offered to watch the children while the parents were being massaged. He had been able to convince Sherlock to go and…It had been bliss! The masseur was very competent and had successfully relaxed his aching shoulder. But most important, Sherlock had loved it. He was positively glowing after the massage.

It had been a sweet hell, to get to watch his strong and beautiful man in nothing more than a swimsuit… But Leanna was a very good distractor and he had successfully not embarrassed himself in this very public swimming pool…

“Are you ogling me?” Sherlock had asked later when he came back with a waffle for Leanna.

“Absolutely!”

“Why?” John had realised then that it was a genuine question. The tall man really didn’t know… Unbelievable… How the man could be so oblivious of his own… sex appeal…

“Because you are stunning! I can assure you I am not the only one looking… Which doesn’t please me at all, but well, I can’t really blame them, you are quite radiant, the massage did wonders on you!”

Sherlock blushed and John was grinning like a madman. He kissed him because it wasn’t possible to resist the temptation… He John Watson, alpha and ex-soldier, who had always frowned on PDA, was kissing his boyfriend for all to see.

There had been so disapproving sound behind them but John’s murderous glare had made them flee quickly. John had discreetly smelled Sherlock after to make sure the beta disguise was still working.

The end of the day was spent without incident.

 

So, you see, it had already been a perfect day. But Mycroft’s surprise was the ice on the cherry on the cake! He felt…ecstatic. He had always feared that if something happened with Sherlock’s family he would have no resource, no legal way to keep Leanna. And now that he knew it was official, a heavy weight he hadn’t been conscious he was bearing was lifted from him. He had so much energy right now!

Sherlock was saying goodbye to his brother, and finally they were alone. The night was young, Leanna, their baby girl was asleep in her bed… He still had so many project for the birthday boy! He would make sure Sherlock would be the sole recipient of his overflowing passion and happiness.

“Sherlock” John’s voice was rough from arousal. He could see the immediate effect it had on Sherlock whose eyes quickly darkened.

“Bed.” The detective answered.

“God, yes!”

John watched as Sherlock took off of his clothes with glee, “I have another birthday present for you, Sherlock, one that Leanna was not to witness…” John said, voice deep with innuendo.

“Really John? Did you peek at my list again?” Sherlock seemed very curious now, “What is it?”

“Surprise birthday boy! Do you trust me with your body tonight?”

Sherlock took some times to look at him and with an assured voice answered, “Of course John.”

“Can I trust you to tell me if it’s too much, if you need me to stop or take a break?” John wanted to be sure that night would be a very very good one for both of them.

“Yes, yes! I promise John!” Sherlock petulance made John laughed and kissed him. That they could be so free and joyous in bed was a very pleasant surprise.

“Go lay on the bed on your front. I am going to fetch what I need, try to be a good boy and wait for me!”

John came back with a new lube bottle and his present for Sherlock. The man had been very obedient and john had a perfect view on his back side. Oh this was going to be such a sweet torture… He sat on Sherlock ass and began to massage his backside, under his finger John could feel muscles quickly surrender, melting under his care. The work of the previous professional masseur had obviously helped to relax all the tension and John soon had a pliant and relaxed Sherlock under him. Time to update his game.

John started by kissing Sherlock’s neck and slowly he went south. Kissing, licking. Sherlock was making promising little noises from the ministrations.

When John was finally near his ass, Sherlock’s respiration was already very heavy and quick.

“John! Are you…?”

“Breath love, breath. Remember to tell me if you need to take a break or to stop.”

“Don’t stop!” The alarmed tone at the prospect of John stopping was very good for the soldier’s ego, so John began to place some small kisses to the sensitive area.

“Oh!” Sherlock almost jerked out.

“Shh, it’s just the beginning love, tell me, are you okay?”

“Yes! Again!” Sherlock buried his head in the pillow.

And John ,a good soldier, happily complied. After a while, Sherlock got used to the new stimulation and John began to add some tongue. He wasn’t disappointed by the response it initiated. Sherlock made a very loud moan.

Soon John was lavishing and properly eating him out. He was surprised by how much he loved it. He had first wanted to do it for Sherlock and bring him pleasure, but John was definitely enjoying it nearly as much as the man under him. The smell and the taste were very arousing and John would happily do it again and again…

“John! I need… I need more! Please!”

It was all the encouragement John needed. He let his tongue progressively breach Sherlock’s hole, the muscles, weak from all the stimulation, surrendered to the invasion. In and out.

“YESSSS!!!!”

Fingers replaced the tongue, John fuelled by Sherlock’s response to his ministrations just couldn’t wait anymore. He was careful to not stimulate the prostate too much, Sherlock seemed to be as near to coming as he was…

“Sherlock”, he halted, “try to… on your hands and knees…so I can…”

“Yess! In me! Now!!!” After some fumbling, Sherlock was in position and John didn’t wait. He lubed himself as much as he could and just pushed until he was completely inside.

John plastered himself completely against Sherlock’s back and began, when he felt the man relaxed under him, a new rhythm while kissing and nibbling at that beautiful neck. His bite mark was still visible and he felt a new surge of possessiveness. To take and own this man.

“Sherlock, I won’t… be able to last….” John tried to warn him. But John desperately wanted to bring Sherlock off first. He took the long and broad cock in his hand and made a quick and efficient rhythm.

John felt Sherlock suddenly jerked in a cry and he was coming in his hands. It was all John needed to let go himself as the orgasm took him wave after wave.

 

  **Sherlock’s POV**

 

Leanna loved the aquarium and Sherlock had promised her they would go weeks ago. John would join them later on. Today was the first scan and John had been nervous all day, even Leanna had noticed and she had been... difficult. She had refused to eat breakfast and thrown a tantrum because she didn't want to wear a jacket, even though it was below zero outside.

It was good to leave the flat and with it the nervous energy there.

Yesterday, John had asked Sherlock about going to the appointment with them, but it was something Sherlock felt the two of them had to do by themselves. They were the biological parents and three people were one too many in a gynaecologist’s office. Maybe later, Leanna could go with them.

For a while, they just wandered in between the different fish tanks and Leanna pointed at crabs and starfish, especially loving the seahorses.

They ate cookies sitting on one of the benches with sharks surrounding them.

“Papa?” Leanna's voice was unusually small and she avoided looking at him.

“Yes, love?” He took off his gloves to pet her hair and she leaned into him. “Nana said mummys and daddys have a baby because they love each other really much. But Daddy loves you, why does he have a baby with Sarah?”

Sherlock took a deep breath. He wouldn't lie to his daughter, but finding the appropriate words would be hard.

“You know that Sarah is an omega, right? Omegas can only conceive at a certain time and Daddy was with Sarah at that certain time. They didn't plan to have a baby, but now that it is growing inside Sarah's tummy, they love it. Like John didn't plan to meet us, but now we are a family.”

Leanna looked up at him. “So Daddy isn't going to live with Sarah? He's staying with us.”

Oh his clever little girl. Of course she would think about that.

“He's staying with us. We are a family. Sarah and the baby will be an addition and to be honest, I don't exactly know how we are going to manage that, but we will not lose Daddy.”

Smiling again, Leanna got off the bench and made the four steps to the glass, pressing her nose against it.

“Your daddy's heart is very big. He has space for all of us in there. Well, his heart is very average size probably, working very sufficiently in pumping blood through his body, keeping him alive, but... oh, there he is.”

Sherlock had recognized John in the corner of his eye.

With a squeal, Leanna turned around and ran towards him, almost tripping over her own feet in the process.

John caught her, throwing her into the air as she giggled, but Sherlock sensed that something was wrong. John's shoulders were slightly hunched and he was unusually pale.

“John. John, what is wrong?”

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, John forced a smile on his face. “I don't want to talk about it here. No, don't look at me like this, love. The babies are fine. Just, not here.”

Sherlock froze. “Babies? As in multiple?”

John looked directly at him for the first time since he had entered the aquarium and Sherlock couldn't read the emotions on his face, there were too many and contradicting ones in that. But suddenly, there was a smile, only for a few seconds.

“Twins. We are having twins. I … I still have to process it. Can we talk about it at home, please?”

“Of course.” Sherlock kissed John's forehead. “Of course, mein Herz.”

They followed Leanna through the hallways.

“Menerz?”

“Mein Herz. And I won't tell you what it means. You will have to figure it out yourself.”

John intertwined their fingers. “I will, once I can stop thinking about … you know.”

“Yes... I shouldn't be teasing you. It means...”

“Papa. Papa, look. It's Dori. That fish looks like Dori. It's a doctor fish.”

Leanna had her nose pressed to the glass again and they came to stand behind her.

“Ha. It means my doctor fish, doesn't it?” John joked.

“Yes. That. I just called you my doctor fish.”

Sherlock squeezed John's hand in his, which was shaking slightly at the news and as they walked on, the dimension of the change sank into him. Two children.

Multiples were not unusual in an alpha/omega pairing, quite the opposite. Leanna as a single child was the exception. He should have considered the possibility, it shouldn't come as such a shock. Two little Johns. Two new human beings created by Sarah Sawyer and John Watson. Two. Twins.

 

**John's POV**

 

John felt like he was walking on clouds… He couldn’t really comprehend the enormity of twins… It would be much more work and they would need to organise soon so that everything would be there to welcoming two babies… Two… What the hell… A year ago he was packless without prospects and thought he would never have a family, and now, he had a 3 and a half year old daughter with another alpha and two babies with an omega…

Sarah had been very… stunned by the news. Like him. They just hadn’t thought of it… Hearing two fast beating hearts. Dr Mirakian had been reassuring, they were doing fine, a little tiny but nothing alarming. Sarah was now at a very critical part of her pregnancy, she needed to be stress free, eat well, stay well rested… Not easy to do when you are a doctor in a stressful environment. Luckily, Sarah had some vacation to take and she had promised she would try and negotiate less hours works to make time for the foetus to grow a little more. A healthy mother and environment were primordial to assure good health for the babies. She will have to avoid at all cost any unbonded alphas in order to not disrupted her pregnancy, so she already only took betas and omegas as patients. Better safe than sorry.

Dr Mirakian had been impressed with how well the pregnancy was going. He had been sure that John had been in close proximity to Sarah to assure and provide the Alpha’s scent to help the omega’s body to accommodate the new lives in it. Sarah had explained that John’s mate had created a spray with John’s pheromones synthesized in it. Dr Mirakian had seemed very interested in the invention and John had boasted with pride when he said that his mate was a genius and a brilliant chemist.

John had walked back to Sherlock and Leanna with a photo of the ultrasound where two foetus were clearly visible. He couldn’t wait to show them…

 

They were finally home an hour later. John put the kettle on.

“Leanna, can you go sit with your Papa? I have some big news.”

John finally came back with two cups of tea and a fruit juice. He had the scan in his hands and gave it to Sherlock.

“So, Leanna, remember we told you Sarah was pregnant and that we would have a baby?” John awkwardly began.

“Yes!”

“Well… Today we learnt that it will be twins.”

“Tweens?” Leanna tried to repeat.

“Yes, it means… that there are two babies… You will have two siblings instead of one…” John waited for Leanna reaction with a little apprehension.

“Yeah!!! I am going to make them a drawing!” The little girl just ran to her paper and colours.

“Well… Sherlock, what do you think?” John looked at his partner and found him paralysed, eyes fixed on the photograph.

“Sherlock? Can you look at me please? Sherlock! It’s getting a little worrying, here!”

“John.”

“Good, a word. Sherlock, tell me what are you thinking?” John got closed to the man, unsure what the detective could be thinking right now.

“John. That’s…fascinating…quite extraordinary…Twins… I never saw Leanna’s scan, Janine thought it wasn’t my concern…”

“Oh, love… Yes, it’s quite beautiful, isn’t it.” John pulled Sherlock against him and put his head on the man’s shoulder and looked at the photo with him.

“How is Sarah?”

“Good. Mostly. Overwhelmed but that’s normal, we hadn’t thought of that possibility, with her being on suppressants for so long… Sherlock, are you okay with it? I mean, two babies… So much more…”

“John. I don’t care… Sorry, I mean… It doesn’t change my willingness to be there and part of their life… if you want me to…” Sherlock was hesitant now, not an expression John liked to see.

“Of course I want you to be part of their life! You’re my life partner, you will have a big role in their upbringing!”

Sherlock shyly smiled, “Twins… I like the thought of two more Watson in this world.”

“Sarah will need even more help than we first envisioned…”

“Yes. We will do what we can to assure their well being.”

“Together”

“Together” Sherlock confirmed.

John was so happy he tightly hugged Sherlock against him. He didn’t see the shadow of a doubt in Sherlock’s eyes, it was carefully hidden when John looked at him to kiss him.

 

Sherlock’s birthday present:

<http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/112192741243-0-1/s-l1000.jpg>

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f3/02/ab/f302ab5fe488a32b63aae5097bdf0ec2.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's birthday present: http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/112192741243-0-1/s-l1000.jpg
> 
> Or  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f3/02/ab/f302ab5fe488a32b63aae5097bdf0ec2.jpg


	12. Alphas Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the edited and beta read version. Thank you to justbecause.

**Sherlock's POV**

There was a jewellery thief and there was a chase and a scalpel and when Sherlock came home, there was an angry John Watson.

When Lestrade had come over to the flat in the morning, John had been at work and it was Leanna's day with Molly. Usually, Sherlock called John, but this seemed too easy to even bother. Who would have guessed that the vet and part time thief had a weapon on him and that he would drive it through the Belstaff and into Sherlock's upper arm?

He didn't tell Lestrade about the cut, knowing it would only cause him to end up at A&E and he wasn't to keen on that. John was a doctor and stitching wounds was his easiest exercise.

“John?”

He found his doctor in the living room behind his laptop.

“Oh, hello. Where were you? At Barts? I tried to call you.” John got up. Sherlock could see in his closed and stiff gait that he was…angry or at least annoyed by it. They met in the middle of the living room for a kiss, John's arms encircling him. That's when Sherlock flinched back because John's hand was putting pressure on the wound.

“Sherlock, what the hell is... oh my god, you are bleeding. What...?”

John let go of him, in full doctor mode now. But he could almost touch the angry aura he now projected.

“I was nicked in the arm. Nothing too bad.”

Minutes later Sherlock was sitting on the stool in the kitchen while his doctor treated his arm, medical kit on the kitchen table. Maybe it was the pain, but Sherlock only realised the silence when John washed his hands afterwards, still not saying a word.

“John. Is there something wrong?”

When the doctor turned around he smiled one of those smiles that signalled he would soon punch something.

“Are you really asking me that? What's wrong? You just went on a case and got hurt. And if it wasn't for that stupid coat and cheer dam luck, you could have been seriously hurt! Why didn’t you tell me you were apprehending a suspect in the first place! I could have prevented it! Ex-soldier, remember?”

Yep, Captain Watson was angry. But this time Sherlock didn’t feel like appeasing the alpha. He hadn’t done anything wrong! He was fine! And he knew exactly what he was doing!

Sherlock started rolling his sleeve back down, even though it was ruined now, sliced and soaked in blood. He would need to change before Leanna came home. “The case was a five, maybe even a four. I have solved more difficult cases from my sofa. And I wore the coat, so there's no need to worry.”

Alpha scent filled the kitchen and crawled into every crack and gap. John's anger smelled like gunpowder, sharp and metallic and Sherlock had to force himself not to turn away.

“But I DO, Sherlock. I worry, when my reckless boyfriend gets himself into danger. Because my boyfriend does have a daughter to take care of! And this was the last time, Sherlock.”  
John's eyes were dark as he pointed a finger at Sherlock.

“You don't take care of yourself. You don't eat, you sleep too little and now you let someone stab you. This is going to stop. You are not getting yourself into danger again. Ever. Because I can't lose you and Leanna can't lose you. Not to a five, or a nine. No. more. Cases. On. Your. Own.”

At the accusation, Sherlock's anger exploded, smelling like ashes, burned debris of a fire storm. He kept his voice low, but the alpha in him broke out of his cage. John had no right to make such demand from him!

“You are not telling me what to do. I'm not a little omega wife that you can order around. I have been a detective for my whole adult life and I've been doing very well! Even before I met you! Just because I am letting you fuck me doesn't mean you are my boss or my nanny or my fucking alpha, John Watson. I certainly won’t ask your permission to do anything!”

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, John leaned against the kitchen counter almost casually, but the anger made him dangerous and Sherlock could see why seemingly ordinary John had become the dominant alpha of his army pack.

“Don’t put words in my mouth! Since when do I treat you like an omega? Your second gender has nothing to do with this argument! I ask a very simple thing! Don’t. Leave. Me. Behind!”  
“Imbecile! Our second gender has everything to do with what your problem is!” Sherlock yelled exasperated.

“My problem? Because it’s MY problem?”

“Yes! You let your alpha instinct try to control me! It’s overbearing! It’s not my second gender that’s the problem, I agree, it’s yours! If I was an omega I wouldn’t accept your order either! Because, I am a competent detective! And I happen to be an alpha, so you should be reassured, biology gave me some advantageous weapons to defend myself! I don’t need you! So yes, YOUR problem, not mine.”

John lost all his remaining colour. Sherlock felt a little guilty, he may have been a little too brutal here… But he wouldn’t back down. He was right. John had no right to ask him to change so much. It was against his nature.

“You…really? You’re going to say it’s my fault!”

John was visibly shaking with anger

“I let you be in charge in bed John, but I won’t let you do it out of it! I let you fuck me, but I won't let you rule over me.“

“This is not about sex, Sherlock. This is about you being reckless with your own life. Don't bring sex into this. Our sex life is great and you are not bottoming because you want to please me, you like it too...”

Suddenly, the anger was gone and there was worry in John's voice. “Oh god. Are you just letting me... inside you because you think I need it? Because I don't. Need it, I mean. If you don't like it we can... I just thought...”

“Stop. Rambling. Maybe I am. Maybe you just are an alpha who needs to stick his cock in someone to be satisfied.”

Sherlock bit his lip

“No, that's not... I am sorry, John. That was childish. It's great, sex with you. And make up sex will be great after this stupid fight. Not right now. Right now I will go, because I am still an alpha and it's what I want to do. You will have to get used to the idea, because I am planning to spend my life with you. And I will be an Alpha the whole time. Nothing productive could come out of this conversation right now. We are too angry. I have some things to do. Barts.”

“You’re leaving? Now? We are talking!”

“Yes. I need fresh air. You are the one to flee usually in the middle of a situation where… sentiments are involved, you can’t blame me to feel the same right now…”

John visibly flinched. Sherlock had been mean to remind John of his habit of taking a walk each time there is a crisis between them. He didn’t want to leave with those painful words, “John, I just think we need some time to…calm ourselves. I will be back later. You don’t have to wait for me.”  
Sherlock knew he was acting like a child right now, but he had bowed to his mother for too long and he wasn't going to repeat that mistake. He picked the coat from John's armchair and put it on. He would need to bring it to a tailor and the twenty minute walk would help him calm down.

It was late at night when he came home. He had gone to the tailor and then to Barts and only texted John about Leanna. He wouldn't want her in the middle of their stupid fight in which his ego had gotten the best of him.

For a while he just stood there in the living room, knowing that only a few rooms away John was sleeping in their bed. John, who had tried to get him to submit. Submission, as a part of sex was pleasurable, because Sherlock knew he could let go, give himself to his doctor. He trusted him. That didn't mean John could just order him around or try to keep him from doing his job, his calling.  
Sherlock flopped down to the sofa, turning his back to their chairs. He curled into foetal position. He hadn't sulked in way too long. And it was late, John was probably asleep and still angry. Sherlock didn’t want to wake up, easier to stay here, on the couch.

A fight about this had been unavoidable. Alphas were stubborn by nature and maybe their lives had been too happy to be real.

It may had been easier if one of them were an omega, or even a beta. The instinct would be less overbearing or the dynamic would be easier…

The thought hurt. They were great, as partners, as parents. This wouldn't end, not because of a stupid a veterinarian with a scalpel. Still, Sherlock was to stubborn to just give in now. He wasn’t wrong in his admonishment… John had to see that…

In the morning, after a night without sleep, Sherlock woke up Leanna and they had breakfast in silence. Before John's alarm clock went off, Sherlock got her dressed and brought her downstairs to Mrs. Hudson. Then, Sherlock fled to Barts again.

  
**John's POV**

  
John couldn’t sleep. He had heard Sherlock coming back late, past midnight. He hadn’t come to bed. Sherlock had preferred to sleep on the couch or his stupid chair rather than sleep with him. It hurt. Nothing had hurt more than this in this all hateful day! His ego and heart bruised in just a few hours, a little too much for the alpha.

He was infuriated by all this… Why couldn’t Sherlock  understand him? It wasn’t overbearing to ask him to be more careful! How dare Sherlock insinuate that John wanted to control him! He let the man do whatever he pleased in the kitchen for his experiments, cleaned up without a complaint…most of the time… And he always trusted Sherlock on a case, let him lead! How could Sherlock think his reprimands were unjustified?

John felt that more time than not, he was the one to bend to Sherlock’s will. He wouldn’t do it right now! The git hadn’t come back to sleep with him? Very well. He wouldn’t be the one to back down here! He had every right to ask Sherlock to be more careful, to not put himself in dangerous situation! He would wait for his mate to see reason.

He must have finally fallen asleep because he woke up in a start. The bed still desperately Sherlock free…

Sherlock had left. Again. The insufferable man had deigned to send him a text telling him he had left Leanna with Mrs Hudson and had gone to Barts… A new wave of anger rolled inside him. Oh, Sherlock wanted to play that game? Very well. He called Sarah and told her he would take all shifts possible at the A&E.

The day passed, and the next… He wasn’t sure if Sherlock even slept now… They had crossed paths several times. They had been polite. Haven’t spoken a word about their argument. Leanna must feel all the tension because she wasn’t her usual cheerful self and had several temper-tantrums John was at his desk, trying to finish his paperwork… He wasn’t in a hurry… For the first time, he didn’t want to go back to Baker Street, because he knew… He knew Sherlock would not be there… Leanna would stay the night with Molly, the detective had no reason to come home early… He looked at his phone, no text. Sherlock usually sent him about a dozen text a day, most of the time about silly things he was doing, just to share them with John. Now the few texts he received where only informative. Where he was. That he wouldn’t come home…

Stupid, stupid fight… Now he felt like crying… He had to do something… He couldn’t let their relationship deteriorate any longer. For the first time, he felt like his relationship was in danger… And now that all his anger had cooled down, he could see Sherlock’s point…

“John!” Sarah said loudly.

“What? Are you mad, why are you speaking so loudly! Are you trying to give me a coronary?”

“Stop being a drama queen, John. I called you several times. You weren’t listening.” She justified and came to sit in front of him.

“What are you doing here Sarah? I thought you took some days off? Is there a problem with the babies?”  
“No. I have no problem. Can’t say the same about you though…”

“What the hell are you trying to say?” John was becoming angry. Sarah shouldn’t be here, and why was everyone  telling him HE had a problem! He was fine.

“John, will you please tell me what’s the problem? I had a call telling me you were not your usual calm self. You had several fight with your colleagues and your patients! So yes, I am asking again, what happened?”

John felt like a disobedient child that was being scolded for his bad temper.

“Is it about Sherlock?” she tried.

John twitched. Sarah noticed and continued, “Did you have a fight?”

John sighed… Well, maybe a second point of view could help so he explained what happened with Sherlock. When he finished, Sarah looked at him and the laughed. John hadn’t expected that reaction. He had exposed his feeling and she just laughed!

“John, excuse me, I am not mocking you! It’s just…Well, I thought it would be more serious than that, excuse me.”

“More serious? We haven’t really spoken to each other for a week! How much more serious do you want it to be!”

“John. Take a big breath and stop being so stubborn! You know Sherlock, he won’t know how to talk to you. You are avoiding him, you have to make the first move, you’re supposed to be the mature one! John. You’re just unproductively stubborn here! You had a fight. No big deal. But you need to clear the air, and make compromises for god sake! Stop moping!”

John was too stunned by Sarah’s passionate speech to say anything.

“Molly told me that Sherlock was unusually sad and closed off, but I didn’t expect it from you John.”

“Molly? You saw Molly? She had talked about Sherlock? What did she say?” John suddenly came back to life.

“Yes. Sherlock gave me a spray with your alpha’s scent and pheromones to help with the pregnancy. He gave me Molly’s number. Advised that I could talk to her to help me prepare for the future babies…” Sarah explained.

“He did that.” John felt a new surge of fondness for Sherlock. He could be such a compassionate and attentive person when he wasn’t an asshole… “And what did Molly tell you about Sherlock exactly?”

“I don’t kiss and tell John. Go home. And talk to him. Take some time to really think about what he told you. You obviously have some issues, but it’s not as serious as you make it.”  
John raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, Sarah followed, “Not like that, John. I just mean… If you’re so curious, go ask him!”

Sarah was long gone when John left and went back to Baker Street. The walk would help to organise what he wanted to say. He may had some questioning about himself to seriously do. He was possessive and he didn’t like not knowing where Sherlock was. And the way he had ordered Sherlock to not leave for a case without him… Perhaps a bit not good… He could ask Sherlock to meet him, Leanna wasn’t home, perfect moment. He would apologise… Ask Sherlock what exactly he was doing that was overbearing… If he made compromises, the detective may do some too, they would find a new ground, a more equal one…

And there were those references to sex… He had dismissed it first, but now… What exactly Sherlock had meant then?

It was full of a mix of hope and fear that he finished his walk to Baker Street.  
Sherlock wasn't there and he didn't answer his phone and after three hours of waiting, reheating lasagne he didn't eat, John went to bed. He felt drained, exhausted and he wanted his Sherlock back.

 

  
**Sherlock's POV**

It was dark again, when Sherlock came home. He didn't wait in the living room. He needed John.  
John wanted the best for hime. John was his protector. And Sherlock was grateful for it. John looking out for him and sometimes taking control in the bedroom didn't make Sherlock less of an alpha. Neither did the sex.

Sherlock crawled into bed next to a sleeping John, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“You're back.” John mumbled.

“Of course I am.”

“Too many nights apart.”

“Agreed. I'm sorry.”

Covering Sherlock's arms with his own, John snuggled closer, his body sleep warm and pliant.

“I should have put it differently. Asked you to be careful next time or something.”

“I should have never made you think for a second that your making love to me is less than satisfying.”

John hummed in agreement, a kiss pressed to Sherlock's wrist. Their silence was comfortable this time and Sherlock almost fell asleep, John's scent now pleasant and calming.

“I don't want you to be my omega. I want Alpha Sherlock Holmes with all his flaws. I love you. I want to keep you safe.” John finally tried to explained.

“I know.” Sherlock rubbed his nose against the place behind John's ear. “It was stupid of me to think I could solve a case without my doctor.” Now that he had the doctor once again in his arms, all the fight and anguish that resulted because he had been too stubborn to try and communicate with John seemed… a price too high to pay. He should never have left their bed.

“Hmm. The guy would have stabbed you either way. I just wished I was there to punch him in the face for it.”

“I can ask Lestrade if we could question the suspect if you want to.”

John giggled and it was Sherlock's favourite sound in the world. “Not necessary. There'll be another thief someday. Or a crazy axe murderer. And we'll catch them together.”

“Yes, we will. Is Leanna alright?”

“She is with Molly tonight… We will need to talk Sherlock. Really. I had some deep thought and… I want to make sure we are on the same page. We are both alphas, you’re right, I tend to forget it sometimes, I think… I…

“shush, we will talk John. But tomorrow. I haven’t slept a full night since our fight, and you seem to need your beauty sleep too.”

“Yes. Yes, you’re right. Tomorrow. Hold me Sherlock, please, and don’t let go.”  
“Never.” And Sherlock  reaffirmed his grip on his mate. Finally he could sleep.

 

  
**John's POV**

John woke up feeling rested for the first time in four days. He could feel Sherlock against his back, his slow snoring in his neck. God, it was bliss. He had known their honeymoon period couldn’t last forever. That as both alphas and strong personalities, they were bound to argue and fight. They already had. But never had they hurt each other so long.

Sherlock was waking up, he could feel it, his respiration less deep, less peaceful.

“John?”

He turned to face his mate. “Sherlock.” He had such a lost look. “Sherlock, love, I am sorry. I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have avoided you and this conversation. I was stubborn, I didn’t want to cave and apologise first… It was stupid… You’re right, I let my alpha instinct lead me too much…”  
“John, stop. We both were stupid. And I left first. For that I am really sorry.”

“Sherlock… Am I really too…commanding with you? Do you feel I don’t respect you in your alpha persona?”

Sherlock sighed, “You can’t expect me to obey your orders, John. You can’t ask me to never do something. I can’t make that kind of promise. It would be a lie. I don’t want to do that to you.”  
“It’s not… It’s not what I want! I meant to say… I want you to choose the safest path, because… Sherlock, I can’t imagine living my life without you in it… I don’t want to lose you to some petty criminal… Knowing I could maybe save you… I would never be able to forgive myself if I lost you because I wasn’t there to protect you. I am sorry if you felt like I don’t trust you to protect yourself. Please forgive me…”

“Okay… Yes. Of course I forgive you… And…if I promise to try and be as safe as possible. To take you or the police with me when I know it’s dangerous wherever possible… Would it be enough… for you?”

“Yes…Yes, thank you Sherlock.” John tenderly caressed Sherlock cheeks; let his finger discover once more Sherlock unusual and beautiful face. He hadn’t felt him, seen him for too long. “I missed  you Sherlock. So much…”

“John. I shouldn’t have been so angry with you… It’s just… I felt I didn’t make a bad decision, it was an accident with no serious consequences… I felt like you threatened my right to decide for myself. But I was vicious with you… I am sorry, I am used to verbally defending myself and I tend to be…violent. You didn’t deserve it...”

“Don’t think about it anymore, I forgive you. We were both very clumsy in how we defended our position and we just angered each other more…Let’s forget the hurt and just remember to communicate more, we let our frustration build and it exploded five days ago. I should have been more careful of that… I felt frustrated each time you put yourself in danger without telling me or someone else, but I never really told you before. Seeing your injury I lost it. I was already angry because you hadn’t answered your texts and…with Moriarty…I was worried… I always am, always will be… But it’s not your cross to bear. I won’t try to control your actions, I promise…”

Sherlock kissed him, wholly, without reserve. And John felt himself go, it was good to release everything to Sherlock, let him own his mouth, his tongue… He felt loved. Feeling Sherlock’s desire and possessiveness, John suddenly remembered what the detective had tell him about their sex life…

“Sherlock, hummm, what you said, oooh stop kissing me just a second, please,” When the man was looking at him again, he continued, “You, hmm, is there something about our sex life you’re…frustrated about? You talked about it when we fought… I don’t think it’s nothing… What did you really mean?”

“Just… John… You associate your alpha persona with topping… You feel it’s who you are and I have no problem with that. At all. I promise. And I know you don’t think less of me because I like feeling you inside me, but… I think…subconsciously… you feel like you need to reaffirm your position as an alpha by asking me to submit to you outside of the bedroom…”

“Oh.” John first reflex was to deny. He was progressive. He had always tried to be an alpha open minded and tolerant. But…Well… Something sounded correct in Sherlock’s analysis… And if he was honest with himself…He did felt apprehension at the thought of bottoming for Sherlock. Maybe his need to see Sherlock submit to him came from this fear…to lose himself to Sherlock…

“Maybe… Maybe you’re right…my need to make you submit to me may come from the …fear that I have to give you all the control… But I want an equal relationship with you Sherlock. And… I like it when you’re possessive of me… I love to feel you, I just… need to get used to it. Sherlock will you be patient with me? I want to give you all and have all of you… Is that okay for you?”  
Sherlock eyes were two black pearls, “You… You would be… willing to…for me? Let me have you all?”

“Yes… I didn’t say I am ready to go all the way, but… Sherlock, would you make love to me?”

 

 

**Sherlock's POV**

  
Sherlock felt John next to him and he knew he shouldn't have hidden from him for days on end. They would be better now, together.

“John?”

John hummed.

“I said things, about us. About sex. I didn't mean to and I want to show you how much I do enjoy sex with you. Will you let me?”

There was a smirk on John's face as he rolled to his side and over Sherlock. “Make up sex?” He pressed kisses to Sherlock's neck.

“Yes. But not like this.”

Sherlock turned them around, sitting on his hips. Moments later, both their shirts were gone and as they shallowly moved their hips, Sherlock pressed kisses all over his face and neck as their fingers lay intertwined next to John's head.

“There are so many things I love about making love to you” he whispered right into John's ear. “I love that you treat me like I'm the most beautiful man you have ever seen. It's in your eyes and your kisses.”

Combing his fingers through John's hair he continued the press of lips against hot skin. “You love my hair, you always feel the need to pull it, like you would to expose an omegas throat to place a bite. You don't. You're always tender. Even if I'm not.”

Sherlock kissed that wonderful mouth again, before he let his lips wander deeper, hands slowly gliding from John's. He lapped at a nipple, teasing it as John groaned and wiggled underneath him in a search for friction.

“You know exactly where I want to be touched next and you give so much attention to the erogenous zones of my body. I feel worshiped by your tongue and hands.”

Sherlock bit the skin he had just kissed and John gasped. Lifting his upper body off the bed.

“Oh.”

“And you surprise me. No one ever surprises me, but you do. Sometimes by being tender, sometimes by being rough. Always by being wonderfully attentive to my needs.”

There it was. John's cock, swollen against his own belly and Sherlock kissed it, the head, the shaft as it twitched beautifully.

“You always think about your own pleasure last.” Out of John's sight, Sherlock had started preparing himself, pressing finger after finger inside. He needed John.

“Oh god, your voice, Sherlock.”

Sherlock smiled against John's thigh, stroking the soft skin.

“You always compliment me, my beautiful John. My strong Alpha. Lift your hips for me, please?”  
Wandering deeper, Sherlock pressed his tongue to John's hole, softly and without the intention of entering him.

“You are always willing to try something new. You have been with mostly female betas, but you are not shy about touching my very male body.”

With that, Sherlock moved up John's body again to kiss him deeply, desperately as he brought himself to straddle John. His John.

“I love that about you. I love you.”

For a while, they kissed and Sherlock would have been fine with just that if it wasn't for that burning desire to have John inside him. No Alpha could take that away from him. Sherlock Holmes wanted John Watson and their second genders could go to hell.

Reaching behind him, Sherlock took John's cock in his hand and slowly, John's mouth still on his, Sherlock sank down on it.

“Oh Sher... oh Sherlock. Oh love. Hmm.”

Sherlock found his rhythm, a slow role of hips as John praised him, kissed him.

And as the sun rose over London making its way through the window and over the floor to their bed, painting their sheets and golden skin, John and Sherlock reached orgasm in each other’s arms and it felt like flying.


	13. John's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read now. Thank you to JustBecause

**John's pov**

John was happy. He felt positively glowing. He had been happy before, but since they had made up and cleared some misunderstanding between them, John felt more free to let himself go with Sherlock.

And he was still surprised by how much he liked to let Sherlock lead in bed sometimes. John tended to be the one to be more active but Sherlock now expressed his need to claim more often.  
Sherlock had already been up when he woke this morning. Very rare since their fight two weeks ago. John wasn’t worried, Sherlock had promised to always tell him when he went on cases without him. John was surprised to find a note on the kitchen table.

_Went Shopping with Leanna. Love. SH_

John frown reading it. Shopping? With Leanna? The detective hated shopping and only did it willingly if John came… and he would still complain… John had surprised Sherlock and Leanna whispering between them, they were definitely plotting something together, it was cute. He had no idea what it could be… But well, he was free to do whatever he wanted this morning, he was going to enjoy the calm!

He took a long shower and relaxed under the hot water, no better way to begin the day. He didn’t have to work that day, he may spend the day reading a good book, quietly in front of the fire.  
An hour later, he heard voices from the stairs and soon, he saw Leanna entered the living room carefully carrying a plate full of… biscuits? John couldn’t really see.

“Daddy! Look what we did with Papa!” The little girl approached still very careful to not drop a single biscuit, “It’s for you! Happy Birthday!”

John was flabbergasted. The biscuits looked like bees, they were so cute! But wait, birthday?  
“Thank you, love, they are beautiful! You made them?” He asked.

“Yes, with Papa and Nanna. Papa chose the mold, I help to mix and I made the colours!” Leanna explained proudly.

“It’s very well done. Thank you darling, I love them. I will try one.”

The biscuits were honey flavoured, it was very sweet, maybe too much for his own taste, but he raved about how good it was.

“Leanna, can you put all the biscuits on the table?” Sherlock asked and looked at her while she went to the kitchen still concentrating on her steps to not drop anything.

John saw the light glee in his love’s eye, Sherlock came closer and kissed him deeply, tasting the honey on his tongue.

“Hmm, very sweet indeed.” He rumbled, before continuing visibly amused “You forgot it was your birthday.”

“Is it really the 27th of February already?” John tried to make sure.

“Definitely. Sorry you are 30 years old, a very old man indeed!” Sherlock teased.

“Git! I haven’t celebrated my birthday since… forever… Thank you love! I can’t believe I totally forgot the day! So all the whispering these days… It was about my birthday?”

Sherlock, the giant cock, just grinned without answering and disappeared in their bedroom.

“Sherlock!”

Soon, Sherlock was ushering John and Leanna into a cab.

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?” John tried to ask.

“Nope.”

Sherlock’s petulance made John laugh and he took the detective’s hand in his and slowly massaged it with his thumb. He was delighted to see Sherlock’s ears turn red. John loved to see all the little ways he could make the tall and usually impassive man react to him. It was exhilarating and he could feel adrenaline run in his body as if had just run after a suspect.

They finally arrived in front of the planetarium of London.

“It’s… It’s the Peter Harrison Planetarium! How… Why…” John would never have guessed that of all the places Sherlock would choose, he would take him to the stars.

“I admit it’s not my sole idea. I wanted to give you a perfect day, I know you used to not celebrate the day, but I wanted it to be… very special… So I tried to ask Lestrade, what he thoughts would be a good birthday date. He said that with a child, an amusement park could be a good idea and an adrenaline addict like you would like the… thrill… But I admit I wasn’t very enthusiastic about it… So I asked Harry, she told me you used to love looking at the stars when you were a child…

That you found them fascinating. I admit… I was a little surprised that I had no idea you loved the stars so much. So… I made some plans. We will be able to see several shows in the planetarium that Leanna should appreciate too. If she gets bored, they have child care and we will be able to visit the astronomy centre. I did some research about the solar system, I think I will be able to tell you some…”

John interrupted the long explanation by kissing his glorious man.

“You gave me the stars! You brilliant man, actually gave me the stars for my birthday! I love you!”

“You like it then.” It was more a statement than a question, but John heard the uncertainty hidden nonetheless.

“Yes. It’s the best present ever! Thank you love!”

“Well… To be fair you should thank Leanna too… She was my accomplice in organising the whole day! And she was an expert at keeping you occupied when I needed to do some research alone.”  
John kissed the little girl and took her in his arms before taking Sherlock hand with the other.  
It was going to be a brilliant day!

As promised, the day at the planetarium had been fun. But Sherlock wasn’t done spoiling him rotten. They had just left Leanna with Molly for the night, clearly the brilliant man had some other ideas in mind for the evening.

When finally they opened the door of 221B, John was very eager to finally get his hands on his mate and it was with a carnal smile that he asked while his hands were beginning to divest Sherlock, “So, my love, do I get to unwrapped my most treasured gift?”

“Hmm. Patience John, not yet.”

“What?” The shock made John stop his attempt to get rid of all those offensive clothes.

“I want to take you on a date tonight.” Sherlock explained very proudly.

“A date?” And to his horror, he suddenly realised that they never had an actual date. Oh they had had take away, and sometimes dinner at restaurant, but it was always for a case or with Leanna or something else… They had never really wooed each other in the traditional fashion…

“You’re taking me on a date!”

“Yes! I have reservation at a very good Italian restaurant. I know the owner, a story I am sure you will like…”

“An Italian restaurant! Oh my god Sherlock, when you want to do something romantic you don’t do it in half measure!” This time John’s exclamation was enthusiastic. Trust Sherlock to be really thorough when he went to do something.

“…Not good?”

“Oh very very good, love! I am laughing because I am happy! So so happy you went and organised all this for me!”

“Good! So we have some time before the reservation, I ask Mrs Hudson to prepare you a hot bath, go and relax, I will prepare your clothes.”

“A bath?” But Sherlock had already moved to the bedroom. John was smiling so much it almost hurt.

John was overwhelmed, Sherlock seemed to have read the entire traditional romantic date things to do but dam, it was working. After 20 minutes in the bath, he found a new outfit ready for him, finely tailored; he never had worn such a fine product…

“You like it?” Sherlock entered the bedroom with a question look.

“John? John!”

The doctor, ex-soldier, whatever he was just didn’t know how to use his vocal cords anymore. He was pretty sure he looked stupid, the mouth open, but right now he just didn’t care! Oh my god, what was that! Sherlock looked like a professional model, so handsome and with a strong aura of alpha around him… He had gone from pleasantly aroused about his date night to fully hard in a mere second, he was sure there wasn’t blood in his brain anymore…

“JOHN!” Sherlock yelled, a little worried.

That seemed to do the trick, John felt himself blush… It was a little embarrassing… “Hmm, yes, yes, what…”

“Oh.” Sherlock must have seen the monster very badly hidden under his towel, “Did you hide your gun or are you happy to see me?”

John laughed, “Oh my sassy man, it’s all you! You are… exquisite! I would eat you all right now!”

“Hmm, I admit I like the prospect… but later… I spent too much time organising this night, we are going!”

“Sherlock!” John was whining but he was too desperate to care.

The tall man approached him slowly and took his throbbing erection in his hand, “Don’t worry John, I know how to make you see all sorts of stars” He whispered darkly in his ears before pushing him on the bed.

And John saw stars indeed, entire galaxy even in the hot and warm mouth of Sherlock. This wondrous man had challenged him to come in less than two minutes. John didn’t think he had lasted more than one before Sherlock had collected all his seed…

“Oh my god, Sherlock, I think you just sucked all my brain cells!” John finally said panting.  
“Hum… Lucky me your brain is only one of the many asset you have that I love” Sherlock cheekily answered, looking down at John still spread on the bed, entirely naked.

“Git!” John tried to throw a cushion at Sherlock but failed miserably, he was laughing too much.  
“You have 10 minutes to dress up, I will wait for you in the living room.” And like a star of some drama show, Sherlock exited the room a big and satisfied smile on his lips.

**Sherlock's POV**

Sherlock had to congratulate himself again. The day at the planetarium had been fun, but now that he had John next to him in a cab on the way to Angelo's, Sherlock was excited like a teenager. Their first proper date as a couple and John looked ….amazing. John in jeans and a shirt was handsome, John in a suit was a sight for the gods and for a moment Sherlock had reconsidered leaving the flat. But, there would be enough time for sex after dinner.

Their table had a candle and two roses in a vase and they were sharing lasagna and caprese pizza. They held hands across the table and even Sherlock couldn't deny that tonight was utterly romantic. John deserved a little romance and they both deserved to finally go on a date after months of relationship.

Sherlock felt reminded of the first time they had been here, after their first big case together. It had been the evening of their almost kiss. Now, Sherlock could kiss John whenever he felt like it. He lifted the doctor's hand from the table to kiss his knuckles and John's smile was so warm and full of love, Sherlock's stomach fluttered.

“Thank you, love. This is wonderful.”

Sherlock nodded, not knowing what to answer and they just smiled at each other for a long moment. Then Angelo appeared at their table and they ordered dessert.

They talked about some cases John had started typing up, because unlike Sherlock he couldn’t just save them in his mind palace forever, if he found them important enough. Never before had someone been so interested in his work. It made Sherlock proud to be able to share this part of his life with John. If Sherlock could go back to being Sherlock Holmes, Alpha, he could go back to his website and work with private clients again instead of waiting for Lestrade or his colleagues to call. He enjoyed working with NSY, but before fleeing to London he had five or six cases a week, working until his transport threatened to give in, now there were days without any case at all. Of course, now that he had a daughter to take care of and a wonderful boyfriend, there was no time to be bored (well, only one or two times a day).

 

“What are you thinking about, love?” John asked, softly squeezing his hand. His smile was without worry, he knew that Sherlock got lost in his brain a lot.

“I was thinking that I want this for the rest of our lives,” Sherlock said, only realising how big those words were when John's eyes widened in surprise, right before his face softened into a loving smile.

“Yeah. Me… me too. I mean, we've only been dating for four months, but this feels... right. I mean, when I think about it, I fell in love with you shortly after you moved in. That's not even a year.” John looked at him in disbelief. “We haven’t even known each other for a year, but it feels like an eternity. In a positive way, of course.”

“Of course,” Sherlock couldn't help but smile. Four months. The most difficult and most happy in his life.

“I mean... a year ago I was going to therapy, because I felt depressed. I was bored and without a pack and now I have a pack, a strange one, but a pack. Because of you I can be the father to a wonderful little girl and you... I love you so much, Sherlock.”

“This is getting sentimental, John.”

John giggled and it was Sherlock's favourite sound.

“Says the man who invited me to a candle light dinner.”

They smiled at each other. “That's only to get you into bed.”

“It's working. Let's go, then.”

John stood up and helped Sherlock into his coat. While John was in the loo, Sherlock paid and they left Angelo's in a hurry that had nothing to do with the rain.

They took a cab back home and Sherlock noticed that John was certain the evening was over (except for sex, of course), but Sherlock had more planned. Mrs. Hudson had been his co-conspirator and Sherlock could see the candle light from the pavement. He kept John from looking by kissing him all the way from the cab to the flat door, both of them playful and giggling. John was the one to open the door and Sherlock almost walked into him as the doctor stopped abruptly in the doorway.

**John's pov**

John had never felt so spoiled in his life. Everything was perfect, Sherlock had outdone himself. The day had been a delight with Leanna, but the diner? A sweet torture… Sherlock had been charming and teasing and he had never felt so desired before… He was used to wooing, not being wooed himself… With candles and roses, he still couldn’t believe analytical Sherlock had bought him roses and a romantic dinner for his birthday. If asked some years or even months ago, he would have laughed at the thoughts, probably said something about it being old fashioned and unnecessary… But from Sherlock? It was exciting and cute and…yes quite arousing too…

Finally home to Baker Street, he couldn’t wait to kiss and caress and used his own body to worship Sherlock, make him feel how much he had appreciated all the detective had done for him, he was a man of action after all… And Sherlock had kissed him sweetly, teasingly the whole drive home but not nearly thoroughly enough…

But his beautiful man was not done surprising him, there were candles and roses everywhere, it was… extraordinary… Sherlock definitely wasn’t shy when he chose to be romantic and to woo him… John felt a blush rising and burning his cheeks, his heart bursting in its cage while Sherlock was guiding him to their bedroom…

“Oh, my…Sherlock…” Thank god he could sit down because his knees were weak from the onslaught of emotions that were at war inside him. Surprise, excitation, love, so much love, and lust, scorching and intense in his lower abdomen.

Sherlock played his violin and John was lost. Sherlock had his heart before, but with the enchanting music that he was creating before him, it was his soul, his whole being that Sherlock was conquering. Not it wasn’t a conquest, there was no loss, no war… John would give his soul to this man, a true siren whose music enthralled him. At the moment, John had never more regretted not being a proper poet to be able to recite how beautiful, marvellous, extraordinary the violinist was.

“John? John! You’re crying!” The alarmed tone of Sherlock made John snap out of his trance. He felt the moisture on his cheek. He was crying, heavy tears falling from his eyes, but he had to reassure Sherlock, he wasn’t sad, on contrary.

“I am fine, better than fine. It was beautiful Sherlock, never heard anything like that, what is it?”

The relief in Sherlock’s face was apparent. He put his violin in it’s case and shyly smiled, not quite looking at John, “I am happy you like it… I…I compose it for you… It’s you… my feelings for you… It’s my last gift for you.”

John’s throat contracted, he tried swallowing to speak, express how much he was touched, but the only thing getting out of him were more tears that he was frantically trying to dry with his hands.

“Sherlock…” He croaked, pleading Sherlock to come closer with his eyes, his voice just couldn’t work right now.

Sherlock, the genius did just that, “John, please don’t cry.” He cradled John’s head in his big hands, his thumbs drying the last tears and soothingly took him against him, John’s head nestled in Sherlock’s neck where the smell was the more potent. It worked wonders to calm him and John finally found his voice again.

“Sherlock, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard… And you created it? For me? I don’t have words to explain what I feel. Sherlock, my love, let me show you, let me make love to you, I want to imprint my love on your body, on your soul, just like you did to me… Please” John had interrupted his speech with small kisses on Sherlock’s neck and was progressing to his jaw, his eyelids, his nose…

“Yes, yes, anything, John”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you guys?  
> I hope you still enjoy the story.  
> All the following chapters will be uploaded in their beta read version.


	14. Alpha Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, JustBecause did an amazing job beta reading.

**Sherlock's pov**

 

* * *

 

_**Alpha Affair** _   
_Holmes heir in relationship with alpha doctor_   
_by Richard Brook_   
_13 March, 2011_

_The Holmes family is hit with another scandal. First, Janine Holmes (born Hawkins) was allegedly involved in the rape of omega Sarah S., who's an acquaintance of Sherlock Holmes, Alpha son and heir of one of the richest families in Britain and now pregnant with Sherlock's lover’s child._

_Now credible sources claim that Sherlock is in a relationship with Alpha John W., a former army doctor. Both men live together with Holmes' child, a three year old girl and the only grandchild to Violet and Sigur Holmes._

_Alpha/Alpha relationships have been discussed over the years and are widely seen as unnatural and a dangerous environment for a child to grow up in. They lack the Omega nurture and abundance of Alpha temperament could danger the little girl and the Holmes legacy._

_John W. Is a former army doctor wounded in battle, now apparently trying to get influence over the Holmes' money. Friends of the unusual couple state that it is W. that acts as the dominant Alpha, a position usually known from army packs._

_There's not yet a statement by Violet Holmes or her wayward son concerning the rumours, but the head of the Holmes family is surely not amused that her heir is opening his legs for another Alpha, when he should be a role model for his daughter and patriarch of the family. That doesn't seem likely. Sherlock Holmes couldn’t manage to control an omega, how could he oversee an elite family?_

_Whatever is the truth, in the end it is the child that matters and she needs to be kept safe._

* * *

 

 

“An amateur writer. He can't decide whether to sound professional or provoking, if he is writing for a tabloid or broadsheet. No education in writing. He attempts to influence his readers, not to give objective information.”

Sherlock looked up from the newspaper article John had just shoved in his face. Usually, mornings were quiet in 221B. John would make tea and eat some toast while reading his beloved newspapers and Sherlock would do experiments, sometimes he had been doing so for hours before John woke up. This morning was different and Richard Brook was responsible for it.  
“Is that all you have to say? This is our family he's dragging through the mire”, John scoffed and Sherlock knew he wasn't angry at him but the situation. Sherlock was just the only one here at the moment and that made him the outlet.

“No, it's not. Any minute now my mother will run wild, journalists will try to get an interview from us, overly religious and conservative groups will contact us and try to convince us what we are doing is sin and disgusting. I know all that and it upsets me, but right now you are angry and upset and only one of us can act emotional at a time. That's how we work and right now it's your turn.”

Sherlock got to his feet and around the table and John sank into his embrace almost automatically. He could feel the doctor shiver in anger, his fist clenched.

“This... this is disgusting. Not only does that bastard have the nerve to judge our, by the way very happy and not at all unnatural, relationship...” John moved away from him to pace the living room, the early morning light just coming in from the windows. “This puts our daughter in danger. We have only just managed to give her a stable home and now that utter cock is... I mean who is he to think he can do that to us. To Leanna.”

A fist hit the desk and sent a pile of case files flying to the ground, joining the half empty tea cup that had fallen out of John's hand five minutes earlier, making Sherlock look up from his microscope.

Immediately, John knelt down to pick them up. Sherlock knew tidiness helped John whenever his feelings were chaotic and Sherlock let him.

“God, how can you not... how are you so calm. This is … this is a catastrophe.”

Anger made John's face burn red as he tried to hold back his need to destroy something, anything. Good thing they didn't have any expensive vases on their mantle or the coffee table. Maybe Sherlock should tell him about the relaxing act of shooting the wall. Too bad Mrs. Hudson wouldn't approve.

“I'm calm, because I need to be. My brain is my greatest asset and I need to think about a way to solve this. Our case. So I can't just let my emotions overrule my brain. Not even with our daughter in the middle of all of this.“

John got to his feet, files in a neat pile and only briefly damaged by the tea. “You amazing creature. I wish I could…”  
“No.” Sherlock made his way over to him, pressing his lips to John's forehead. “No, I need you like this. I need you to let out the anger for both of us.”

The sound of footsteps. Mycroft, probably Anthea.

“I need... I can't face your brother right now. I... I need fresh air. Can... I will take Leanna, if that's okay with you, just go to the park or something. Is that okay for you?”

“Of course.” Another kiss to the forehead. „We will find a way to stop this, I promise.“

The door opened to let Mycroft and his assistant in and John out, so he could go and wake up Leanna. Mycroft's face was without emotion, but Sherlock knew his older brother well enough to see it was not honest. Tabloids were a strong weapon in the fight against someone’s good reputation and once they were fired they left unrepairable wounds.

“You know why we are here.”

“Hello, brother mine.”

“Our mother has not yet contacted me, but she will know of this any minute now. She will be enraged.”

Sherlock let himself fall into his armchair as Mycroft and Anthea lingered in the doorway.

“Will you offer us tea? This might take a while.”

“Get it yourself.”

“You are very kind to the man who is trying to help you.” God, how Sherlock hated that sour expression.

“I have never been known to be kind, Mycroft. Let your assistant make the tea, that is what she is for.”

 

Mycroft looked at Anthea and to Sherlock's surprise she made her way to the kitchen.  
It took a while. They talked about all their options and possibilities. Mycroft had tried to get hold of Richard Brook and failed, which was a surprise in itself. No one at the newspaper had information on him or on how he had managed to get the article printed and for both of the Holmes brothers, it just screamed Moriarty. Which made the occurrence more difficult. Sure, Sherlock was excited. After months without a sign of life this was an amazing turn in their game, but as it involved his own family, his enthusiasm had decreased.

No call from Mummy yet.

Two hours later, with Mycroft and Anthea were sitting on the sofa like they didn't belong there at all and Sherlock was pacing from the fireplace to the coffee table and back.

“There is a simple solution,” Sherlock tried to sound convinced, when he wasn't. “I am the problem in this, no one would care if John dated any other alpha. If I am removed from the equation, John and Leanna are safe. ”

“No.” John's voice didn't leave any room for discussion as he stood in the doorway, Leanna in his arms. His face was that of the soldier, the army pack leader and in any other situation, Sherlock's body would have... reacted to that. Right now, he knew he had made John angry and that was not good.

“Leanna, love. How about you talk to your uncle for a while. I have to talk to Papa, okay?”

Leanna didn't seem too keen on leaving John's embrace, but for whatever reason she liked Mycroft.

Sherlock was dragged to their bedroom by the sleeve of his robe and shoved into the room.

“Don't you dare. Don't you dare do that, or even think about it, Sherlock Holmes.”

“Objectively, it is the best option. There would be no problem without me.”

Calm. When absolutely enraged, John Watson was outwardly calm, even smiling a little and Sherlock felt the need to duck his head as Alpha scent flooded the room.

“Objectively. You utter cock. This is about Leanna and how much she loves you, needs you. You are not leaving her behind.”

“She would have you...”

John's fist hit the wall, bruising his knuckles. “She would have a devastated father not being able to raise her, no matter how hard I'd try. I love her, but I'm not doing any of this alone. But if you want the objective view: If you kill yourself...

Sherlock huffed frustrated. “I wouldn't. This is about pretending to....”

“IF YOU KILL YOURSELF, SHERLOCK.” John covered his face with his right hand. “If you do that people will blame me. They will say I tried to force you into something, or that relationships between Alphas led to suicide because they are unnatural. They'll destroy me, take Leanna from me and in the end, everything will be worse. Objectively.”

John sat down on the bed and Sherlock came to sit in front of him on the floor, head pressed to his lap. Slowly and gently, John began combing through his hair.

“Promise me, love. Please, promise me that you won't do that. Real or fake. Don't do that for us. To us.”

“Promise.”

They stayed silent for a while, craving closeness. This was only the beginning and they both knew it.

“This can't tear us apart, Sherlock.”

There was a tap on the door and a moment later it opened, revealing Leanna. She came up to them and John lifted her to sit on his knees as Sherlock moved his head.

“Uncle My said, Moriarty do something bad again. That's why Papa and Daddy are upset.”

“Your uncle is not as clever as you might think. Don't take everything he says as gospel. But yes, he is right this time.”

“Will a cuddle help make it better?”

“Of course. Cuddles make everything better. How about we order pizza and watch a movie and cuddle. The rest can wait.” John smiled at Leanna.

“I can't believe I'm being the rational one. A movie at 11 am?”

“Yes. Exactly that.”

Arielle was swimming around singing and pizza was being eaten. Sherlock left the two alone for a while to go to the loo. He sank to his knees.

 

**John's pov**

How could his perfect world have went to hell in just a few days? That’s what he had always feared. His pack was under attack, a vicious one. Not clear enemy to defeat, no clean shot to get out of their trouble. No easy solution.

And he was angry. He felt boiling from anger and rage. About the article that threatened their way of life, anger at all those know-it-alls that felt they could judge him and fierce hatred for those raptors that called themselves journalists and remaining  waiting at the entrance.

But if he was honest with himself, what was really taxing for him was the fear. The fear of losing everything that he was building with Sherlock. And the inconsiderate fool wanted to leave! Leave him alone… Just the thought made him feel like he was in the pit of hell and the fall was terrorising him. His arguments about why Sherlock’s disappearance was definitely not a good idea had seemed to be heard but well… He could never be absolutely sure with the git!

John had to go to work. He had successfully avoided the paparazzi with the help of Mrs Hudson. He was a little anxious about what would happen when he would reach his workplace… Would they know? Would they insult him from the moment he went inside? Sherlock had watchedt him leave with a worried expression… it didn’t sit well with him…

The reality had been worse than his worst fear. There hadn’t been direct confrontations first, his colleagues were avoiding him, their eyes became shifty, it was so humiliating! No consideration, just clear avoidance. Karen, the omega nurse that had become something of a friend since Sherlock’s first appearance at the A&E was looking at him. She was the first. But it wasn’t the kind eyes he was used to, they had grown so big John wondered if they would pop out of her face. He tried a little smile in her direction but she quickly made herself seem very occupied with a phone that hadn’t rung.

It stung… he couldn’t stop himself feeling betrayed… again. John fled to his office and he felt too much like a coward retreat to his soldier’s spirit. He was just relieved Sarah had decided to not go back to work after the article. She didn’t want to risk exposing herself to a potentially very stressful and hostile environment.

John waited… and waited but after 30 minutes without any patient's, John went out, there was no such thing as no patient in A&E… There was a problem.

“Karen, why are there no patients coming in my office?” the waiting room was full of people waiting for a medical consultation.

“Hmm, they don’t want to.” She had the good grace to look embarrassed.

“What do you mean they don’t want to.”  John growled. Anger was his default emotion when he felt under duress… And it was too much… He had been under pressure too long for him to be able to control his temper anymore.

“They know you’re the John Watson.” Karen tried to explain, starting to appear afraid by the anger emanating from the alpha.

“What do you mean THE John Watson.”

“She meant the whore that has perverted a good alpha from one of the oldest and most respected noble families we have in England!” Roger sneered, an ugly satisfied smile on his face.  
At the insult, John growled and violently hit the other alpha, breaking his nose and probably cracked one or two teeth.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, asshole!”

“You all saw, he assaulted me! He is a rogue alpha!” John found some pleasure to see the man crawling on the floor far away from him like a worm. But the man had still venom to spit, “Or maybe it’s that Sherlock of yours that is an abomination, a freak, an error of the nature. Does he like taking it up the arse? Do you beat him under submission?”

John was furious. How could this sorry excuse of human being dared insult Sherlock! He was going to make him regret each of his heinous word with his fists if he needed to. He couldn’t control anything anymore, he didn’t even want too…

“JOHN!”

The powerful voice of Sherlock stopped John’s determined walk to Roger.

“Don’t. Please. He is not worthy of your time.” Sherlock tried to calm him.

Roger was smart enough to look terrified. But when he finally took a big breath and look around him, he saw that Roger wasn’t the only one terrified. The nurses, the patients… They were all as far away as possible, in the air he could now smell how frightened they were of him. The reality of what just happened suddenly crushed him.

He had totally lost it. He had assaulted another doctor. Made everyone afraid of him. He had indeed became a rogue, angry and uncontrollable alpha at his workplace.  
John saw that some of the people had their phones, filming what happened… It was the end. He would never be able to work as a doctor ever again. He could be prosecuted for that… What of Sherlock and Leanna?

“Sherlock.” He whispered with horror. He couldn’t believe he had really jeopardized everything by losing his temper.

“You are yourself again. Good.” Sherlock approached him and soothingly rubbed his back, “I am sorry John, I shouldn’t have let you go to work today. I knew you were already angry from all the media shenanigans… I should have predicted something like this would happen soon…” He whispered to him.

Before John could reply anything, Sherlock went and took all the phones that had been filming.  
“The doctor Watson hasn’t given his consent to be filmed, I am erasing this material and I hope you will refrain from publishing it.” Sherlock was using his posh and commanding voice, his behaviour radiating alpha and asking submission.

“Hey! That’s not yours, give it back to me! It’s evidence this man is a degenerate alpha! He can’t be allowed to stay a doctor here! He is a Freak fornicating with another alpha! Didn’t you hear the news? You’re an alpha yourself, you should do something! ” One of the witnesses tried to get back his phone from Sherlock’s hand. The fool had no idea what he was going to unleash.

And effectively, Sherlock’s eyes narrowed to the beta man, “The man you’re insulting is a soldier, an army doctor who saved countless of his fellow soldiers in Afghanistan. You’re obviously from a family of soldiers, your dear mother, decease on the front would be ashamed of you! And… Yes… this point of suture here, that’s Dr Watson work, he saved your pathetic life a month ago, you were too drugged to remember the face of your doctor!”

The man visibly paled, but Sherlock hadn’t finished, “And I am the lucky person who shares his life, his partner and lover. If someone here says anything derogatory and insulting to Dr Watson, I will use my right as an alpha to use my abilities to protect him!”

Sherlock was terrifying in his calm fury. John found himself in awe of this incredible man who had been able to control his temper and protect him.

John looked at all the people in the room, some patients he had healed before, his colleagues some he thought were his friends… They were just staring, a mix of guilt, shame, hate, disgust in all those eyes… Now that the anger had left him, he just felt tired… he wanted to go home to Sherlock and Leanna and forget all the drama for a while.

“Sherlock… Not worth it. Let’s just… go home?”

Sherlock read him with one look and purposefully took his hand. They left standing proudly, Roger still nursing his bloody nose on the floor… well until Sherlock looked back and stuck his tongue out in a last jab.

John had laughed until his belly hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, I hate Roger ~ Vany aka Strange_Johnlock


	15. Parents meddling...

**Sherlock's pov**

Leanna was playing with her dolls on the living room floor. Usually, she didn't really like them, but Mrs. Hudson had bought them pirate clothes and now the sofa was a pirate ship and the carpet was the sea. Sherlock was standing by the window, providing a soundtrack to the massacre currently happening as the traitors walked the plank.

Playing the violin gave Sherlock the time to think.

After 'the article', John had suffered from people's comments. There even had been threats made against them. Tabloids and celebrity websites posted articles about them on a daily basis. There had been more positive and accepting voices over the last two days. Still, Sherlock wished he could go back to being Sherlock Scott, Beta, instead of being in the public's eye for being in an Alpha/Alpha relationship.

He wasn't ashamed of being with John, of course not, but there was Leanna to think about. She already had her mother in prison and now paparazzi waited in front of 221 Baker Street every day and he avoided Leanna leaving the flat at all. He didn't want her face everywhere and for everyone to see. It was hard enough that the video of John hitting the Alpha doctor spread on the internet like fire (apparently he had missed one of the phones in the hospital). John would probably find out about it soon and it would worsen his mood. Right now, the doctor was on one of his famous walks to calm down after a guest at Speedy's had made a nasty comment. 

Sherlock didn’t care about what people thought of him. But, obviously John cared and was hurt by all the prejudices. He had lost his job, his friends… well not good friends apparently… but it was still a hard blow for John. Sherlock was worried, his mate was a ticking bomb, he should have shielded him more efficiently from the whole bigotry… Too late now… He had underestimated John’s caring about what people thought. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and Mrs. Hudson's typical greeting.

“Sherlock, dear. There’re visitors for you.”

She opened the door further and as Sherlock turned around he could see two people standing in the foyer. Even if he hadn't talked to them before at Clara's party, he would have known who they were. John had his mother's eyes and his mouth was very similar to hers. His father shared the same nose and sturdy figure.

It only took Sherlock a second to realize why they were here. John's relationship with them was friendly, but not very close. Certainly not close enough for Tammy and Alan Watson to cross the pond for a random visit. This had to do with their son being in an Alpha/Alpha relationship and their organisation for relationship equality.

“Mr and Mrs Watson,” he greeted, as Leanna looked up at them in interest. She had only briefly talked to them at the party, but she knew who they were. Her grandparents, now that John officially was her father. Did they know? Had John told them about the adoption papers?

“Sherlock. Nice to see you again. And call me Tammy, please.” John's mother shook his hand. Both of them had the friendly smiles of people constantly trying to win someone over on their faces. Well practiced smiles that were dishonest all the same.

“Alan,” John's father said, shaking his hand as well. For a moment, they all stood there in awkward silence, until Leanna walked up to Sherlock. He picked her up and she snuggled against him, carefully watching the two strangers in their living room.

“What can I do for you?”

Tammy smiled again, now at Leanna. “Oh, we are here to see John. It's been a while.”

“Daddy isn't here. He went on a walk,” Leanna said, “He goes on walks a lot. I find walks boring.” Sherlock smiled. “Me too, little lioness. Utterly dull.”

Alan smiled. “He already did that as a child. Helped him think.”

Sherlock kissed Leanna's temple. “How about you go down to Mrs. Hudson and ask her if she has any cake left?”

His daughter nodded. She loved her Nana and asked about visiting her all the time. As soon as the door closed behind her, Sherlock sat down in his arm chair, gesturing the Watsons to take a seat on the sofa. They did and Sherlock thought that smiling for such a long period of time had to hurt.

“We all know you are not here for sentiment. John doesn't talk about you a lot and I know you aren't very close to him. You criticised his decision to join the army, found it too... Alpha. clichés go against your worldview. So, what are you doing here?”

For a second, Tammy's smile quivered. “I... yes, we aren't here for a simple visit. I'm sure you are more than aware of the article and how society is reacting to it. Defending Alpha/Alpha and Omega/Omega relationships is part of what we do. We have been advocating for equality for more than twenty years and we want to help.”

“You want us as a poster couple for your organisation.”

Alan cleared his throat and his face became more honest, while his wife still clung to the friendly facade.

“I think we can both benefit from this, Sherlock.”

Steps on the stairs. John had Leanna sitting on his right hip, while he balancing one of Mrs. Hudson's famous cakes in his left hand.

“Mum, Dad,” he greeted. Leanna slipped from his grip and crawled onto Sherlock's lap. John leaned down to kiss him, maybe a little too deeply for a simple kiss hello, then placed the cake on the coffee table.

“John, good to see you.” Tammy stood up to hug him.

“You mean, good to see you and your Alpha boyfriend.” John smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile, not this time.

“I think they could be helpful, John. Let's have cake and talk about this.”

“Sure, whatever the genius says. I'll make tea.”

With that, John disappeared into the kitchen.

 

**John's pov**

John was seething in the kitchen. All his good mood had evaporated at the sight of his parents in his living room. He knew why they were there. They were actively working to propose new laws about equality and fight the all alpha power in place… They were working to inform and to sensitize younger generation about unusual pairings and omega rights, they aimed to make society’s archaic view about second gender and pairings evolve… But they were politician first, parents second. John had always felt like he wasn’t a priority for his parents. He felt maybe he was a little petty in his resentment… But dam, he had told his mother about him adopting Leanna, she had expressed her congratulations on the phone but hadn’t felt it important enough to come and meet her as her grandmother and postpone a political meeting.

John was bitter. He loved his parents and they were great at what they did, their goals were good but well, they hadn’t been here for him and his sister when they were young and when he had left for the army… They hadn’t done anything to help him. He was an alpha whose choice didn’t need their help and attention.

And now. Now that he was the perfect illustration of what they were fighting for, they came to see him for the first time.

He came back with tea for everyone. And sat next to Sherlock after he asked Leanna to go play in her room.

“What are you proposing exactly?” John abruptly asked.

“No need to be so aggressive, John, we are just here to help you. We have the means.”

“I refuse to go on any talk shows or appear at one of your meetings. I don’t want to impose anymore publicity on my family!”

Sherlock put his hand on his back and tried to sooth him by slowly massaging his back side. But John didn’t want to be calmed. His parents were coming like they were shining saviours! Nothing would miraculously make people’s minds more tolerant!

“John. We have some…experience helping same gender pairing couples. I understand if you don’t want to become more involved in our movement. But there are other things we can advise you to do.” His dad explained.

“Go on, we are listening.”

“You are under the microscope right now, you have to give them something, I can assure you if you don’t give anything, they will ask anybody else and it will be very ugly.” Alan Watson continued.

“I just told you I didn’t want any interview!s” John violently stood up.

“John” Sherlock followed him to the kitchen, “John, it’s time to be a soldier. Listen to their intel and we will make a decision later. It’s a fight. Not our usual kind, but combat nonetheless.”

John bitterly chuckled, “Yeah, right. Since when are you the reasonable one?”

Sherlock kissed his temple, “I am better equipped to face this kind of storm love, let me help you. We are partners. Yes?”

“Yeah. Thank you” John felt some of his tension leave him as Sherlock hugged him. He had to learn to trust and rely more on Sherlock. The detective was right, John tended to bear everything like the stereotypical alpha. He wasn’t alone, he didn’t need to hide anything.

“Alright, Mom, Dad, what are you suggesting exactly? I will listen to you but I don’t promise I will agree to anything yet!” John finally compromised.

Tammy took a deep breath, and began, “Of course, John, we love you, we just want to help you. First, you may feel like everybody is judging you negatively because of your relationship with another alpha right now, but it’s not true. They are just =louder about it than those that don’t care about it or even approve. We have to give a voice to those people. Secondly, we have to win the without opinion people to your cause, let them know that you’re like any other couple, no more and no less. Maybe give them a glimpse of your life… Sherlock is a detective, a good one, yes?”

“Best in the world!” John affirmed vehemently.

“Well, I just had an idea… Why don’t you write about his cases? It wouldn’t be too personal but people would love that kind of thing. A weekly column in a journal maybe…”

“A blog” interrupted Sherlock.

“What?” John couldn’t believe it, what was Sherlock was suggesting? He couldn’t believe it was a good idea to advertise their lives! It was private!

“A blog John. You could write about our cases and not be subjected to any censure. If you want to of course… It could be a good way to attract private clients too… later…”

“Exactly!” Tammy was very enthusiastic at the prospect, “John, please, I am not suggesting you give out private information or to blog about your life as an alpha/alpha couple specifically. Just make it so readers realise that you’re just that, human beings with lots of good to give to society and not some devils and degenerates who behave like monsters. And it would give a platform for the people who support you to express themselves!”

John was sceptical. But he had to admit, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be… And the idea had some merit… And if Sherlock agreed with it… The idea of expressing how wonderfully brilliant Sherlock was on a case had some appeal… He had written some of them already… But he would need to tame the superlative a little… Can’t let people believe he was exaggerating because he’s smitten with the man… Damn, his mother had won, he was already thinking about what he would write and how…

“Alright, I agree it could be a good idea. And if I can avoid an interview this way… Just, mom, I won’t post anything more than the link to you political movement on that blog! I am not going to become your mascot!”

John saw a flash of disappointment in his mother eyes or was it hurt… but it quickly disappeared, “Alright, love. As you wish.”

Alan, his father looked at him with worry, “John, we are not looking for publicity. If you and Sherlock wanted to join more actively we would have been delighted but that’s not our priority. We just want to help and luckily, we have the resource to be able to do it. I know it’s difficult right now to be in the eye of this media storm, but it won’t last. I can promise that. You know you’re not the only same second gender couple. You’re not alone. It’s the homophobic people that make you believe that. We have helped many others before you. But you, you’re our son, of course we want to do as much as possible to help you. Can you let us do that?”

“I… Yeah, of course… I love you both. I just… want all of this unwanted attention to go away.” John hugged his parents, maybe he was too harsh with them. “What are you referring to exactly?”

His mother once again spoke, “we are in talks with the government, we are going to give the assembly a proposed law to ensure a better equality between all genders. That’s how we were first contacted by your brother, Mycroft. He has done a lot to ease the way. It’s no longer a faraway dream. And lately, he had been very helpful to keep as much information as possible about your life and Leanna in particular out of the media.”

Sherlock’s eyebrow went to the sky at the information. John knew it meant that he had been surprised, and if he believed the light in those, at the moment, blue eyes, he was pleased to know Mycroft had actively tried to protect them. Sherlock would probably never say it, but he appreciate his meddlesome brother’s tendency to act like a good big brother, even if most of the time it wasn’t exactly appropriate.

John felt a lot more calm and… reassure after all the unpleasant things that had happened lately. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. His parents had left and if he was still a little cross about some things about his childhood, he was mostly happy about how things had turned out in the end. Their support would be helpful.

When he came back from the door where he had thanked and said his goodbyes to his parents, John found Sherlock making the tea. The detective must feel he had to provide comfort to John and the genius chose the best way to give him back his smile.

A wave of love and fondness almost made him weak on the knees. He went and embraced Sherlock’s back and kissed his neck softly. Sherlock’s moan of surprise was the best reward ever.

“Sherlock. Thank you. You were perfect, amazing and so so wise today. You are my rock and if you want, I am going to worship you tonight.” John felt Sherlock shiver between his arms and that made him grin like a lunatic. He could see a faint blush give some colours to the white skin. So lovely he had to kiss it some more, Sherlock let his head fall on his shoulder to give John a better access to his long neck. When the soldier felt a little sated, he released the taller man, “I will continue marking you later, I am going to check on Leanna. We haven’t heard anything, I wonder if the walls are still their original colour or if she added some of her personal touch!”

John ran upstairs laughing while Sherlock mumbled something about how unfair it was that John chose to leave him hanging like that…

 

**Violet's pov**

Sonja Abraham was a pretty, young beta, made to sit in front of a camera to show of her friendly smile. Violet had been pretty once, in her twenties and early thirties. Not that being pretty was essential for an alpha. Sigur had found someone else, despite her blond locks and curvy figure.

“You ready, Mrs. Holmes?”

Violet didn't even look at the assistant, just flicked her hand in a way she had seen in her younger son so many times.

Sonja, opposite her on the orange sofa, took a deep breath before forcing that smile on her face which so many Brits knew and loved. Someone counted down and then the time to fight for her family had come.

“Welcome to Morning with Sonja. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. With me today is Violet Holmes, Alpha of the Holmes family. We are here to talk about the ugly rumours that are spreading about her Alpha son Sherlock .”

The smile turned sympathetic. It made Violet furious and she was glad Sonja was a beta or else she would have smelled the anger. Violet smiled back, hands folded in her lap. She was good at faking that as well as the moderator for the morning show. Still, in her voice, she left no place for doubt.

“I am here to make a statement and I am sure, any following questions will be unnecessary.

She was an alpha of the elite she could command in a polite way and everyone would listen. Everyone expect for Sherlock.

“The stage is yours, Violet.” Sonja's smile never even quivered, even though she was obviously salty about the demand.

“Thank you, Sonja.”

A deep breath. This was it then, her pulling Sherlock out of the mess he had put himself in, reversing his mistakes.

“In a wolf pack, two Alphas function as leaders, taking care of the subordinate animals together, sharing their power.

I don’t want to compare my son to beasts. Still, his relationship with another Alpha, controversial as it might be, is an equal one. I must admit, I had to get used to the thought...”

A deliberate pause, forcing her eyes to tear up a little.

“... but knowing my son and knowing John...”

A lie, she never met the man.

“I know they will lead my family in a new, but strong way.”

Violet knew the elite were seen as conservative, outworn and their influence was fading. She had discussed this with Mycroft. A more liberal point of view would do them good in this time of change. This was more than justifying Sherlock's relationship.

“And we need their combined strength, especially after what my former daughter in law did. I can't give you details, as the court case is still open, but I am sorry to say that she was indeed involved in a conspiracy to rape another omega. My son saw her flaws before I did and I am happy he found a man as protective and caring as John. The two of them take wonderful care of my grandchild and heir. The child is perfectly safe with them, which the public seems to be concerned about. She is safe and happy and is still provided with omega care.”

Sonja next to her seemed uncomfortable with just sitting there, but Violet couldn't care less.

“There are rumours and speculations about their sex life. No comment on that. This is private. Instead of worrying about what happens in their bedroom, we should start to worry about how tolerant our society is, because this is the twenty-first century and we will need to get used to the thought of relationships outside of what is common.”

An emphasising smile.

“There are many people fighting for equality right now and I am proud to say that John's, my son's boyfriend's parents are activists for alpha/alpha and omega/omega relationships and that our sons are a happy example. So yes...”

Violet smiled directly at Sonja before turning back to the camera.

“I support my son in his pursuit of happiness and his love for John. The whole Holmes family does and so should you.”

With that, she removed the microphone from her blouse and stood up. Holmeses knew how to make an exit…

… And an impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ^^   
> Ember88


	16. Nothing Changes

**John's POV**

John felt like his emotions were on a roller coaster these last weeks. It was exhausting. Some days he could act like everything was alright but lately, he felt that the bad mood was winning. Sherlock was trying to help, but there was a limit to what the man could do to shelter him from all the unpleasant things that had happened.

He had thought that Violet’s interview would help them, even if Sherlock had been very angry at the hypocrisy of his mother, and it had in a way. The media had been more focused on Violet for a while, the head of one of the oldest families in England. The woman seemed to glow with all the attention…

But John was still out of job with no hope of finding another one anytime soon. Mycroft had suggested he helped them, but John had refused categorically. No way he would let anyone help him find a job! And Sherlock’s cases were very few and well they were keeping a low profile with the police at the moment…

John had begun to write a blog about their adventures like his parents had suggested. But if there had been some good comments and supports, there had been several hateful ones too that he had censured. John knew he wasn’t handling the whole judgement and disapproval vibes they were subject to as well as Sherlock. He craved acceptance, to be considered as someone good for the society… It had been one of his motivations to enlist in the army. To protect… Sherlock didn’t believe in heros, he didn’t seek to be one and wasn’t even conscious he was one nonetheless. John had been a war hero, soldier and saviour… Before the scandal he had finally found a new identity that he liked, a good doctor and a warrior at Sherlock’s side when they went on cases together. The duality of his personality was thriving. But it had all stopped with their unwanted coming out. He lost his job as doctor as well as the cases with Sherlock. He had no ground to hold him anymore.

He had been in a bad mood lately, snapped several times at Sherlock for no good reason. And when he wasn’t angry, he felt sad at being unable to protect and love his pack better. He hoped he could hide it from Leanna but he was probably deluding himself there…

He needed to unwind, let go of his frustration at the world and stop making his family, his loved one pay for his insecurities… Maybe he should try to surrender more to Sherlock. Let go.

 

**Sherlock' POV**

More emotions than Sherlock could count had been fighting for superiority on John's face for the whole evening. While they were watching a movie, John just looked at the wall as Sherlock looked at him.

Around eight, Sherlock brought Leanna upstairs. She made a fuss, didn’t want to sleep at first and Sherlock lay down in her in her tiny bed with her. She felt it, John's bad mood, his being unable to do anything. She was emphatic and picked up on their feelings and Sherlock knew she felt unsettled.

They had finished the bedtime story and were laying in the dark next to each other, Leanna’s fist closed around her father index finger on her chest.

“Why is Daddy sad?” Her voice was tiny and Sherlock felt the need to hold her close.

“You think he is sad?” He brushed dark curls from her forehead. “I wasn't sure. Daddy can feel so many things at a time. You are so much better at reading emotion.”

Leanna crawled up to lay on his chest, making herself small and he wrapped  
his arms around her.

“Daddy's sad. A little bit angry, but sad. I don't like Daddy sad.”

“Neither do I, little lioness.” They had been so happy. A week ago, before the article, they had been so happy. There had been fights, as in any relationships, in any family, but they had been happy. Now that happiness was in danger with only a little article by a brilliant criminal. Brilliant and dangerous

“Why is he sad?” Leanna repeated and even in the dark Sherlock could sense her looking at him.

“I have told you about the article. It is not very common for two Alphas to love each other, that's why I have been hiding as a Beta, as you know. After the article Daddy has experienced people judging us. That makes him sad. And angry. He cares about what people think and he doesn’t want them to think we are...strange.”

“Do you care?”

Sherlock smiled. “People are idiots. I don't care what they think. All I care about is that I love Daddy and Daddy loves me and we both love you. But I know Daddy cares, that's why I care too.”

Leanna lifted her head, kissing his cheek. She laid back down on the mattress. “You should talk to Daddy. He feels better when you do. I always feel better.” In moments like these, Leanna seemed so much older than she actually was, so much wiser.

Slowly, Sherlock got up, kissing her forehead. “I will talk to him, my clever girl. Sleep well, love.”  
As the door to Leanna's room closed behind him, Sherlock took a deep breath. They would need to be strong, as strong as their daughter was.

When he came to the living room, John was in his chair looking towards the window and Sherlock recognized the most prominent emotion on his face being sadness. John looked up when Sherlock entered and he got up, reaching out for him. Sherlock was at his side in three long strides, hugging him tightly. John pressed his face to Sherlock's neck. The detective had never seen his doctor so uncertain and vulnerable.

“I'm afraid, Sher...I'm afraid that all my parent's work, and your mother's, and the blog.... I'm afraid they won't work. What, if this tears our family apart?”

Sherlock pulled him closer, burying his nose in the short blond hair. For the first time, John needed his protection, his comfort.

“Moriarty is trying to do just that. He wants to destroy our reputation and he wants us to give in to the pressure of the public criticising our lives. How could a funny little thing like love stand against the prejudice of a nation?”

He could feel the smile against his neck, but he knew it didn't reach John's eyes. “Thanks for the comfort, love.”

It was an instinct to pull John closer, press his lips to John's temple. “That's how Moriarty thinks. I know that we have the power of two Alphas to fend them off, well, three. You fight for two when you are angry.”

A giggle and John finally looked up at him, eyes dark with tears. “I love you.”

“And I you, John. I promise to double my effort to catch Moriarty. Mycroft will too. We have our families fighting for us, defending us. I am not one for optimism, but I know we will survive this. Maybe not unharmed, but alive.”

John's mouth was wet and warm on his, the kiss feather light but without hesitation. Soon, it deepened and John's hands were on his hips and Sherlock's were around his shoulders and back.  
“Sherlock. Sherlock, love, I....” John closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. “I want you to make love to me.” Sherlock felt John huff at his own nervousness. “Tonight, I want us to... want you to... have me.”

Realisation came with a wave of arousal. John wanted him to fuck him. Of course, Sherlock had thought about it before, especially after their fight, but he would have never thought John would want to do that.

“John, are you sure?”

John looked at him, pressing a kiss to his chin. “I'm sure, love. I'm not doing this because I think this is our last chance. I want that. I need that, tonight. Please, Sherlock.”

Sherlock kissed him, deep and with all the love he could pour into it. Arousal made the kisses clumsy and their hands rough in their effort to free skin from clothes. Kissing and tearing at fabric, they left a trail of clothes on their way to the bedroom, as they breathed each other's air.

The suddenness of his arousal made Sherlock dizzy and when they came to a halt in front of the bed, he had to take a few deep breaths. John would be warm and tight and no one had ever been there and Sherlock would be his first. Sherlock wanted to mark him again, make him his.

Slow. He would need to slow down.

Deliberately, Sherlock cupped John's face and he kiss was soft, reassuring, calming. For a moment, they just held each other, like they had in the living room (just with less clothes). John was the first to move, stepping out of his pants and socks and Sherlock fell to his knees to kiss and lick his stiff cock. The taste of it was so well known to him by now and he couldn’t get enough. Carefully, he manhandled John into lying in the middle of their bed. He continued sucking him, bobbing his head in a slow rhythm.

He smiled around John's prick as the doctor reached for the night stand, fumbling for the lube. He almost threw it at Sherlock and the detective hurried to open the bottle. Licking at the head, teasing the frenulum, he slowly traced his boyfriend's perineum until his index finger lightly pressed against his hole.

Sherlock had touched John like this before, but never with the intention to penetrate him. For a while, engulfing John's cock into his mouth again, he traced his fingers around the tender skin, before dipping the tip of his index finger in.

John, who had been moaning and cursing above him, tensed for a second, before he arched his back. “Oh god, love. That...that feels amazing.”

Sherlock had to move up and kiss him, as his finger moved deeper, stopping whenever John tensed. Stimulating John's cock seemed like a good distraction from the burn of preparation, but up here, face to face with his lover, Sherlock could read every emotion, every small tension and the kisses seemed to have a calming effect on John. So Sherlock stayed, moving his hips to create delicious friction.

It took a while, before Sherlock could add another finger and even longer, before the third, but he didn't become impatient with John for a second. He knew how difficult this was, especially for an Alpha.

“I love you,” he whispered against John's neck, carefully scissoring his fingers, moving them in and out, careful not yet to brush the prostate as to not overwhelm John.

John's cock was hard against Sherlock's belly, spreading precome as they moved against each other.

“Sherlock. Oh... please. I'm ready, love... please.” John cupped his face, kissing him deep.

Sherlock had to close his eyes. This was it. He would fuck John, right here and now and the Alpha in him wanted to take, to mark, to make John his.

Slow.

He opened his eyes and look down at John to find the sadness gone, replaced by a trust Sherlock probably didn't deserve.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes, Sherlock.”

Slowly, Sherlock removed his fingers. He struggled to find the bottle of lube and he heard himself curse and John giggle and then finally his prick was slicked. He placed a pillow under John's hips and then, eyes on John, he guided his erection inside. Slow.

Wet, tight heat engulfed the head of his cock and Sherlock groaned, holding back from moving too fast, from hurting John.

Sherlock grabbed John's thighs to spread them a little wider.

Hottightwet and oh, Sherlock wanted all of it.

“Stop. Sherlock. Stop.” Panic filled John's voice and Sherlock stopped moving instantly, holding still.

“It's alright, John. We'll take it slow. Just...”

“No.” John sat up, pushing him away. “No, get out. Stop. Don't touch me.”

Sherlock slid out of him, unable to move as thousands of thoughts made his brain overload. John got off the bed and onto his feet, cock flaccid and eyes wide.

“John, I...” Sherlock didn't finish the sentence, he didn't know why. Had he lost John by being too eager? Had he missed signs of distress?

A moment later, John was back in his arms, seeking comfort.

“Sorry. I'm sorry, Sherlock. I thought I was... ready, but I... it hurt and I... God, I'm sorry. I thought I was ready.”

Sherlock held him close. “It's okay, John. We don't need to... It's okay.” John intertwined their fingers, guiding them to lay down, the doctor on top of him. He kissed Sherlock's neck and then carefully bit down.

“You're mine, Sherlock. I wanted to be yours.”

Sherlock closed his eyes, the arousal that had died down, stirred up again at the possessive gesture. “You are. You are mine. We don't need this for you to be mine.”

John kissed up his jaw and then pressed his mouth to Sherlock's.

“But you want to, don't you? You want to fuck me.”

Sherlock decided to be honest. John deserved that in a vulnerable moment like this.

“I do. The Alpha part in me doesn't want anything more than to pin you to the mattress and fuck you, hard. But do you know what I want, more than anything?”

Sherlock pressed another kiss to John's mouth, before he continued.

“I want us to make love to each other and enjoy every single second of it. I don't ever want one of us to do something they don't want. Maybe, one day you will let me penetrate you and enjoy it as much as I enjoy you fucking me. Maybe not. It doesn't change anything. I love you.”

He could feel John relax against him.

“I love you. God, Sherlock, I love you so much. I wish I could...”

“Hey,” Sherlock said softly, tracing the shape of John's lips with his thumb, “Nothing changes. Nothing. Let's just sleep.”

 

**John's POV**

It had all been perfect until he began to panic. Sherlock had been so tender, it had been so good to let go and trust Sherlock to take care of him. And he did. He had felt desired, worshipped, loved and it brought so many new sensations, so strong… Too strong, it had become overwhelming… How could he get this age and not know that he could feel so much, he had felt like he didn’t know his own body anymore, he had no control left. And then Sherlock had been inside him and it became too much. Too many inputs, too many feelings… He was falling in the unknown and it had terrified him. The panic so sudden and so intense he hadn’t been able to get control of it.

John had asked to stop. And Sherlock, the wonderful man had.

Deep breathes. He looked at himself in the mirror, hidden in the bathroom. What was wrong with him? He trusted Sherlock more than anyone in his life. He would kill for this man. He would die for him too. Why had he had a panic attack? It made no sense!

God Sherlock! What did he think of his cowardly retreat? He had to go back to him, he needed him.  
The detective had been so understanding it hurt. John felt asleep in those strong arms, secure.  
Since his failed attempt at bottoming for Sherlock, they hadn’t had any penetrative sex for 2 weeks. Oh they had made love with their hands and mouth and body. But something was missing. John couldn’t take something he didn’t give anymore. He knew Sherlock didn’t feel it was unfair, but John worried about their dynamic in their relationship. Sherlock reproach about John’s alpha behaviour with him some months before lingered. God, he could believe so much had happened since their stupid fight. But it was important. John needed to work on his perception of himself… Of what made him an alpha or a controlling boyfriend!

And he had liked what Sherlock had done until his panic attack. John knew not every person liked bottoming, that there was nothing wrong with that. But he had liked it. It had inflamed his nerves and he had craved it, the intimacy of hosting a part of Sherlock inside him and bring him to an unexplored land of pleasure…

John was taken out of his thoughts by Leanna suddenly climbing to sit on his lap.

“What is it love?” John asked with a smile.

“Daddy, when I went to the park, I heard two ladies talking about Papa and you.”

John felt like he had just swallowed a heavy rock… No, they had done all they could to protect Leanna from all the circus…

“What?” he asked weakly.

“You and Papa are… symbol that will…lead to a new…world… Daddy what does it mean?”

“Oh. That’s all you heard? Nothing… mean?”

“No, you are heroes that beat bad people!” Leanna explained very proudly.

John felt so much relief that he could have laughed. He hugged Leanna tightly instead.

“Papa?”

“Yes, love. I will explain. And your papa and I don’t beat bad people…we stop them from doing bad things… And those ladies you heard, they were saying that because I and Papa love each other without hiding, other couples will be able to do the same too.”

“Why would they hide if they love? Love is good. It’s hating that is a bad thing!”

“Yes. You’re right. But sometimes adults are not as wise as children.”

“Obviously.” And Leanna sound so much like Sherlock copying his favourite default answer it made John laughed long after Leanna went back to her play.

He was still chuckling when Sherlock came back. Well, maybe there was hope after all. Society may be ready to accept what he and Sherlock had. There were many positives comments on his blog lately, maybe he should concentrate more on them than the few angry ones.

 

**Moriarty's POV**

Jim watched the newspaper burn, turning into a pile of ash on the tarmac. Sherlock Holmes would burn differently. From the inside out, starting with his heart. Jim would be the first spark and he would watch until nothing was left of the Alpha and his little family.

Jim liked playing games, but he didn't like losing. This time, he had. That didn't mean he would lose the war in the end though. And if he was honest, finally playing against someone equal was fun. Had been fun until after his brilliant little article, the elite and several organisations fighting for equality had suddenly joined forces to fight for more acceptance instead of tearing Sherlock Holmes and John Watson to pieces.

After failing to convince Holmes about his secret identities (that had been fun as well), this was the second battle lost. Jim wouldn't fail a third time and he was willing to play dirty. A man who could make a society cry out for A/A O/O equality (even if it was by accident) could make an elite Alpha fall.

Fall. He liked the concept.

Sebastian didn't sound the least bit tired, even at 3:30 in the morning.

“Seb, sweetheart. There's something I need you to do for me,” Jim purred, as the last spark died down in mid-flight.

“James. I'm a grown man, an Alpha. You're not my grandmother, so don't call me that.”

“But you are my sweetheart, Seb.”

“James fucking Moriarty. If you...”

Jim kicked the closest rubbish bin. “Listen, little shit. I got you out of Afghanistan before Mycroft Holmes could get to you. I will call you sweetheart whenever I want.”

Moran didn't seem to be impressed. He was the only one Jim couldn't scare with simple threats. He made it up in loyalty.

“Mycroft Holmes only knows about me because you told the omega bitch about me. As a pressure point. I lost my fucking pack because of that.”

Jim could hear him pacing. He was hot when he was angry.

“I'm your pack now, sweetheart,” he said mockingly, “we'll be able to make that official. Alpha/Alpha relationships are more and more accepted now. You're welcome, by the way.”

Moran laughed dryly. “We aren't a couple. And you didn't plan for that.”

Jim was getting annoyed.

“There's a new plan now. I need you to pay a visit to an old friend. Her name is Sarah Sawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe this is the second to last chapter of "two growing hearts"


	17. Serotonin. Dopamine. Acetylcholine.

  
**John's POV**

  
John was furious. He was seething while going back to Sarah to accompany her to the second echography with her doctor.  
He had asked Sherlock to come with him, nearly begged really… He needed to know Sherlock was not far… But the git had said no. He had some important experiment to do and didn’t think it was a good idea to come to the echo with them anyway.

  
What the fuck! Why Sherlock couldn’t deduce right then that he didn’t care about the rumours anymore, he just wanted to share this moment with him too! Stupid Sherlock… Well he knew he shouldn’t expect his mate to always be able to act like he would like him to… But he was pissed, damn it!

  
Sarah was glowing. John wondered if there was something other than the pregnancy that could explain why the omega was radiating happiness… They had become really good friends, talked and seen each other often, first the pregnancy had been the focus of their interaction, but not for the last few months. He knew her well now, something must have happened to elicit such joy in his friend. John would be patient; Sarah will tell him when she ready.

  
Sarah was quick to observe John was upset, “What happened?” She asked.

  
“I asked Sherlock to come. He refused, preferred to go to Bart. An experiment.”

  
“Oh. John. You know how he is, probably thought he shouldn’t garner unwanted attention now.”

  
John didn’t answer. He knew that. But it still stung, even if he knew he shouldn’t direct his annoyance at Sherlock but to the situation they were in…

The waiting room was full. They were a little early. John began to play with the watch Sherlock gave him for his birthday. It was a work of art. It was a new habit to look at it when he was bored, Sarah was too occupied texting with a smile on her lips.

  
The back of the watch was a little darker, some oxidation maybe? John tried to clean it by rubbing it with his thumb. That’s how he felt it, there were a carving, so thin it wasn’t visible but he could feel it. John felt a rush of adrenaline at the discovery. What was it? Something Sherlock had secretly engraved? Or just a scratch? But no John had been very careful with it and there was definitely a pattern. It was thrilling, a secret message… So like Sherlock!

  
“Sarah! Sarah do you have some paper and a pen?”

  
Luckily, Sarah’s bag was like the Alibaba’s cavern!

  
John put the paper on the back of the watch and tried to take the imprint of the engraving using the paper and pen.  
It was… a molecule? No several… A chemical formula? Wait… he knew those! It was the chemical equation for serotonin, dopamine and… yes acetylcholine! What did it mean?

  
Oh. The realisation of what it meant suddenly hit him. Serotonin, the happiness hormone. Dopamine was love. Acetylcholine was a little less obvious… it was associated to learning, dreaming and creation of memory… Oh god! Sherlock was such a romantic! Only his mad detective could hide a secret love confession using chemistry language!

  
John couldn't stop smiling. He and Sarah must have looked ridiculous, smiling, but not at each other. His phone buzzed in his pocket and John retrieved it, the watch still in his left hand.

  
_Molly has informed me that my going to Barts may be interpreted a lack of interest in you and your children. It is not. I was merely trying to give Sarah the space she needs during intimate times such as a doctor's visit. SH_

  
Wonderful, brilliant madman, John thought, typing his answer.

  
_C8H11NO2_  
The answer came immediately.

  
_You found them. SH_  
 _I love you, too. SH_

  
Sarah was called into the doctor's office and John followed her.

  
_Of course, you numpty. Would be awfully crowded here anyway._

  
_Good. SH_

 

  
John put his phone into his pocket again and forgot completely about it as the screen started to show the tiny bodies of his children.

When he came back home, Sherlock wasn’t there. The disappointment disappeared quickly, he would be able to prepare something. John had been a little unfair with how he treated Sherlock recently, let his bad mood interfere with their relationship. It was the perfect opportunity to remind Sherlock how much John felt for him exactly and that he very much appreciated the secret message he had hidden for him.

  
John was cooking the thing with the peas like Sherlock always called it and very much liked even if he would never admit to enjoy eating something. But he never refused to eat it.

  
He was so focused; he didn’t hear the detective come back. The man was most of the time very loud in his movement but when he wanted to do so, he was nearly undetectable. And Sherlock used his talent to sneak behind him and kiss him softly under the ear.

  
John felt gooseflesh to spread down his back. A delicious shiver.

  
“John” the deep voice seemed to reverberate inside him, making him feel weak.

  
“Sherlock!” John felt the powerful urge to take his mate right now. The slow wooing he had planned before seemed an impossible task. He wanted him, it had been too long since they had…

  
John quickly turned around and took Sherlock’s head in his hands to make him bend and kissed him fervently.

  
“Sherlock, love!” John pushed Sherlock until his back was against the fridge, “Will you… will you let me?”

  
“Yes, yes, John!”

  
“Leanna?” John felt suddenly compelled to ask.

  
“Left her with Mrs Hudson before coming up, I hoped you would want some… privacy…”

  
“Brilliant man!” John grinned, feral before taking that mouth once more, owning it.

  
John felt ravenous and deliriously happy. The twins were healthy, so was Sarah, and Sherlock had given him a secret love declaration! Who gave a fuck if he didn’t have a job and some people felt they had a right to judge his relationship with another alpha! He was happy! Sherlock loved him! He would not let it tarnished his personal life anymore!

  
The soldier manhandled Sherlock so that his he could insert his leg between Sherlock’s and began to rut against his thigh. The tall man had let himself slide against the wall to compensate for the height difference, his arms secure around John’s backside, Sherlock did nothing to sooth and calm John’s ardour, on the contrary he responded with the same level of want and desperation. Tongues were battling for dominance, hands were everywhere, palming, touching and getting rid of everything that had the audacity to hide skin. John was pretty sure he had utterly destroyed Sherlock’s shirt, not patient enough to unbutton it, but the detective didn’t seem to particularly mind as he had just done the same to his own cardigan…

  
They soon were skin against skin and it was perfect. John mouth was occupied by sucking and marking Sherlock where a bondmark would have been while his hand had wandered to the plush ass and grabbed it. John was rewarded by a loud moan, dark and sinful. God, he loved how Sherlock could be so uninhibited with him. He loved hearing his partner moan, lost in pleasure.

  
“John, bed, please!”

  
Sherlock was beautiful, his hair in disarray and obviously having difficulties to keep standing up. John felt a new wave of adrenaline course through his body and took the man in his arms.

  
Sherlock yelped, “John! Your back!”

  
“Don’t worry about my back, love, you should worry about what I am going to do to you. We have approximately an hour before we will have to get Leanna, I intend to use every minute of it!”

  
“Oh.”

  
Oh indeed, John thought before throwing the man on the mattress and lavishing him with love and dedicated attention.

 

Twenty minutes later, they were resting exhausted in the bed, damp with perspiration. Sherlock nestled against John’s neck was otherwise nearly half covering him, doing a nice personification of an octopus. And John loved it.

  
Playing with Sherlock’s hair, he felt he needed to be sure his feelings came through to the detective. For a genius he could be so oblivious sometimes…

  
“Sherlock?”

  
“Hmm”

  
“Sherlock, I wanted to apologise.”

  
“What for?”

  
“For being such a dick recently. I know I wasn’t fair with you. I was angry about everything and my mood like a roller-coaster. I know it must have been hard for you. And I am sorry. I promise I won’t let the outside world interfere with my relationship with you and Leanna anymore.”

  
Sherlock opened his eyes at his little speech, “You don’t have to apologise for being human and having emotions John.”

  
“Can I record that?” he said, teasing.

  
“I am serious John. You don’t have to feel guilty about that…”

  
“Well, maybe, but I will endeavour to not repeat that. I am working on my anger issues and I have decided to not care about what people think about us. Anyway, I think the blog is working. We do have some positive feedback…”

  
“Oh. Good. And what prompted such resolution?”

  
“You.”

  
“Me?” John would have believed the man was fishing for compliment if not for the look of genuine surprise on his face.

  
“Yes, you. I am lucky to have your heart Sherlock. I want to keep it. Better even, I want to deserve it. I want… I want you to know how vital you are to me. I can’t imagine living without you Sherlock. I love you. So much.”

  
John kissed Sherlock’s misty eyes. “John” the detective sighed, “I love you too.”

  
The innocent kisses became deeper and more thorough, John’s cock was beginning to twitch with interest. “Hmm, what do you think about a round two, love?” John whispered lusciously while his hand went to palm Sherlock’s limp cock.

  
“Really? Again? You dog!”

  
“Well, when I have such a wonderful specimen of alpha in my bed, I can’t resist! And we still have time…” And to make a point he took the member already a bit engorged in his mouth.

 

**Sarah's POV**

  
Sarah sighed, sitting back. Her back hurt after just three hours of work. She was grateful, of course, that they still let her work at the A &E at all, even if it was just stitching up minor cuts. After the article, she had thought about stopping working, because people talked and did worse than that. They had attacked John. Still, that Moriarty guy had done horrible things to her and she wouldn't let him win. She loved being a doctor and had fought so long to get there, going through a divorce from an Alpha that had treated her like property and the painful removal of a bond bite. She had made it far for an omega, leading position in a London hospital. That was more than she had ever dreamed of.

  
Her hands unconsciously cupped the swell of her belly. Those children were her miracle, they made her life complete. Yes, the heat had been forced on her and she had been devastated after the positive pregnancy test. She feared another bond, being forced into the duties of her second gender. John was a friend, but he also was an Alpha and they tended to be... possessive. John had surprised her. He was supportive, kind and a great father to the daughter he already had with Sherlock. He had been the one to convince their superiors to let her work and with the spray Sherlock had made, her unbonded status was hidden from the patients. Still, she only treated omegas and betas with minor injuries.  
Independent.

  
She was an omega, a mother and still independent. And there was Molly, wonderful, kind Molly who was first suggested as a nanny when the twin-bomb had exploded, who had become a friend and then... Sarah felt herself smile at the thought of last night. Oh, and this morning, just before they had left to drop Molly off at Baker Street. The little Holmes spent two days a week with her so her busy fathers could work and sometimes Sarah came to visit them after work.

  
Leanna, who would be a big sister to her...boys, girls. She wanted the gender of the little ones to be a surprise and after some convincing John had agreed. God, if her first Alpha had been like this...

  
Sarah sat up, fixing her hair before she opened the door to her treatment room. The man outside had just been about to knock. He was wearing dark jeans and a grey jumper that had a tear on the left arm.

  
“Sorry, sir. I'm only treating Omega's and Betas. My colleague, Dr Harris will be glad to help you.”

  
The man smiled. He was attractive, with broad shoulders and short, dark blond hair.

  
“Oh, sorry. It's... I've been there, but there was a … another patient. Knife to the chest or something. Quite busy. Me, it's just a cut, could you...?”

  
She acted against her instinct, her duty as a doctor more important than some stupid feeling in her guts.

  
“Ah, yeah, okay. Just... come in, sit down. I'll have a look.” She gestured into the room and he stepped in, sitting down. “What happened, Mr....?”

She turned away to put on gloves.

  
“Is he a good doctor, that Dr Harris?”

  
“He is. One of the best I'd say.”

  
“Good.” She could hear him smile. “I put the knife in rather deeply. 'd be a pity the poor guy'd die. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

  
Sarah froze and she was suddenly aware of the pulling in her stomach. From one second to the next, his Alpha scent filled the air like petrol.

Biting her lip, she tried to grasp her beeper from her coat pocket, but there was something cold and metallic pressing against her back. A gun. She had never felt this before, but she still knew.

  
“Keep your hands up here, love. And don't you dare scream.” His breath on her neck. He could just bite down.

  
“My name is Moran, but you can call me Sebastian. We're gonna spend quite some time together.”

  
“What do you want?” She hated her voice for being so shaky.

  
“Oh, love. Jimmy wants to get to Sherlock Holmes. I wanted John Watson dead years ago. You are a key to both of them. So, little key, what we are going to do is walk up to the side entrance. Pretty little car waiting there for us. You are not going to scream or signal to anyone that you are getting... kidnapped is such a hash word, but yeah, that's what we're doing here... If you do, I'll shoot you in the belly. Kill your Babies. I don't care if I'm going to jail for it. So, it's being cooperative or a dead bastards. Understood?”

  
Tears threatened to fill her eyes, but she forced them back. No sign of distress. She had to stay strong for her children, for those innocent, small human beings growing inside of her that she loved with all her heart.

  
“Leave your coat here. Can't have the beeper with us. And hide your face behind your hair.” He pulled the tie from her hair. Moments later, they walked down the hallways of the A&E, the only people they met on their way patients Sarah didn't know and a nurse that hurried past them. Sarah didn't dare to look at them.

  
There was Dr Harris' voice, giving orders as he cared for a man bleeding from a chest wound. He was the second best after John. John. She could see him in front of her inner eye, had watched him before, covered in blood, concentration on his face. His eyes would be squinted from concentration and nothing would keep him from doing his very best to save his patient.

  
He would save her. He had to. Her and their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for "Two growing Hearts". Thank you so much for reading and we hope you will like the third and final part coming in November. A big thank you also goes to our beta readers shergos and justbecause, you did an amazing job. 
> 
> I hope you are not too angry with us for the cliff hanger. We didn't intend to let you wait until november, but we had some problems writing regularly during summer, so we won't be able to start uploading sooner. We are sorry for that. 
> 
> If you want us to contact you as soon as we start uploading part 3, please leave a comment for us here and we will send you a message. 
> 
> love,
> 
> Ember88 and Strange_Johnlock


End file.
